Consequences
by Brown-eyedCullenGirl
Summary: A week before Bella's bithday party in New Moon Edward decided to throw his boundaries off the window and did something they didn't expect to have consequences. Now, five years later, Bella finds the Cullens again but she's not alone. Bella is a vampire
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate if you reviewed it. Please tell me what you think and what I can do to improve. If you don't like it please tell me why. I would like to receive constructive criticism. Also English is not my mother tong but I'm doing my best. Thanks.

* * *

Prologue

It had been five years since I last saw the Cullens and a lot had changed. Edward was no longer a part of my life but I had something to remind me of him. I had my babies and they were the most important thing in my life. They filled the huge hole their father left in my heart when he left, but I still suffered. It still hurted to think of him and sometimes when looking at my kids I could see the resemblance between them and Edward. That always brought memories that I wanted to keep away for the sake of my sanity.

A week before my birthday Edward gave in and pushed away the boundaries he had carefully set. That day I had asked him if we could go to our meadow. As always he didn't waste any time. He liked those peaceful moments as much as I did, when we couldn't be interrupted by Alice's bubbly personality or Emmet's booming laughter. We got carried away but I don't regret one second of it.

**Flashback**

"_I like it so much here; it's so beautiful, so peaceful." I commented while taking in the meadow. I could never get tired of looking at it. Every time we came here I would notice something I hadn't the last time._

"_It's nothing compared to you." I could fell my blush creeping to my cheeks." I love when you blush."_

"_Well I love you, every single part of you." I said looking deep in his eyes. They were bright golden. He had just gone hunting the night before._

"_I love you too Bella. My Bella" He said bending forward to kiss me. This time, instead of pulling away like always did, he deepened the kiss. I was surprised but soon forgot it. Only he could make me feel so alive and loved._

_That's when he threw all his boundaries through the window. I was now laying under him. He was supporting his weight with his arms in order not to hurt me. He kissed me again, more urgently now, until I could no longer stand the lack of oxygen. As I caught my breath he started kissing my neck. He had never gone so far but I wasn't going to complain. I wanted him more than anything. _

"_Bella maybe we should stop."_

"_Why?" I asked breathlessly "You don't want to?"_

"_Of course I do. God Bella! You can't imagine how much I want you. I'm just afraid of hurting you. I don't know if I'll be able to… stop myself before I hurt you. I don't know if I can control my strength…"_

"_Shh!" I said placing my finger on his lips "I know you won't hurt me. I trust you."_

"_But…"_

"_No! I love you Edward! And I trust you. You won't hurt me."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_I never wanted anything so much. I love you Edward!" I said looking into his deep golden eyes. I could see the lust but mostly the love his eyes held. That made me trust him more than anything for I knew that his love for me would stop him from hurting me._

**End of Flashback**

A few days later came my disastrous birthday party followed by their departure. I still didn't know how his feelings could have changed so suddenly. Maybe what happened that afternoon had ruined our relationship. Maybe we had done it too soon. But as I said I don't regret it because if that had never happened I wouldn't have my beautiful children.

After they left I was so broken I thought I would never live again. I just wanted to die. When I found out I was pregnant, two weeks after they left, I didn't know what to think. The first thought that came to my mind was that the test was wrong. It wasn't possible for vampires to have kids. Edward was a vampire. How could I be pregnant?

It was a very difficult time and I would have never survived without Luke. He is a vegetarian vampire (and a doctor) and has been with me since I found out I was pregnant. He took care of me and helped me through my 'extremely dangerous pregnancy' as he put it. It may have been dangerous but what else had I left? The least I could do was giving these children a chance to live, even if it cost my life. I knew that if something had happened to me, Luke would have taken good care of them and try to find the Cullens. He's like my older brother and has helped me a lot taking care of the triplets. They are my family and my life.

That period passed and now I have the most wonderful children and the best brother anyone could ask for, and I loved them with all my being.

* * *

So... what do you think? Please review. Let me know if I'm doing something wrong. Thanks for reading!


	2. Surprises at the Supermarket

Okay here's chapter 1! I want to thank everyone who's reading the story. Though I would like to ask you to review it. I want to know if I'm doing something wrong, if you like the story... A special thanks to the ones who reviewed the story. You're the best! Chapter two is almost ready so if you review maybe I can post it very soon. Like a special thanks for your reviews... Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Okay kids. I think we have everything, right?" I asked my four-years-olds while driving our shopping cart. We had gone to the supermarket to get some food. The triplets were half human so they ate human food. We were here on small vacations since Luke had to come to help a friend of his who worked on the local hospital. I decided that the kids would enjoy coming, to get some fresh air.

"No mommy! We forgot the yogurts. Can we go get them alone?" Lillian asked smiling. It was hard to resist that smile but if it was dangerous I would never let them go.

"Sure, but be careful: don't talk with strangers and don't run too fast. Call if you need something." I advised. I knew how distracted they could get while running and I didn't want to risk our secret.

"Yeah! Thanks mommy." They said in unison. They liked when I let them do something on their own, and so they took off running towards the yogurts' section. They were such angels, my angels, rarely misbehaving and being very close to each other.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear two pars of steps approaching me nor did I recognize their scent due to my distraction.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked with disbelief. I instantly froze. How had they found me? Not that I had been hiding but still… In such a big world how come that they had come to the exact same place as me? Unless it wasn't a coincidence…"Is that you?" The same voice asked now slightly anxious. No! It was a coincidence. Why would they want to find me again? They couldn't know about the kids. Otherwise they probably would have come to find me sooner… or not.

That didn't matter; there was no way to escape it now! If only I had paid more attention… I scolded myself. I must admit this was the last place where I planned to find them. The supermarket? After all, vampires don't eat. I guess they must be refilling their pantry to keep up the appearances. Couldn't they have come in another day?

I carefully turned around, afraid of what I was going to see. In front of me was a small pixie like person with short black hair sticking in all directions. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt, a blue top and a black leather jacket with high black stilettos. Beside her was a tall, well-built boy with blond hair and wearing simply black jeans and a blue t-shirt. They both had gold colored eyes. I immediately recognized them as Alice and Jasper Cullen.

"Hi" I said waving my hand lightly and looking at them. I was now with my back to my shopping cart, facing them. I had the slightest hope that they would leave before the kids arrive. That way everyone would just go back to their lives. I didn't want to trouble their existence with my life. Or force me and the kids in theirs. What if they left again? Okay Bella focus on the present!

"Oh Bella! I can't believe it's really you" Alice spoke again while throwing herself at me and hugging me tightly. I was stunned by her action and only responded a second later, returning her hug. "You're a vampire!" she gasped surprised.

"Yeah" I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah? That's all you have to say about it? This was not supposed to happen."She said looking at Jasper

"Hi Bella, It's great to see you again." He said coming closer to embrace me. I hugged him too. I guess that the fact that I was a vampire allowed him to be closer to me than before.

"You too Jasper." I said while we pulled apart. "How have you been?" I asked

"Fine. I missed you so much Bella. Everybody does." She said hugging me again, though this time it seemed like she never wanted to let go. After a few moments we pulled apart. "What about you?"

"Good." I told her simply.

"Are you babysitting or something like that?" She asked confused. What had she seen that lead her to think that? Did she have a vision?

"No" I answered nervously. I was never good at lying or hiding things. "Why do you ask?" I tried to keep my voice as normal as possible but I could see by Jasper's suspicious face that I wasn't doing a very good work.

Hell! Why was this happening to me? Could I not have a second of peace in my life? Why did I have to find them now?

"Well… you have your car filled with a lot of things for kids: jell-o, special milk for kids, cereals, cookies… not to mention all the draw material." I took a quick glance at my shopping cart and realized she was right. Of course I had a lot of other things like rice and meat, vegetables, but the ones that she mentioned were on the top of the cart.

"Huh… I … Well…" Great! Why did she have to be so observant? I guess Alice would pay attention to everything that had to do with shopping. Suddenly I looked above Alice's head and what I saw made me lose all hopes I had that they would not meet the kids.

Running towards me was a small lanky boy with bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes. His features were very much alike his father's. Concluding, my boy Luke was just like a miniature of Edward. Anyone who knew both would see the similarities right away.

"Mommy!" He yelled happily while running towards me. "I got mines already." He said coming to a stop right beside and handing me the yogurts. Strawberry. His favorites.

"Mommy?"Alice said shocked. I ignored her for the moment; right now my attention was for the small boy standing beside me.

"Don't run so fast Luke." I advised "Someone can see. Where are you're sister's hun?" I asked a bit worried while shuffling his hair.

"They're still picking. Lizzie won't decide which flavor she wants." He answered a bit exasperated. I guess that was the reason why it was taking them so long to come back. He looked so cute when he was exasperated. Then he hid behind my legs looking up to Jasper and Alice before asking "Mommy do you know these… people?" The way he hesitated made me see he knew they were vampires. "Who are they?"

"They're just some old friends of mommy hun. Don't worry they won't hurt you." I calmed him. "Do you mind to go call your sisters? We're already running a little late. Tell them that if they don't hurry up you won't have time to play with Uncle Luke before dinner." I knew they would hurry up now. When he was no longer in sight I directed my attention to Alice.

"Mommy?" She asked again.

"Bella how can you have children?" Jasper asked right after her "Vampires can't have kids!" He sounded just as confused and shocked like Alice "Are they yours or have you adopt them?" I think he already knew the answer, since no one would let an eighteen years old girl adopt a child, but I replied anyway.

"They're mine. And I haven't been a vampire since ever" I hinted.

"Oh! Oh!" Alice seemed unable to formulate sentence, I think she was starting to put the pieces together "You have more than one?" Probably she was remembering the conversation I had a while ago with my son "How many are they? How old are they?" If she kept shooting questions like that I wouldn't be able to answer, even if I wanted.

"They're four-years-old triplets." I told her.

"Are they vampires?" Jasper asked curious.

"Half-vampires." I whispered.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Now there wasn't just the boy. Behind him were two tiny girls. One had brown curly hair and her eyes were deep chocolate pools. I wondered if that was how my eyes looked like to Edward. No Bella, don't think about that. The other girl had also brown hair but hers wasn't so curly just a bit waved, her eyes were a deep emerald green. Just like her brother's. They were my girls: Lillian and Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry momma but I couldn't decide which flavor I wanted. Here." She apologized handing me her yogurts. Peach. She would always choose these, but only after thinking a lot. Lilly handed me hers too. Pineapple. I put it all at the cart.

"Well we have to go now." I said looking at Alice and Jasper. Lily and Lizzie were looking at them, probably trying to figure out who they were. Lizzie looked a bit scared so I tranquilized her. "They're just some old friends of mommy." Alice was getting ready to ask more questions before I left but my cell rang. I quickly picked it up from my purse.

"Hello!" I answered without looking at the ID.

"Bells? It's Luke." He knew I almost never looked at the ID.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to tell that I finished hunting a minute ago. Are you done in the supermarket?"

"Yeah… we're heading to the cash register" I said.

"Are you okay? You sound strange. Is everything okay?" He asked worried

"Well it happened something but I talk to you when I get home. Okay?"

"Sure. See ya."

"Bye Uncle Luke." The kids shouted

"Bye." I said shutting off the cell.

As I was putting the cell back into my purse I noticed that the kids weren't there. I immediately got worried and look around trying to find them. I noticed them a few meters away, helping an old lady who had dropped some of her stuff. They were quickly picking it up and handing it back to her. I pushed my cart to where they were standing with the old lady. I noticed that both Jasper and Alice followed me.

"Are you their sister? "The old lady asked smiling

"No. I'm their mother."This seemed to shock the old lady but she quickly recomposed herself smiling again.

"Well you've raised them very well. And so young… They're such angels." She appraised.

"They are." I agreed.

"Congratulations. You're doing a very good job. I never met such wonderful children."

"Thank you." If I could I would be blushing.

"We were just helping this lady mommy." Lizzie said handing the last item to the lady.

" You did very good honey."

"You always taught us that we should always help the people who needed." Luke said smiling.

"Here, these are for you" The old lady said giving each one a chocolate. "To thank you for your help. Be good to your mommy. She's very brave for taking care of you at such a young age, and she's also a very nice lady."

"We will ma'am." They answered in unison.

"Okay lets go home. Uncle Luke's waiting." I said

"Bella wait!" Alice called "You have to tell us what happened!" She came closer and whispered "Who's their father Bella?" She asked like if she already knew the answer and was only waiting for a confirmation.

"I really have to go Alice. Come on kids." I said pushing the cart away from Alice and Jasper. At least they didn't come after me.

What was I going to do? I knew Alice had probably already figured out almost everything. There was no going back now. What will I do ?

* * *

How am I doing? Have you detected mistakes? Do I need to pay more attention to that? Review please! Next chapter is going to be longer if I get some reviews... Thanks for reading. If you have questions/doubts review and I'll be glad to answer/explain. Bye


	3. Surprises at the Supermarket II

Here's another chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reads the story and once more ask you to review it. I would love to know what you think. To those who already review I want to thank you and let you know that your opinion is very important to me. Thanks for your support.

* * *

Chapter 2

Alice's POV

"Alice!" I heard Esme call. I quickly made my way downstairs finding her in the kitchen.

"Yes mom?"

"I need you to go to the supermarket. Our groceries are out of validity. I need you to buy some more. You know… for the appearances." She explained.

"Sure. I'll take Jasper with me."

"Thank you honey" She replied smiling sweetly. Esme was the best mother you could ask for.

"Jasper!" I called leaving the kitchen. "We have to go to the supermarket."

"Okay I'm coming down Ali." I grabbed my leather jacket and went to my yellow Porsche. I had bought it two years ago and I absolutely loved it though I would appreciate it much more if Bella was here. Without her our family wasn't the same. It was incomplete; to think that we don't see her in almost five years… I have this strange feeling that I'm missing something very big in her life, but maybe it's just because I don't see her in so long. Usually, five years would be nothing in a vampire's existence but the last five years had been the most long our family had ever been through. "I'm here" Jasper said entering the car.

"Okay let's go." I said leaving the driveway.

The ride to the supermarket was calm and quiet. Jazz and I didn't need to be talking or making out all the time. We felt comfortable with silence and peace, just enjoying each others company.

"Let's do this so that we can go make some real shopping." I said smiling at Jasper.

"Sure honey." He replied.

Don't get me wrong, I love to shop but to go to the supermarket is not really shopping for me, especially because I won't eat anything. Of course shopping wasn't so fun anymore because I couldn't get things to Bella or do her a makeover.

No matter what I'm doing, it always reminds me of Bella. That was the reason that made me think I was wrong when right in front of me was a girl who smelled like Bella, it was just less potent. She had her back turned to me but she the way she moved was also very similar to Bella however she was very thin; thinner than Bella was. I decided to take a chance.

"Bella?" She froze. Yes! I couldn't believe it was Bella. She still had her back turned to me. "Is that you?" I pressed. God! I was so anxious. She turned around slowly, almost like if she was afraid.

"Hi" She said looking at us and waving her hand lightly.

"Oh Bella! I can't believe it's really you." I said running to her and hugging her. That's when I noticed: her skin was cold, hard and paler than usual. "You're a vampire." I breathed. That's why she smelled different. I should havenoticed as soon as she turned around. Her eyes were bright gold like ours. She was 'vegetarian'. I wouldn't expect less from her. She was gorgeous. Not that she was ugly when she was human, she was very beautiful, but now… Her beauty could even rivalize with Rosalie's.

"Yeah" she answered shrugging her shoulders. How could she dismiss this fact? Didn't she saw how important this was?

"Yeah? That's all you have to say about it? This was not supposed to happen." I looked at Jasper to see his reaction. As always he was very calm about this. How could he be so calm? Bella was supposed to stay human, get married, have kids and grow older. This was why we left. Because Edward wanted her to live a happy human life.

What had happened? Who turned her? Does she have someone else? What has she been doing? God! So many questions I wanted to know the answer.

"Hi Bella! It's great to see you again." Jasper said embracing her. He had missed her too and now that she was a vampire he could actually be close to her.

"You too Jasper." She said hugging him back. "How have you been?" She asked

"Fine. I missed you so much Bella" I said hugging her again. If I could I would be crying right now. I was so happy. I didn't want to let her go. I don't want to lose her again. She's my best friend. Eventually, I released her. "You?"

"Good." She spoke. Then I noticed her shopping cart. It was full of things for kids. I was sure she wasn't going to eat any of that. Then something occurred to me.

"Are you babysitting or something like that?"

"No." She answered nervously. Why was she so nervous? It was a very simple question. Was she hiding something? She was never very good at lying. "Why do you ask?" She was definitely hiding something. I looked at Jasper's and he seemed to agree with me. His face held a suspicious look.

"Well… you have your car filled with a lot of things for kids: jell-o, special milk for kids, cereals, cookies… not to mention all the draw material." I noted. She had more food than the one she needed to keep the appearances and a lot of stuff was things that only kids ate. She glanced at the cart as if making sure what I had said was true.

"Huh… I … Well…" She stuttered. Ha! I was right she was hiding something. I just had to figure out what it was. It was going to be hard. What could she possibly be hiding from us that was related to children?

All of a sudden she looked above my head and her expression changed. You could see she was even more nervous but she had a huge smile on her face and it seemed like she was glowing with happiness. I looked questioningly at Jasper and then we followed her gaze. Running towards us was a pale little boy with bronze hair and green eyes.

"Mommy! I got mines already." He said handing Bella some yogurts. WAIT! Did he call her MOMMY?

"Mommy?" I asked shocked. Maybe this was what she was hiding but she is a vampire. Vampires can't have kids. She was no longer paying attention to me. She only had eyes for the little boy in front of her.

"Don't run so fast Luke! Someone can see." She advised him "Where are your sisters hun?" she asked shuffling the little boy's hair. SISTERS? What the hell!

"They're still picking. Lizzie won't decide which flavor she wants." He looked a bit impatient but he was so cute. Then he noticed us and hid behind Bella's legs. "Mommy do you know these… people? Who are they?" The way he hesitated made me wonder if he knew that we were vampires. If so, how could he know?

"They're just some old friends of mommy hun. Don't worry they won't hurt you." She calmed him looking tenderly at him. The little boy looked so familiar to me. He looked just like… like… Edward! This boy was a miniature of Edward! What was going on? "Do you mind to go call your sisters? We're already running a little late. Tell them that if they don't hurry up you won't have time to play with Uncle Luke before dinner." She gently asked him. She waited until he disappeared before turning her attention to me and Jasper.

"Mommy?" I asked again. She had some explaining to do. In fact, she had **a lot** of explaining to do.

"Bella how can you have children?" Jasper questioned right after me "Vampires can't have kids!" I could hear confusion and shock in his voice "Are they yours or have you adopt them?" That's right! She could have adopted them.

"They're mine. And I haven't been a vampire since ever" What? How could she have had kids? Who's the father?

"Oh! Oh!" Edward! Edward could be their father. That would explain why the little boy looked so much like him. No. It couldn't be. Vampires can't have kids. "You have more than one? How many are they?" I asked remembering she had asked the little boy to go call his sisters. How can Edward be the father? She couldn't have more than one kid… Only if… "How old are they?"

"They're four-years-old triplets." She answered. They were triplets! That way Edward could be the father of the three but we still had the fact that vampires couldn't have kids. Edward couldn't be the father.

"Are they vampires?" Jasper asked curious.

"Half-vampires." She responded. Edward had to be the father!

"Mommy! Mommy!" With the boy came two tiny girls. One had brown curly hair and also brown eyes. She was like a little Bella, except that Bella's hair wasn't so curly. The other girl had also brown slightly waved hair, just like Bella's, but her eyes were deep green like her brother's. They were so beautiful.

"I'm sorry momma but I couldn't decide which flavor I wanted. Here." The green-eyed girl said handing Bella the yogurts she had chose. Her sister did the same and Bella placed the yogurts on the cart.

"Well, we have to go now." Bella said. Oh no! There is no way she's leaving without explaining this to me. The little girls were looking intently at Jasper and me. The one with the green eyes seemed a little frightened. "They're just some old friends of mommy." Bella tranquilized her, stroking her hair. They were the most beautiful children I had ever seen.

I was getting ready to restart my questioning but Bella's cell started ringing filling my ears with a beautiful and soothing song. She quickly picked it up from her purse.

"Hello." She answered without even looking at the ID.

_"Bells? It's Luke."_ We were so close we could hear the entire conversation. Who was this Luke guy?

"Hey." Oh probably he's 'Uncle Luke' Bella talked about before

_"I just wanted to tell that I finished hunting a minute ago. Are you done in the supermarket?"_ He was a vampire too. Was he Bella's boyfriend?

"Yeah… we're heading to the cash register" She said

_"Are you okay? You sound strange. Is everything okay?"_ He asked. He sounded worried

"Well it happened something but I talk to you when I get home. Okay?"

_"Sure. See ya."_

"Bye Uncle Luke." The kids yelled.

"Bye." Bella said ending the call.

While she was putting her cell in the purse again the kids ran. She freaked a bit when she looked around and they weren't there but relaxed when noticed that they were a few meters away helping an old lady. They weren't just beautiful, they were also very kind. As soon as the old lady dropped some stuff they ran to help her. They picked everything from the floor and handed it back to the old lady. Bella made her way there and Jasper and I followed.

"Are you their sister? "The old lady asked Bella, smiling. Of course everyone would think of Bella as their sister instead of mother.

"No. I'm their mother."The old lady seemed shocked by Bella's answer but quickly recomposed herself and kept smiling.

"Well you've raised them very well. And so young… They're such angels." The lady complemented, looking at the three kids who were now standing in front of Bella.

"They are." Bella proudly agreed. I would be proud too, if I was the mother of those wonderful kids.

"Congratulations. You're doing a very good job. I never met such wonderful children."

"Thank you." Bella said. I bet she would be blushing if she could.

"We were just helping this lady mommy." The green-eyed girl explained.

"You did very good honey." Bella praised them.

"You always taught us that we should always help the people who needed." The little boy, Luke, said smiling.

"Here, these are for you" The old lady said giving each one a chocolate. "To thank you for your help. Be good to your mommy. She's very brave for taking care of you at such a young age, and she's also a very nice lady." The lady spoke, now looking at Bella.

"We will ma'am." They answered in unison. They are soooo cute.

"Okay lets go home Uncle Luke's waiting." Bella said after the old lady left for the cash register.

"Bella wait." I begged "You have to tell us what happened." I stepped closer to her and whispered "Who's their father Bella?" I needed to know I was almost sure Edward was the father but due to the detail that vampires can't have kids I couldn't be certain. I needed a confirmation.

"I really have to go Alice. Come on kids." She said moving the cart forward with the kids running happily in front of her, chasing each other. I was going to follow but Jasper stopped me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't Alice!"

"Why not Jasper? We have to know what happened to her, who is the kids' father…

"Alice, this is hardly the place and the time to have such talk." He said looking lovingly at me.

"But Jazzy…" I pouted. We needed to know! I had to be sure those little angels were my nieces and nephew. All the clothes and toys I would be able to buy them…

"Alice lets just finish what we came here to do and go back home. Rose and Em should be there already and Carlisle must be arriving. We go back home and talk to them about this. Carlisle will have an explanation." He reasoned.

"You're right." Jasper was right. This wasn't the time and certainly not the place for this, besides we had to tell the others. Oh, Esme will be so happy! "I guess it's good Edward is not here yet." I thought aloud. Edward would freak out.

"Yes it's good." Jasper agreed "We should figure this out before telling Edward." He said.

"Ok lets get this over with and go back home." I chirped. I was so happy we had find Bella again.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think! It only takes a minute and it would mean a lot to me. if there's anything you'd like to ask, do it. I would be more than glad to answer your questions. Review please. Bye


	4. Breaking the News

**So... here's another chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story. Thanks to everyone who reads the story though I would love to receive more reviews. You can't imagine how important it is to me to know what you think of my story. Please review. I want to thank to those who reviewed for your support. Especially to: bella, laurelliemoo, partyprincess909 and Lunjul, since you didn't have a reply URL. Thanks everyone. Please review, it makes me happy and when I'm happy I write faster...**

**There's something I have been forgetting: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Luke and the triplets.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jasper and I had just arrived home and were carrying everything to the kitchen. After putting the stuff on the top of the counter I ran to living room and called Emmett, Rosalie and Esme.

"Has Carlisle arrived yet?" I asked Esme anxiously.

"No dear, he hasn't but he must be on his way. Why are you so excited? Did you see something?"

"If you're asking if I had a vision, the answer is no, but Jasper and I found something in the supermarket."

"What did you find?" Esme asked curious.

"Maybe the correct question is who have we found?" Jasper said

"Who?" Emmet questioned impatient.

"Good afternoon!" Carlisle greeted entering the room. "Is there a reason why everybody is reunited in the room?"

"Well, apparently, Alice and Jasper found someone when they went to the supermarket but they wanted to wait for you to tell us who."

"I'm here already, so who did you found?" Carlisle asked sitting in the couch next to Esme. I looked at Jasper before answering.

"Bella."

"What?" Esme asked surprised. "You found Bella?"

"Great! We just arrived and we're already moving again. I'm sure Edward will want to leave when he finds out." Rosalie said.

"That won't happen. Bella is a vampire. There's no reason for us to stay away from her now." Jasper explained.

"Bella is a vampire?" Esme asked surprised.

"How did that happened?" Carlisle questioned.

"We don't know. We didn't have the chance to talk much. She was accompanied." How exactly were we going to tell them that Bella had kids and that they were almost certainly Edward's? We should have asked her to come with us.

"Accompanied? Does she have someone else? I knew she never loved Edward. God! This family was never the same since we left her and she just moved on like if nothing had happened."

"Stop Rosalie! You don't have the right to say that. Besides we weren't talking about that kind of company. Thought I'm still not sure if has someone." I said

"She doesn't Ali. I'm sure she doesn't." Jasper told me

"What kind of company were you talking about Alice?" Carlisle asked interested

"Her children."

"Children? Vampires can't have kids. Are they adopted?" Rosalie whispered. This must be really hard for her. In fact I'm a little afraid of her reaction. A baby is all she had ever wanted. That's why she hated to be a vampire so much, that's why she hated Bella.

"They are not adopted. Who would let an eighteen years old girl adopt a child? She's probably not even married." Emmet said. "I know she wouldn't forget Edward so fast."

"Well you're not suggesting they are actually her kids. Are you?" Rosalie questioned him.

"They are." I said. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Bella herself reminded us she hasn't been a vampire since ever which made us think she was human when they were born." Jasper tried to explain.

"That makes sense. She was probably turned after the babies were born." Carlisle agreed.

"Though there is another problem. I'm almost sure Edward is the kids' father. " I added.

"Kids? She has more than one?" Esme inquired, enthusiasm dripping of her voice

"They're triplets." Jasper told her

"Three?" Rosalie asked incredulously

"Though there's another problem. I'm almost sure Edward is the kids' father." I spoke

"That's not possible Alice." Carlisle tried to reason.

"They are four years old and the little boy is like a miniature of Edward. Except for the eyes, his aren't gold but green." I explained. "Besides they're half-vampires."

"How do you know?" Emmet asked.

"Bella told us and they ran a little too fast in the supermarket. No one was around, so there was no problem." Jasper explained.

"The other two are girls?" Esme asked. She looked excited.

"Yes. They are so cute." I squealed.

"I agree with Alice. I mean, if you had seen them… I'm sure they are Bella and Edward's." Jasper told Carlisle.

"How did she react when she saw you?" Carlisle inquired.

"When Alice first spoke she froze. I could say she was afraid. Then when Alice asked her if she was a babysitter she was very nervous. She probably didn't want us to know that she had kids. I just don't know why, especially if Edward is the father… Anyway when the little boy appeared all I could fell was an immense love." He concluded.

"It's impossible not to love them they are so cute." I squealed in delight. I just wished we hadn't waste these past years. "I just can't believe we lost so much of their lives, of Bella's life. I can't imagine how difficult this must have been for her."

"You're right Alice raising three kids all alone…" Esme agreed

"She's not alone; while we were with her she got a call from someone named Luke. I don't know what he is to her."

"I'm sure he's just a friend Alice, when she talked at the phone with him she felt love but it wasn't romantic love, more like if he was her brother, and there was also a lot of gratitude." Jasper assured me.

"You're right; he probably was the one who changed her, who helped her during her pregnancy, during these last years, when weren't there." I felt so guilty. Bella had needed us and we weren't there for her.

"And you can bet she needed it Alice. Her pregnancy must have been very dangerous. She probably wouldn't survive if she hadn't become a vampire." Carlisle said. "I would like to know what happened."

"Is she coming over?" Esme questioned.

"I don't know. She left as soon as she could. She doesn't even know where we live." I answered.

"If she wants to come she'll find the way. She'll follow our scents." Jasper calmed me. What would I do without him?

"If she wants?" Esme asked confused.

"Would you blame her for never wanting to see us again? After all we left her when she most needed our help." I was surprised. Rosalie was being so understanding. I guess that the fact that Bella was a mother must have softened her. Rosalie's biggest desire was to have a baby.

"Then lets go and find her, see if she needs something…" We had to do something.

"No. we should wait. Give her some space and time to think." Jasper reasoned." This must be difficult for her. Besides we'll have to tell Edward. When is he returning from his hunt?"

"He called right before you and Alice arrived. He's going to be here tonight. I still can't believe I have three grandchildren." Esme was enchanted.

"And they are so amazing. Bella did a great job raising them. While Bella was at the phone an old lady dropped a few things and they ran and helped her. Bella is a great mother. I just don't know why she was so afraid that we would find out about the kids." I told them

"She must afraid we'll take them away from her. " Jasper said.

"We would never do that!" I said looking confusedly at him.

"What we have to do now is decide how we are going to tell Edward that he has three kids with Bella."Emmet said. And he was so right.

***

It was already night and Edward hadn't arrived yet. Everyone was sitting on the living room waiting for him. The TV was on but I think Emmet was the only one who was actually paying attention to it.

I was so frustrated. Why hadn't I seen that Bella had had kids? I should have seen she was pregnant. Why couldn't I? Maybe I couldn't see the kids. Maybe they had a power that stopped me from seeing them and they would be always with Bella so I couldn't see her either.

"It's not your fault. No one blames you for not see this coming nor for didn't see it earlier." Jasper knew me so well.

"I know. I'm not sure Edward's going to have the same opinion." I told him.

Right then we heard the sound of a car parking in our driveway. Edward was home. It was time to break the news.

We all looked at each other. We had decided to let Carlisle speak. Edward got into the house and got ready to go his room, like he always did for the last five years.

Since Edward had left Bella he was a complete wreck. The only thing he did was moping around. We almost had to force him out of the house and order him to go hunt.

"Edward, wait!" Carlisle called before he reached the stairs. "We need to talk to you."

"I'm not really in the mood to talk." He said looking at the ground.

"Please join us in the living room." Carlisle asked. " We have a very important matter to discuss with you."

"Are we going to move again? Is that it? It's fine for me. You decide what's best. I don't care about anything." He answered gloomily.

"Not even if it's about Bella?" I asked. I was tired of his attitude. He was the one who chose to leave Bella. I had told him that he would regret his decision but he still did it. Why did he have to make everyone more miserable?

"What?"He whispered looking at me.

"Let's sit." Carlisle ordered. We all sat in the living room.

"What did you mean Alice? I asked you not to look to her future!"

"She didn't Edward. Today Esme asked Alice and Jasper to go to the supermarket and they found Bella." Carlisle explained.

"She's here? We have to move. She has to live a normal human life! There isn't place for us in that life. That's why we left; we can't endanger her life anymore." He insisted.

"We can't move again besides, living a normal human life is no longer an option for Bella. It hasn't been for the last four years." I answered. We were not going to leave Bella again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked Carlisle, his eyes wide open.

"According to Alice and Jasper, Bella is a vampire." Carlisle explained him calmly.

"What? No… She can't be! I left so she could be human, to protect her, and now you tell me it was all in vain?" This was not going to be easy. He looked crazy.

"That's not all… Bella has kids."Carlisle dropped the bomb.

"I thought you said she was a vampire." He stammered after a while.

"Apparently she had them while she was still human." Carlisle clarified.

"What happened? I thought she was safe. Who changed her? Why? What about her kids how can she be near them? And her husband or boyfriend?" I had never seen him like that. He thought Bella had someone else and it was eating him inside. Jasper couldn't stand it anymore.

"We don't know what happened to her. But there's something else you should know… You're her kids' father." I thought it was best to just tell him. Maybe it would put an end to some of his suffering.

"What? Are you insane Alice? Vampires can't have kids! I am a vampire."

"You are Edward! She has triplets, they're four years old and the little boy is like a miniature of you. They are yours. I am sure!" I yelled. I was so angry he wasn't believing what we were telling him.

"Alice's right Edward. Listen to us." Jasper tried to reason with him.

"Carlisle?" Edward was a mess but he had to assume his responsibilities. Bella needed him. It shouldn't be that Luke guy to help her, it should be Edward. Why was he acting like this?

"It can be possible Edward. I don't know. What happened between you and Bella had never happened before. Standard rules don't apply to your and Bella's relationship and from what Alice told us you are the father of Bella's children." Carlisle told him.

"It can't be!" I understood it was hard for him to believe especially considering the implications that acknowledgement would bring. Accept that Bella's kids were his too, would mean he had left Bella when she most needed him and that he had lost four years of his children growth. It would signify he had made an even bigger mistake than he had imagined, but this was the truth and the only thing he could do was try to fix what he did wrong. We could not abandon Bella again. She needed us.

* * *

**So what do you think? Am I doing something wrong? Review and let me know. It only takes a minute and it makes my day so much better. If you have any question don't hesitate to ask, I'll be more than glad to answer. Review please. Bye**


	5. Decisions

**Here you have another chapter. I hope you like it. It's a big chapter so I hope you review. Let me know what you think. Thanks to everybody who reads the story especially those who review it. I love you! You're the best! The link to Bella's car will be in my profile.**

**I would like to explain something about the triplets. They are half vampires but they are a bit different than Stephenie Meyer's ones since their physical growth is similar to humans, though mentally (psychologically, whatever) in ome situations they are more advanced and mature. It's a bit difficult to explain like this but in the next chapters you'll understand better. I decided that it would be like this because it would fit better the plot.**

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns everything except Luke and the **triplets**.

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I still couldn't believe I had found Alice and Jasper in the Supermarket. Right now we were on our way home. Luke was already waiting for us; he had promised the kids he would play with them after we got back, while I stored our purchases.

"Mommy will we still have time to play with Uncle Luke?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, you will honey." I answered.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Who were those vampires at the supermarket?" I couldn't lie to them, besides I was never good at it, but I didn't know what I was going to do so I decided that I wouldn't tell them everything right now.

"They were just some old friends of mine." I kept it simple.

"Oh! Okay." I knew she wasn't satisfied but I knew she wasn't going to push it.

The rest of the ride was quiet. They were still tired from the trip and all the excitement in the supermarket wore them off.

When we got home Luke was waiting at the door. Our home here was slightly smaller than the one where we lived during the rest of the year but it was more than enough for me. Luke was the one who liked big houses.

"So… how was the trip to the supermarket?" Luke asked while picking Lizzie up.

"It was good; mommy let us go get our yogurts alone." She answered excited. I already knew that all their tiredness would fade when they got home.

"We found two vampires too. They were strange. They just stood there looking at us. They were old friends of mommy." Lily commented casually, to her this wasn't important, she didn't know, but for Luke was enough for him to send me a worried look.

"Later" I whispered too low for the kids to listen. He just nodded but I noticed his eyes still held a concerned look.

He sent the kids inside and helped me unload the trunk of my black Passat CC. He tried to talk to me about what happened in the supermarket but I preferred to wait until later, when the kids were asleep. We put everything in the kitchen's counter and went to the room where the kids were watching TV.

"Can we play now, Uncle Luke?" Luke asked excited. Sometimes it was confusing having two Lukes living in the same house but after all Luke had done for me during my pregnancy and what I knew he would still do, I realized that I had to honor him in some way. What would be better than name one of my babies after him?

"Sure kido. What do you want to do?" He asked the three of them.

"You can play while I store everything we bought and until I start to make dinner, then you have to have shower. Okay?" I tried to negotiate. It was difficult to get them to have shower, at least until they were in the bath tube, then it was water all over the place. It was really tiring to bath them… and messy. Luke usually spends almost half an hour cleaning the bathroom. The hardest was to choose who went first, especially when they were watching a program they liked, on TV. Luke and I may be vampires but taking care of three four-years-olds was exhausting. There was always something to do or to clean up. I don't mind, I love them, there was nothing I wouldn't do for them, but I must admit, sometimes a pair of extra hands would come in handy.

"Okay." They reluctantly agreed. I left to the kitchen leaving them drawing with Luke.

Now that I was alone in the kitchen I couldn't stop my mind from wandering about what had happened this afternoon at the supermarket.

Seeing Alice and Jasper again was amazing. The truth was that I missed the Cullens like crazy. Even after what they did to me, I still loved them. I still felt them as my family. They still had a place in my heart. A place that had been empty until the triplets were born, they didn't close that hole, they didn't fill the space. They simply made the pain more bearable. Most of the time my thoughts were filled with the triplets, but sometimes, when they went to sleep, for example, my mind always wandered to how things could have been if Edward hadn't stopped loving me, if he hadn't left.

Would I be happier? Would I have my family complete? I don't know. What if Edward had placed my safety above everything else and hadn't let me continue with my pregnancy? After all, Luke had always commented about how dangerous my pregnancy was, and Edward had always been over-protective.

What if Edward had never left and had let me had the triplets? Right now we would probably be a happy family. My kids would have a father, someone to call daddy. But I wouldn't have met Luke. Why was everything so difficult?

I should have been stronger. I should have looked for the Cullens. For… Edward. It hurts just to think of his name. I shouldn't have deprived my kids from their father company, the Cullen's company. How could I have done this to my angels?

Most people would tell me that this was the time to make this right. That I shouldn't waste this chance to introduce my kids to their father's family, to their family but what stopped me when they were born was going to stop me again. What if Edward decided to stay with me just to be near his kids? I wouldn't be able to deny him anything and I would be stopping him from being happy with his true love, from seeking his true love. There was a time I thought I was his true love, I think he thought too. What if he met them and then left as he did with me? Could I risk my kid's happiness like that?

What if he got mad I didn't tell him sooner and took them away from me? I wouldn't survive. My kids were the only reasons I had to live. If Edward took them away from me… I don't know what would happen...

What was I thinking? The Cullens weren't bad, they may have made me suffer but I knew they were good people. They would never do these things to me or to my children. I just couldn't be sure. Not anymore. Edward had promised to stay with me for as long as I wanted him and he broke his promise. As much as I want I can't bring myself to trust him.

I looked at the kitchen clock and found I had to start making dinner and bath the kids. With all the thoughts that had been passing through my mind I had lost track of time.

"Okay… who's going to be the first to have shower?" I asked entering the living room.

"Luke"

"Lizzie"

"Lilly"

Here we go again. It had become some sort of ritual over the last years. They would start to run around the house and the first one I got would be the first to be bathed. It wasn't that they didn't like to have bath; it had more to do with the fact that they had to stop what they were doing.

"You're first" I said grabbing Lizzie while she giggled in my arms.

***

The kids were all bathed and were helping Luke set the table while I made dinner for them. It had been a bit difficult to get used to cook without being able to taste the food but I had learned to rely on smell and the practice I had from when I was human.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes." I informed them.

"Go wash your hands." I heard Luke say in the living room. While they went to the bathroom he entered the kitchen.

"When they go to bed, we'll talk." His voice filled with seriousness. "Don't think you can escape it!" He smiled.

"I won't. Dinner's ready." The triplets sat at the table and started eating and talking about the show they were watching on TV.

I loved to see them like that: calm, just talking to each other. In these moments I realize how close they are to each other and to me. Their relationship between each other was intense because they can communicate through their minds. Like if their minds were connected though they could choose when to open their minds to each other. Because of this ability they often share their dreams since while they are unconscious they cannot control it.

They should have a chance to meet their father, to share with him the same bound they share with me. To know him as well as they know me, to meet the rest of their family, but if something went wrong and they got hurt I would never forgive myself. Why did things have to be so complicated?

"Mommy we're done" They said snapping me off of my thoughts.

"Lets put you in bed then, it was a very long day. Go brush your teeth." I said

"Can't we watch TV just for a little longer?" Lilly asked, or should I say begged.

"Honey you're too tired." I tried to reason with her

"No we're not. We're not even sleepy!" Lizzie said yawning. I had to make an effort not to laugh.

"Okay but just until I finish doing the dishes and you have to brush your teeth first. Are we clear?" I knew they wouldn't last that long. They were exhausted. They would fall asleep as soon as they hit the couch. I left to the kitchen while they went to brush their teeth and sit on the sofa.

I quickly finished doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. When I got to the Living room I saw exactly what I had expected. On the couch were my three angels deep asleep.

"Luke." I whispered. I knew he could listen.

"I'm here." He said entering the room and absorbing the scene before him. "It looks like three angels have fallen from heaven and landed in our couch."

"Yeah" I agreed. "Help me get them in their rooms." I picked Lizzie up while he did the same with Luke. They were already wearing their pajamas so the only thing we had to do was put them in bed and tuck them in. I did it for Lizzie and then went to get Lilly and did the same. I kissed them goodnight and went to Luke's bathroom to do the same. The girls slept in one bedroom and Luke in another one. There were three more rooms in the house: one for me, another for Luke (Sr) and the last one was for one of the girls when they decided that each one wanted their own bedroom.

I left Luke's room and went to the living room where Luke (Sr) was already waiting for me. He had already kissed the girls goodnight and was sitting in the couch. I sat next to him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, in the supermarket, now?" He asked

"I guess…" I had to do it. I needed help to sort things out and make the right decision. I need his advice. He's the only one I trust besides my kids.

"So… who did you found?"

"Alice and Jasper Cullen." I whispered.

"What? What were they doing in the supermarket?" He almost yelled.

"Ssshh. The kids are asleep. They were most likely buying things to refill their pantry. You know for the appearances." I explained.

"Oh. So what happened?" He asked curious.

"Alice hugged me twice and they asked questions after they saw Luke. I think Alice put it together. I think she knows Edward is their father or at least she's almost certain. She knows the kids' age, that I had them while I was human, she saw them… She knows. And I don't know what to do." I rested my head in his shoulder and started sobbing. I was so confused and scared.

"It's okay Bells. Everything is going to be fine." He said stroking my hair. He was in brother mode.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. I mean, I knew this time would come. That I would meet them again, they would have to meet the kids but I never thought it would be so soon. I'm not ready yet. I'm not healed yet. I don't know if I can face them."

"Will you ever heal?"

"I don't think so. The triplets made the pain bearable but the hole it's still there. It still hurts. I don't want to make the wrong decision. I don't want them to be deprived of meeting their family, their father, just because of me but I'm afraid they end up getting hurt. What if the Cullens meet them and decide to leave again, like they did with me?"

"I understand that you're scared but I don't know what to say. Maybe we should just leave and get back to our lives. That way we are sure they won't get hurt. I'm sure you won't get hurt"

"But they should have the chance to meet their father. Besides, by now, Alice has already told to the entire family. What if they come after us? What if they try to take them away from me? When Edward left he didn't know I was pregnant. Not even I knew. What I'm trying to say is that he left me. He doesn't love me anymore but that doesn't mean he wouldn't love his kids. They could try to take them from me! I wouldn't survive. They are my angels, my light, and my life."

"It will be fine Bella. You'll find a solution. But the fact that Edward didn't know you were pregnant doesn't dismiss the fact that he left you. He was never there neither for you nor for your kids."

"Why does everything have to be so hard?"

"I don't know Bells, but we'll go through it together. I'll support your decision independently of what you choose. No matter what happens you'll always have the love of those angels who are asleep and you'll always be my little sister." He was so good to me; he was the brother I never had. Not even if I lived forever I'd be able to thank him enough for that he has done for me and for my kids.

We were watching some show on TV when we heard screams and cries. I ran to the girl's room and he went to check on Luke.

"What happened?" I asked when I got into the room and saw them sat in her beds crying. My first thought was that someone had tried to enter through the window. I quickly glanced at it but everything was normal.

I picked Lilly up from her bed and sat in Lizzie's hugging them both. Soon Luke brought my boy too.

"Ssshh. Everything is fine. Mommy is here." I was starting to panic. What had happened? They didn't stop crying and were holding onto me like if their lives depended on it. "Tell mommy what happened." I asked when they were calming down.

"We had a nightmare." Lilly sobbed.

"What was it about?" Luke (Sr) asked. His voice was calm though I knew he was as worried as I was.

"It was a man. He came here and took us away from mommy, and we tried to get away from him but he was too strong and he had hurt you and mommy…" Luke said still crying.

"I don't want to be away from you mommy. I don't want the bad man to take us." Lizzie cried.

"It's okay babies. Look at mommy." I asked. Their eyes were still watered and tears were still rolling down their perfect little faces. "I will never let anyone take you away from me okay?" This seemed to soothe them but I knew they wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. The nightmare was still too present on their memories.

I was worried. This had been the first time they had ever dreamt about this. Was it possible that this mess was already affecting them?

We spent the night in my bed, but as I had thought they didn't sleep more, they just snuggled against me while I whispered soothing words.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review and let me know. You already know that your reviews make very happy so I write faster. If you have any question fell free to ask. I'll gladly answer. Review please. I'll update as soon as possible. I love you! **


	6. What do I do?

**Okay, here's another chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks to everybody who reads and reviews the story. I love you guys! Read and don't forget to review. I'm dying to know your opinion. It makes my day to receive reviews and makes me write faster so don't forget. Bye for now.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all except Luke and the triplets.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

This was crazy! I had come back from hunting and was ready to go to my room when I heard Carlisle call. Everyone was in the living room so I assumed we were just going to move again though that was a bit strange since we had just arrived.

I don't care anymore. I wasn't in the mood to discuss travelling arrangements and honestly I don't care where we go. I don't plan to do anything else besides stay in my bedroom.

For the past five years I haven't done anything. I can't stand it. Everything I do reminds me of Bella and the horrid lie I told her. How could I break my angel's heart? How could I leave her like that? I only did what I thought was best for her. Staying with her and allowing her to be near my family would only hurt her and someday I might not be able to save her. Now she could marry, have kids, grow old... She was free to live a happy normal human life. Or so I thought.

I told Carlisle I didn't care about anything but then Alice said it was about Bella. That stopped me. How could they know things about Bella? I told Alice not to look to her future.

When they told me they had found her in the supermarket the fist thing I thought about was that we had to leave. If I saw her once more I wouldn't be able to leave again. I loved her too much to leave again.

Apparently that wasn't everything they had to say. Bella was a VAMPIRE! My angel was a vampire! How could this have happened? I had spent the last five years suffering with every second I spent away from her and it had all been in vain.

Though they still had more to say. I could see by Alice's face and mood. She was way too happy. At the time I didn't know what to expect but I would have never imagined. Bella had kids. I was confused but Carlisle explained she had them while she was human. I couldn't believe. How much had her life changed since I left her?

It was hard to believe in all the information they had just dropped on me. But the hardest was when Alice said they were my kids. She said I was Bella's kids' father! Was she insane? I am a vampire I can't father children. As much as I wished to be able to give Bella kids I couldn't.

I have been sitting in my room since they told me all this. I am trying to process, to understand all this. There is no way I can be Bella's kids' father. Everything they said pointed to me; Carlisle thought that maybe it could happen… I don't know. What if it is possible? What if I am the kids' father? How much did I lose? How much did Bella need me? It couldn't be true! It's not possible! I'm so confused. Everything is a mess!

What happened in these past five years? Why was Bella changed? Where? Who did this to her? How could she be near her kids? I just want to know what happened. I'm freaking out. I don't know what to do, what to think.

All I want is Bella but I pushed her away. Hell! I told her to move on and be happy with somebody else! I had an angel and I left. If those kids are really mine, my mistake was much bigger than I imagined. I couldn't deal with that. Bella will never forgive me. I don't know how much longer I can live without her.

What have I done? What have I put my angel through?

"Edward? Edward are you okay?" I heard Alice ask from the other side of the door.

"No, I'm not. Leave me alone." I cried. I was a monster. I don't deserve other people to care about me.

"Edward, if you don't open this damn door right now I'll throw it down! I'm serious Edward!" She was pissed. She was serious. She was worried but I didn't care. I'm not worthy of her concern and I don't want her pity.

"Leave me alone Alice." I pleaded again. Why couldn't they leave me alone?

"Enough!" She yelled bursting through my door. "I'm sick and tired of this. Is this all you can do? Lock yourself in your room moping about the mistakes you did? Do something to fix them."

"What can I do Alice? I can't go back in time and change things and if Bella's kids are mine too than the mistake I made was much bigger than I ever imagined. Bella will never forgive me." I said exasperated.

"You still don't believe it, do you? And you're right! Bella will never forgive you if you insist on locking yourself in here instead of trying to do something to mend your mistakes. You're giving up Edward! I never thought you'd give up on Bella." Couldn't she understand?

"I don't want to give up. I don't know what to do to gain her forgiveness. I will never give up on Bella but she will never forgive me for what I put her through. I am a monster Alice how could I leave her alone like that?" I was panicking. I didn't know what to think, what to do. Bella is everything I ever wanted."Even if those kids aren't mine I'll love them as if they were. If I could only have Bella back. I'd do everything to bring her back."

"You're still in denial? I told you already they're yours. You say you don't know what to do… You can start by joining the rest of us downstairs around three o'clock pm. We have to decide what we are going to do. I want to go find Bella but Carlisle thinks it's better if we wait, to give her space and time to think. I'm sure this must be really hard for her too." She informed me.

"Okay." I whispered.

***

Bella's POV

The kids didn't sleep anymore after the nightmare. Just like I though it would happen. They were still too scared. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Of course they had had nightmares before. They usually shared their dreams and nightmares due to their minds connection but it had never been so strong. They had never had such nightmare. They had probably noticed how worried I had been. Maybe they had heard me talk to Luke.

In the morning they were quieter. I made them breakfast and they ate silently. I helped them get dressed and we spent the rest of the morning watching TV. Normally I wouldn't approve that they watched so many TV but I would make an exception today. Luke had gone to the hospital early in the morning and would only come back by lunch time.

It is strange. I'm not used to see my kids so quiet. I should talk to them again.

"Kids, look at me." I asked turning the TV off. They turned to me. Luke was sitting at my right, Lizzie at my left and Lilly was in the ground with her head resting against my legs. "I know you are scared because of your nightmare but that's just what it was, a nightmare. It's not going to happen. No one will take you away from me. I won't let. Okay? There's no need to be afraid. No one will take you from me."

"Okay mommy." They answered. They seemed happier.

"What if you helped me to prepare lunch?"

"Yay." They screamed excitedly in unison.

Lunch was almost ready when Luke arrived half an hour later. He helped the triplets set the table and then sent them to wash their hands.

"They look better." He sounded relived.

"I talked to them again. They are exhausted though. They'll have to take a nap after lunch."

"Yes, they will." He agreed. The fact that my kids were better made me fell better too. I had been so worried.

They ate lunch quietly; they were too tired.

"Now you'll have to go sleep a bit. You are too tired. Let's go." I said taking them to their rooms. I didn't even bother to tell them to put their pajamas on. They were worn out. Lilly and Luke fell asleep immediately but Lizzie couldn't drop out so I put a blanket around her, picked her up and took her to the car. Riding it always made her fall asleep. Luke (Sr) would stay with Lilly and Luke.

I started driving not caring where I was going. After ten minutes I noticed Lizzie was already asleep but I kept driving.

When the car came to a stop I became aware of my surroundings. I had stopped in front of a huge white house. The scent was unmistakable. I was at the Cullens' house. Now I only had to decide whether I dare to get out of the car and knock at the door or turn around and go back home.

***

Alice's POV

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when I heard Edward coming downstairs. Everybody was already sitting in the living room; he was the only one missing. He had decided to fight for his family. For our family.

He sat next to me. He looked miserable. Worst than a few hours later when I went to talk to him. He was driving Jasper crazy.

Carlisle was getting ready to start speaking when we heard a faint knock at the door, at least I did. It took me less than a second to get up and head to the door. I had hope it was Bella, I couldn't 'see' anything which probably meant it was her. I was so excited. I quickly opened the door almost pulling it from the hinges. In front of me was Bella holding a little girl bundled in a light pink blanket.

"Bella!" I squealed.

"Ssshh!" she hissed. "She's asleep Alice. Do not talk so loud." She whispered

"Ops! Come in! I'm so happy you came." I was so excited I had to make an extra effort to keep my voice low. "Where are the others?" I asked as we reached the living room.

"They're at home with Luke, sleeping. Lizzie couldn't fall asleep so I decided to ride the car a bit. That always made her fall asleep." She clarified.

We entered the living room and everybody was staring, excitement filled their eyes.

"Hi!" Bella faintly whispered.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Review please. It only takes a minute. If you have any question just ask, I'll be happy to answer. Bye**


	7. Visits and Discussions

**Hey! Here's another chapter. I'm sorry it took longer than usual but you know your reviews make me write faster and I didn't get many for last chapter. Thank you for reading my story and please review. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know!! Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Alice's POV

"Bella!" Emmett yelled getting up and running to her, ready to crush her with one of his bear hugs, while she gracefully moved escaping his embrace. We all stared surprised. Was she that mad at us? Not that she didn't have reasons but still…

"Emmett!" Bella scolded him. "She's asleep. Don't scream!" She whispered.

"Sorry. Can't I hug you?" He was hurt by her action and his voice showed it. He never stopped thinking of Bella as his baby sister. None of us did.

"Not while I'm holding a very fragile half human girl. You would crush her." Bella explained.

"Oh." Realization dawning on his face. "Can I take a look?" He asked glancing at the little girl.

"Sure" Bella said. Emmet got closer and took a peek.

"Wow. She's so tiny." He commented in daze touching the girl's small hand that was on Bella's shoulder.

"She's only four Emmet." Bella spoke shaking with a silent laughter. "And compared to you…" She commented looking at Emmet's huge hand next to the little hand of the girl.

"It's so good to see you again Bella." Esme said getting up from the couch were she was sitting and walking towards Bella. Looking at the little girl in Bella's arms, Esme could barely conceal her excitement. "She's gorgeous Bella and you look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks Esme." She replied embarrassed. I bet she would be blushing if she could.

"Yeah Bella but you could wear something more interesting. C'mon, jeans and a top? That's boring." I commented looking at her jeans and her midnight blue tank top, she could do so much better.

"What do you suggest Alice?" She asked amused.

"You would look amazing in a mini-skirt or…" She had great legs, why not show them? She can't possibly still think she's not beautiful…

"Alice, I'm the mother of three very energetic kids. Wear mini-skirts would not be appropriated and it would make taking care of them a lot more difficult." She explained. Well it made sense. I will stop for now but I will not give up.

"Do they usually take a nap in the afternoon?" I asked curious. I was dying to know everything about my nieces and nephew.

"No, but last night they didn't sleep very well." She clarified. What had happened?

"Why? Were they sick?" Carlisle questioned worried.

"No, no… huh… they just… had a … nightmare." Then before we could ask anything else her cell started ringing. "Would you mind holding her?" She asked Esme. She didn't even need to ask. I was sure Esme would not mind a bit.

"Of course not." Esme responded eagerly, gently picking the little girl from Bella's arms. Bella quickly took the cell out of the front pocket of her jeans and answered it.

"Hello"

_"Bella, it's Luke." _Hearing this, Edward shot me a worried glance.

_"_What happened? Is everything ok? Did they wake up?" Bella sounded really worried.

_"It's fine Bella. They're still sleeping. I just called to know if Lizzie had already fallen asleep."_

"Oh. Yeah, she did." Bella responded relieved.

_"You worry too much Bella."_

"When it comes to them there is no such thing as 'worry too much'. You know that."

_"You're right."_

"Look I'm going to take a little longer that I thought. If they start to wake up call me. I'll go home immediately. I want to be there. They might get scared if I'm not."

_"Sure. Bye."_

"Bye." She ended the call and put the cell back into her pocket. Esme put the little girl still asleep in Bella's arms again.

"Who's Luke?" Jasper asked. He knew we all wanted to know for sure who Luke was and I'm sure his power allowed him to fell Edward's apprehension.

"He's like a brother. He has been helping me since I found out I was pregnant. I would have died without him." Edward's face was a mask of horror, guilt, pain and jealousy, but there was also some relief.

"Why don't you take a seat Bella?" Esme invited.

"Can I lay her on the couch?" Bella asked looking at the little girl.

"Of course but if you prefer to put her in a bed upstairs…" Carlisle offered.

"No, here is fine. She might wake up and get scared." Bella carefully laid the girl on the couch in front of the one where Jasper and Edward were seated, adjusting the blanket so that it covered the girl's entire body except the head. I took my place next to Jasper and Esme next to Carlisle and Rosalie.

"Can I hug you now?" Emmett pouted.

"I guess…" Bella managed to say before Emmett engulfed her in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Stop Emmett you're crushing her." Rosalie told him.

"Sorry Bells." He told to a shaken Bella, putting her feet back on the ground. I glanced at Edward and there it was jealousy again. He wished he could do that. He was such an idiot for leaving Bella. If he hadn't done it, he wouldn't be this emotional mess.

"Alice told us you have one more girl and a boy." Carlisle said encouraging her to speak while she sat next to where her daughter was laying. We want to know more about her, her kids, their life. Everything we have been missing.

"Yes I do. They are at home with Luke."

"What are their names?" Rosalie asked thrilled.

"This is Elizabeth Alice, but we just call her Lizzie." She said stroking the little girl's brown hair. Her hair was just like Bella's. "The boy is Lucas Anthony though we call him Luke; the other girl is Lillian Esme, but she goes by Lilly." She said. Oh! She had named her daughters after me, Esme and Rose.

"Lillian? That's my …" Rosalie trailed off

"Your middle name. I know. As you can't have kids I thought maybe you would have liked if I gave your names to my daughters." She explained. I couldn't believe. After all we had done to her she still did this? I also noticed that her son's middle name was Edward's middle name as well, Anthony.

"Thank you so much Bella." Rosalie said getting up and hugging Bella.

"Did you name your boy after your brother?" Jasper asked, referring to Luke.

"Yes. After all he did for me and for my kids it was the least I could do. Besides I like the name." She smiled weakly.

"I'm sure they're gorgeous too." Esme stated.

"I… I have some pictures in the car. I'll go get them. Watch her please." She left the room. Edward followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight. Then he just stared at the floor. He hadn't said anything yet.

"Are you just going to sit there and look at her or are you actually going to say something?" I asked him.

"I don't know what to say. She's just so beautiful. And I…" he stopped when Bella came back in.

"Here." She handed the photos to Esme and went back to her seat next to her daughter while everyone got up and gather around Esme to look at the pictures. Edward was the only one who didn't move. He kept staring at Bella and the little girl. There was so much in his eyes: love, sorrow, pain, amazement, uncertainty… He still didn't believe the kids were his!

"Oh my…!" Esme exclaimed. She was holding a photo of the triplets; the boy was right in the middle. "He looks so much…" Bella stiffened and Edward looked at Esme, probably seeing the image on her mind.

"See for yourself!" I said taking the picture from Esme's hands and handing it to Edward.

"This is not possible." He looked at the picture with disbelief. When would he stop denying what everybody had already accepted?

"I think it is Edward." I told him. He had to start doing something.

"Are they mine?" He asked looking at Bella straight in the eyes, for the first time. I can't believe! It's the first thing he says to her and he's practically accusing her of cheating on him, when he was the one who left her.

"Are you really asking me that? I don't know. Let me see." She replied ironically, taking the picture from his hand and looking sarcastically at him. She took a quick glance at the picture and threw it back to him murmuring "Just like I thought. I had the impression you knew at least a bit about genetics."

"I know about genetics. What I want to know is if they are my kids." He spoke desperate, the uncertainty was killing him.

"That or right after you left I went to bed with a vampire that looked just like you." She said angry. "You're right. The second guess is a lot more likely." She finished, irony dripping of her voice. I had never seen Bella like that. She was really mad. I think I would be too if I was in her place.

"It's not possible. Vampires can't have kids." He muttered

"You don't believe it? He looks so much like you it hurts. It's fine for me. I'll leave. Shouldn't have come anyway." She said turning her back to Edward and going to pick her sleeping daughter.

"Wait!" Edward shouted. Bella quickly turned facing him again.

"Don't scream!" She hissed.

"Mommy" The little girl called waking up.

"See what you did." Bella said harshly to Edward, knelling in the ground close to her daughter's head. "Mommy's here honey." She said sweetly, kissing the girl's forehead.

"Where are we? Are we at home?" Lizzie asked with a sleepy voice.

"No honey we are not at home. You should sleep a bit more. I promise when you wake up again we'll be at home." Bella said, caressing her daughter's hair.

"Okay mommy. I love you."

"Love you too sweetie. Sleep tight." Bella kept stroking the girl's hair until she fell asleep again.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Save them. I don't need your apologies Edward. I never did."

"I want to apologize, Bella. I know it's not enough… We should talk…"

"There is nothing to apologize for. You didn't love me and you left. And we don't have to talk about anything." It seemed like she just wanted to end this and leave.

"Of course we do. We have three kids; I think we have a lot to talk about."

"We haven't talked in five years and everything is just fine."

"I don't agree. You needed me and I wasn't there."

"I managed. I won't say it wasn't hard because I would be lying." That shocked us because for the first time she wasn't hiding anything. "I have to hear everybody talking and whispering about me, while I walk in the street or when I take the kids to the kindergarten. The poor girl who was left by her boyfriend when she was pregnant and is living with her brother, raising three kids. It was disturbing but Luke helped me get through it. I'm used to it by now." This was awful. How could she get used to it? How could people be so mean? I can't imagine how much Bella must have suffered. Edward was horrified. Just like all of us.

"I didn't know Bella. I'm sorry" He apologized.

"That won't change anything now. I need to leave." Where did she think she was going? This conversation was far from finished.

"No Bella!" Edward said grabbing her wrist. "As I said, we have to talk."

"Let go of me." She said trying to break free. "What do you want to talk about?" He released her wrist.

"I want to meet them. Can you bring them tomorrow?" He asked with hope filling his voice.

"I don't know. "

"What? Bella, I want to meet them. They are my kids too!" He said indignant.

"Why? So that you can leave them when you get bored? Just like you did with me?" Those words surprised us. Especially Edward. Was this what she thought? How much had she suffered because of my brother's stupidity?

"No Bella. I won't leave. I will never leave again. I promise." Edward said in despair.

"Stop! Your promises are empty. I don't believe in you anymore. I will not let you do to them what you did to me."

"Bella I want to meet them." He insisted.

"I want a lot of things too. But guess what? I can't get them."

"I'm their father. I have rights!"

"What rights? What have you done to be their father? You think that the fact that they share your genes makes you their father? God Edward! You were never there! You never did anything for them. You didn't comfort them, you never played with them. They don't know you!"

"I didn't know you were pregnant." He replied.

"That doesn't change the fact that you weren't there for them!"

"What do they know about us? About me?"

"Your names." She answered curtly. Was that all they knew? Why?

"What? Did they never ask about me?"

"They did."

"And what did you told them?" She seemed to be afraid of answering.

"The truth. That you didn't love me so you left before I found out I was pregnant." She answered furiously.

"Why didn't you look for us?"

"First you're not the easiest people to find and second I didn't want you to stay with me just because we had kids! You don't love me but I knew that if you found out I was pregnant you would stay because of them or you would take them away from me. I didn't want that to happen. I won't let that happen." She still thinks about that as a hypothesis. They we're so mad I don't even now how they could control their voice, they were whispering.

"I would never take them away from you." He tried to tell her. By now their faces were really close. If I didn't know what was going on I would say they were about to kiss.

"I don't know. I can't trust you anymore. I don't know what you're capable of anymore. I don't know you." These words hurted him more than anything. They hurted all of us. Only now we were realizing how big our mistake was, how much our departure affected Bella. She's not as strong as she wants us to think.

"Please Bella. I'll beg if I have to."

"I don't want you to beg. I'm not doing this as revenge! I would never use my own kids. Besides you did what your heart told you. You stopped loving me and you left. I understand. I wouldn't want to make you unhappy. I wouldn't make you stay. I'm just trying to protect them. I'm not going to put them through this. I can't risk their happiness."

"Please Bella, stop saying I don't love you! I do! I won't leave. Please let me get to know them. Let me see them. Let me see you."

"You don't love me Edward! I will think about bringing them. I have to talk to Luke. It's his decision too."

"Bella!" He exclaimed desperate.

"I have to go now." She said looking him in the eyes.

"No!" He closed the small space that was still between them and kissed her. Oh my!! First she kissed back but then pulled him away.

"Stop Edward. Don't make this harder. I really have to go!" She begged dry sobbing. She picked the little girl carefully wrapping the blanket around her small body and turned to Edward one more time.

"Please Bella…"

"Just know that if I bring them tomorrow it's not for you. It will be because I think it's the best for them." She was starting to get mad because of the kiss.

"Please Bella, bring them. We will not leave again." I promised. Even if she didn't believe in Edward, she believed in me, right?

"I'll do what I think it's best for my kids. If I come and bring them, please be careful with the way you greet them." First I thought it was an odd request but when she glanced at Emmett I understood her concern.

"Bye." She said running to her car, holding my niece and leaving us standing in the room.

Edward sat back in the couch with his head on his hands murmuring "How could I leave her? What have I done? "

* * *

**So... Did you like it? Was it too dramatic? Did you think it was going to be different/better? Please let me know! I'm dying to know your opinion. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Hope you keep reading and reviewing. If you have questions please ask, I'll be glad to answer. Bye for now.**


	8. What's best

**Okay, here's another chapter. It's really late here (about 4am) but I wanted to publish this before I go to bed. I hope you recognize my effort, and the best way of doing it is reviewing. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you like this chapter and I'm looking forward to your reviews. **

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except Luke and the triplets.

* * *

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I had just left the Cullen's mansion and I was driving home. Thankfully Lizzie was still sleeping. I need to talk to Luke. He has to help me. I can't make these decisions alone. He's a part of the family and I value his opinion. I know he will help me.

I was driving a bit faster than usual, not that I didn't like velocity but most of the times I have three kids in the backseat and even knowing I won't have an accident I'm always careful, but I was anxious to get home.

I parked in the driveway, got out and took Lizzie out of the car, carefully adjusting the blanket. The afternoon was chilly and I didn't want her to get sick. I picked my keys and opened the front door, getting in the house and closing the door behind me. The TV was on but I guess Luke wasn't paying much attention. He was never the one to spend hours watching TV. In fact he only watched TV with the kids. I slowly walked into the living room trying to recompose myself. I was still shaken due to what had happened in the Cullen's house. As I expected, though the television was on, Luke was reading a book he had bought last week.

"Bella you're home. I thought you were going to come later." He said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah… me too, but it didn't take as long as I thought it would." I tried to keep my voice normal but judging by his face I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Is everything okay Bella? Where did you go? What happened?"

"Let me put Lizzie in her bed." I asked.

"You went there! You went to their house!" I could hear concern in his voice.

I silently entered the girl's room and placed Lizzie in her bed, tucking her in. I kissed her forehead and glanced at Lilly, making sure they were fine before leaving the bedroom. Luke had been waiting in the doorway and followed me when I left the room and went to the living room. He didn't say anything else. He was waiting for my confirmation.

"Yes, I did" I confirmed and started to sob, covering my face with my hands.

"Oh Bella!" He came closer and hugged me. I took my hands away from my face and hugged him back with all the strength I could muster, burying my face in his chest.

"I shouldn't have gone. I shouldn't have stayed here. I should have left right after I come back from the supermarket that day." I cried. He pulled me to the couch and we both sat.

"It's going to be okay sis. Why don't you tell me what happened?" He asked faintly patting my back, trying to calm me.

"I discussed with Edward. First he didn't believe the triplets were his. He was looking at picture of the three of them and he still didn't believed. He even dared to ask me if they were his! It was the first thing he told me. The first freaking thing he says to me after five years and he accuses me of cheating on him!" I exclaimed. I could fell my anger arise.

"Calm down Bells. I know you're angry but think about the kids. You don't want to wake them, do you? Besides I don't like to see you like this." He was truly worried and I was making it worse. I had to calm myself.

"I was getting ready to leave but he screamed to stop me and woke Lizzie up. When she fell asleep again he apologized. For what I don't really know but it doesn't matter anyway. I don't need his apologies. I survived five years without them. Then he wanted to talk."

"About what?" he asked curious

"The fact that we have three kids together. Though I don't think that's really necessary. I mean we spent five years without talking with each other and everything is just great. He apologized a few more times like if that would change anything. Like if that would erase all the whispering and gossip I heard, all the pain I've been through because of him…" I trailed off, now laying in the couch with my head on his lap, looking at his face.

"Ssshhh little sister. I know nothing will erase that but you have to be strong now. Your kids will need you more than ever." He was right but it hurt so much to think about all this again. To think about him again…

"He wants to meet them. He wants me to take them tomorrow and I don't know what to do. When he started saying that he was their father and that he had rights I lost it. I got really angry. Does he really thinks that just because they have their genes he can say he's their father? He never did anything for them. He didn't know but that doesn't change the fact that he was never there. God! I'm so confused."

"You're right Bella. He never was there for them and he never was there for you. He left when you most needed him."

"I'm afraid! I'm afraid he gets bored and leaves them like he did with me. I don't want my angels to go through the same I did. He promised he wouldn't leave but I can't trust him anymore. As much as I want to, I can't. I need your help. I need you to help me decide what to do." I pleaded.

"Whatever you decide is fine for me. I'll be there to support you no matter what. What do you think it's best?"

"I don't know. On one hand I don't want to ruin their happiness and if they meet Edward and then he leaves, they will be heartbroken, but on the other hand I don't want to deprive them of meeting their father and his family. There is so many things the Cullens can share with them, teach them; and they were always so kind with me. You should have seen Esme's reaction today when I entered the room with Lizzie, she was ecstatic… Emmett was completely amazed and Rosalie even hugged me when I told her I had named Lilly after her... I don't know what to do Luke. I fell so helpless. I don't think I can forgive Edward but if it's what's best for my angels I can try to get along with him… He doesn't love but I can try to be friends with him…"

"It's okay Bella. Your fears are totally justified. Edward hurted you a lot. I saw it. I saw how torn you were when I saved you five years ago. If I was in your place I wouldn't trust Edward either. There is nothing that can assure you that he will stay this time. Do you think he can leave?"

"That's it. I fell like I don't know him anymore. I don't know what he's capable of anymore. He's not the same Edward I knew. He stopped being that Edward in the day he abandoned me in the woods."

"I don't like the idea but maybe it's best if you take them. I'm saying this because I know you Bella. I know that if you don't do this you'll spend the rest of you existence wondering what could have happened if you had done it. Maybe Edward will do the right thing this time, maybe he had learned with his mistakes. If he hurts them or you I promise I'll give him hell for it." When he talked like this, it made fell like I had always been his younger sister. It made me feel safer. "But this is not the only thing that it's upsetting you, is it?" He knew me so well.

"Edward kissed me." I told him.

"What?" I started sobbing.

"I can't believe he did it! He doesn't love me! Why did he do it? Can't he understand that this only hurts me more? It brought back so many memories. Memories that I that I have to hold off." I was starting to panic. I had to stay strong.

"If I find him… I'll kill him. He doesn't have the right to do this." His voice was cold as ice. I had no doubt that if he found Edward it would not be pretty. "You can't let this affect you so much. I know it's hard but you're strong Bella. You can do this!" He was right. I had to be strong. I needed to protect my kids. I would be strong for them.

Luke has been my rock these past five years. He is always here when I need. Of course it was not the same as if Edward was the one to be with me, but I couldn't have asked for better. The truth is that Edward wasn't there, Luke was, and I couldn't be more thankful that he was. I would have never been able to go through these last five years alone.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for me. I will never thank you enough." I loved these conversations we had. He always made me calm down and helped me to think.

"It was my pleasure sis. You're the little sister I never had Bella." We stayed in the living room just enjoying the silence until a small voice call.

"Mommy." They were awake. I had a lot of thinking to do but talking to Luke made me see things more clearly. I just hope to be able to make the right choice.

Edward's POV

Bella had just left taking the little girl with her. The little girl that I now knew was my daughter. She was so beautiful: she had the face of an angel, her hair was chocolate brown like Bella's and she had the same green eyes I had when I was human, and her name was Elizabeth, which was my mother's name. Did Bella knew that? Bella… there is no words to describe how gorgeous she is. I was absolutely stunned when she entered the room. Her hair was a bit darker and waved, her eyes were bright gold, she was very thin but she was absolutely astonishing. When she was human I couldn't believe she could be anymore beautiful but I was clearly wrong.

"Bella is absolutely gorgeous. Maternity suits her so well. Like if she was meant for it." Esme spoke, breaking the silence that the room was dived in since Bella had left.

"You're right Esme. Though she's a lot thinner than I remembered. I wonder if she was sick before being changed or if it was because of her pregnancy." Carlisle commented slightly worried.

"I can't believe you actually kissed her." Alice choked out. It had been the best kiss of my life, even if it was the last one I would ever give her. Her lips were perfect, everything about her was perfect, and my memory didn't do her justice. Even the clear images of my accurate memory palled in comparison to her beauty when she was here. Her voice, her skin, her smile… she was absolutely faultless.

"Yeah, me neither." I sighed. "But that doesn't matter. She hates me. She doesn't trust me. She doesn't believe me. I will never get her back." I cried. "Hell! She doesn't even care!" I screamed. I was desperate. I would never hold Bella in my arms again. I would never kiss her again. I would never touch her soft skin. I would never hear her say she loved me again. I had lost Bella forever.

"Of course she does Edward." Rosalie said.

"If she didn't care she wouldn't be so mad Edward! If she didn't care she wouldn't even have come. She may not want to but she cares. And she does love you otherwise she wouldn't be so hurt by some of the things you said and she wouldn't be suffering so much." Alice continued trying to convince me.

"If she doesn't love you, if she doesn't care, why did she kissed you back?" Rosalie finished.

"In case you hadn't noticed she pushed me away." I replied hurt.

"Of course she did Edward. She thinks you don't love her; she doesn't want to suffer more. She cares." Alice reasoned.

"I love her. I love her more than anything Alice. I would do everything to have her back! I want to be with her and with our kids but she will never forgive me." What could I do? She had just left and I already missed her so much. These years had been hell. The only reason I hadn't gone to the Volturi and beg them to kill me was because of my family. I couldn't do that to Esme and, secretly, I still had hope that maybe Bella and I could be together again.

"Never say never Edward. If you really love Bella you won't give up! You will fight for her, for your kids. You have to show her that she can trust you, that you will never leave her again. You'll have to tell her the truth, the real reason that made you leave. Don't give up Edward! Bella needs you! Your kids need you! You have to fight for them!" Alice was right. I had to, at least, try. No matter how hard it is, I'll do everything in my power to have Bella back.

"You are so lucky Edward!" Rosalie said.

"Lucky?"

"You have three beautiful kids and unbelievably Bella still loves you, eve after all you've done to her." I should have known this was probably being very difficult for Rosalie. All she ever wanted was to have a baby, someone that she could love and raise, that's the reason why she hates being a vampire so much.

"I don't even know if she will come and bring the kids tomorrow." Bella's fears were justified but I hoped she would put them aside. I just needed one opportunity.

"You're lucky she's even considering to do it. If I was on her place I would have left on the same day I had found Alice and Jasper at the supermarket." Rosalie was right. No one in Bella's shoes would have done what she did.

"Bella has been through a lot and she loves her kids very much Edward. If she brings them tomorrow you'll be the luckiest guy alive. They are everything to her. Today when the little girl woke up and Bella talked to her… I don't even have words to explain it. I had never felt anything like that in my entire existence. Of course I already felt the love parents have for their kids but nothing compares to the way Bella loves hers. It made me feel so complete. It's an amazing feeling. It can overcome all the other feelings." Jasper commented. I believed. No one could love like Bella did. After all she fell in love with me, the most awful monster you could find. I was a monster, no matter who says I'm not, I am. I left Bella when she most needed me and I would never be able to forgive myself or make it up to her. There was no way I could.

"Snap out of it Edward!" Alice said.

"I really hope Bella comes tomorrow, I missed her so much. And now she has those tiny children. They are so cute." Emmett said looking at the pictures Bella had left here again.

"Emmet give the photos to Edward. He hasn't seen them yet." Esme asked.

"Of course not he was too busy ogling Bella and kissing her." Emmett snorted.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled slapping him in his harm.

"Ouch baby! Why did you do that?" Rosalie ignored his question while he gave me the pictures.

What had I missed? This was the first thought that came to my mind when I started looking at the photos. There wasn't many but it was enough for me to realize how much I had been missing. The first picture had been taken at Christmas, maybe last year, Bella and the triplets were sitting in a beautiful living room in front of a Christmas tree, and they all had huge smiles on their faces. The other pictures were very varied. Some had been taken on a park, others at the street; some inside of a house that I assumed was theirs.

Look at those pictures gave me the strength I needed to start fighting for my family. I would bring Bella back and I would be a father to my kids. I wouldn't give up. I had already lost too much.

* * *

**So... Did you liked it? I'm looking forward to hear your opinions, so review. I'm sorry if there is any mistake that I missed but it's really late and I'm really sleepy. Remember your reviews make me write faster so the more reviews I get, sooner I'll update. I'll update as soon as possible since I don't want anyone tracking me down, I don't want anyone to go insane and I'm kinda hoping Edward will come to hug me if I do. LOL. I'm not making any sense anymore. Time for me to go to bed. Hope you liked it. Bye guys. I love you! You're amazing! Don't forget to review! It will make me really happy in the morning! ;-)**


	9. Reactions

**Hello! Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love to wake up and read your reviews so don't forget and review. I'd love to know your opinion. Also I've reached 4000 hits so thanks to all of you who read the story. You're the best!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except Luke and the triplets.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I had spent the entire night in the girl's room thinking, going over my options. I was so scared of making the wrong choice. The last thing I wanted was to make my kids unhappy or cause them any kind of pain. They were my angels I would not bear to see them suffering.

I decided to take them to the Cullen's house after lunch. I couldn't run away forever, they would have to meet the Cullens. Maybe Luke was right, maybe Edward wouldn't leave this time. I know he can be a wonderful father; maybe he just needs an opportunity with them. I'll give it to him, he better not waste it.

Edward's POV

I was so nervous. It is past midday and I haven't heard from Bella. She won't bring them. She has probably left the town by now… I couldn't blame her…

"Edward? Come downstairs immediately!" Alice screamed. I don't know why she yells so much… We're vampires, our hearing is perfect, she could have just whispered, I would still hear perfectly. I did as she asked. I knew Alice too well to dare not to go and my mood had improved slightly since I had seen… and kissed Bella.

When I got to the living room they were all seated in the couches, just like the day before.

"What's happening Alice?"

"We are waiting for Bella and you should wait with us." She said excited. Wow! Bubbly Alice was back! Bella hadn't been missed just by me.

"Did you have a vision?" I asked animated.

"No but I'm pretty sure she'll come."

"How can you know that?" All this anxiety was killing me. I needed to know if Bella was going to come or not.

"Relax Edward! I know she'll come."

"But if you can't see that how do you know?" Emmett asked confused.

"Bella is my best friend I know her. She's hurt but she won't let that interfere with her kids' happiness. She'll do what's it's best for them…"

"What if she thinks that the best for them is not to meet us?" I cut her off.

"Don't be such a pessimistic Edward. Are you forgetting that Bella almost never seen Charlie until she moved to Forks? She knows what it's like not to know your own father, because even though she knew Charlie she just spent a few days with him every year. I know she won't put her children through that." She explained. I had to admit that her arguments were very plausible and logic but I couldn't stop myself from being negative.

"I think Alice is right Edward, besides Bella may be hurt and angry but she still cares. She won't deny us the pleasure of meeting those beautiful little angels." Esme agreed calmly. They seemed so sure Bella would come…

"By the way, why can't you 'see' Bella? You never saw any of this happening right?" Emmett asked puzzled.

"I don't know. Maybe it's her power, maybe my power doesn't work on her anymore, like Edward's didn't work when she was human."

"Or it may be because of the triplets." Carlisle suggested. "Let's hope Bella can explain it to us."

"Don't forget Emmett we don't want to scare them or kill them so try to control yourself when you greet them." Rosalie said to Emmett looking at him seriously.

"Could you stop Edward?" Jasper asked suddenly. I looked confusedly at him. I wasn't doing anything.

"What?"

"All those feelings… you're killing me, can't you just stick to one feeling at a time? "

"Sorry." I mumbled. "It's not like I can control it…" I defended myself. Then a wave of calm washed through me, I felt more relaxed. "Thanks Jasper."

"You're more than welcome." He replied

Twenty more minutes passed… God! Why doesn't she just call saying she won't come? At least it would spare me all this anxiety…

Before I could finish my thought I heard a car coming up our driveway and park.

"It's her! It's her! I knew she would come!" Alice screeched getting up from the couch and graciously dancing to the window to confirm. I was so relieved and happy. I would never thank Bella enough for this opportunity.

Bella's POV

"Mommy we're done can we go watch TV?" Luke asked while I cleared the table.

"Just while I clean this. Then we have to go to a place." I answered.

"Where? Where are we going?" Lilly asked curious.

"You'll see. Now let me clean this so that we can go." I replied ushering them to the living room while they pouted. I started putting the dishes in the dishwater when Luke entered the kitchen.

"You're going to take them to their house, aren't you?" He inquired too low for the kids to listen.

"I will. I just hope I won't regret it." I breathed.

"We have to believe everything is going to be fine. Think positive Bella."

"I'm worried about their reaction." I explained referring to the triplets. "After I told them that Edward had left me they never asked about it again. And everytime I would try to talk about him they would ignore me. I don't want them to judge Edward because of the past. They may be four years old, they may look four years old but you know that mentally they appear to be eight years old. Most of the times they act like they're four years old."

"Think positive." Luke insisted. "Do you want me to go with you? I can postpone the meeting I'm going to have in the hospital..."

"No. You came here to help you friend to diagnose his patient, and you'll do it. I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Okay. I'm going to leave now. Remember you're strong. You can do this. And think positive." He said smiling.

"Thank you." I said while he went to the living room to say goodbye to the kids and left.

I cleaned everything as slowly as I could. I wanted to delay what I was about to do for as long as I could. But eventually I finished.

"Okay kids, get ready to leave. Go get your coats." I told them while I picked a small backpack where I put some yogurts and cookies as well as some fruit in case they got hungry during the afternoon. I put the backpack on my back and went to the front door where my kids were already waiting.

I knelt down and buttoned up their coats. I grabbed my cell and my keys and we went top the car. I was nervous and worried…

"Mommy is everything okay?" Lizzie asked. Why did they have to be so observant?

"Yeah honey, everything's fine." I relied trying to hide my feelings better.

One by one I put them in their car seats, making sure they were safe. I headed to the driver's seat, put the backpack in the front passenger seat and started the car, heading once more to the Cullen's house.

"Mommy where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Why don't you tell us? Are we going to visit someone?" How did she know?

"Yes."

"Who?" Luke inquired.

"You'll see."

"Are we too far?" Lizzie questioned.

"No. We're almost there." I said as the Cullen's house appeared at the end of the road. Two minutes later I parked the car in the Cullen's driveway announcing. "We're here."

I got out of the car, put the small backpack on my back and reached for the car's back door when I heard a screech coming from the house. I was sure it was Alice. They must have heard me parking the car.

I opened the door and took the kids out of the car. They looked a bit frightened.

"It's okay." I picked Lizzie up and after I knock at the door Luke grabbed my free hand, while Lilly stood behind me.

Not ten seconds had passed when Alice opened the door smiling broadly.

"I knew you would come!" She said enthusiastically, jumping up and down. Lizzie put her arms around my neck and hid her face in the crook of my neck and Luke squeezed my hand harder. "Come in!" She was way too excited and she was scaring my kids, they weren't used to her bubbly personality.

They reluctantly entered the house. I knelt in the ground so that I could look them in the eyes. "It's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. Do you think I would bring you if there was any danger?"

"No." They faintly whispered.

"She's just excited." I said getting up again and entering the living room where the entire family was. Alice hadn't stopped jumping. "Please stop Alice. You're scaring them." I explained. She stopped immediately. "Thank you."

"Hello Bella, thank you so much for coming." Esme said sweetly smiling at us.

"Bella!" Emmett said running to us. Before I could say something he was floating in the air. Damn!

"Lillian!" I scolded. Al the Cullens were staring stunned. "Put him back on the ground immediately." I ordered. "Carefully. Luke help your sister please and try not to ruin anything."

"But he was going to hurt you and Lizzie." She defended.

"No he wasn't. He was only going to greet us. Now put him down." I asked gently. This really wasn't the best way for the Cullens to find out about my kid's powers. Thankfully they lowered him down without breaking anything, which I considered difficult taking into account Emmett's size.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine for me Bella. I actually thought that was really cool." Emmett said excited. I could see he wasn't going to be a very good influence to my kids. I just wanted to see if she had sent him flying through the wall, I was sure he wouldn't find it cool. Esme certainly wouldn't like. Lilly and Luke smiled mischievously.

"Don't give them any ideas." I said looking sternly at Emmet. "And you don't even think about pulling a stunt like that again. Haven't I told you already not to do that?" I said turning to Lilly and Luke again.

"It's okay Bella." Esme told me kindly. Lilly leaned against my leg looking for support. That was another reason why I didn't want them to use their powers like that.

"Here." I said handing an apple to Lilly and another one to Luke. Using their powers drained energy from them.

"Mommy what are we doing here? Isn't that the girl from the supermarket?" Lizzie asked pointing at Alice while I put her in the ground.

"Yeah who are they and what are we doing here?" Lilly asked confused. Everyone was staring at me. It was time. I had to put my fears behind and do what I came here to do; there was no turning back now. I made my decision and now I had to stick to it.

"Guys," I looked at the Cullens. "meet Lillian Esme, Elizabeth Alice and Lucas Anthony Swan-Cullen." They looked a bit surprised; they probably weren't expecting that I had given the triplets the surname Cullen. "Kids," I said kneeling on the ground behind my children. "These are the Cullens." They looked at me wide eyed. "Your uncles Emmett and Jasper, your aunts Alice and Rosalie, your grandparents Esme and Carlisle and… your… father, Edward." I pointed.

"Hello! It's very nice to meet you." Esme said tenderly. Edward just stared, like he had been doing since we came in, like if he closed his eyes we would disappear.

"No!" Lilly screamed. "You can't do this mommy!" She turned to me.

"I want to go home!" Luke asked.

"Stop kids! Please greet your family." I asked.

"No!" Lillian said crossing her arms.

"Lillian Alice! Behave!" I hated to have to talk like this to them but they couldn't do this. They had to meet the Cullens. I had kept them from their family for too long.

"We will not greet them because they are not our family. We don't know them and we don't want to." She yelled stomping her foot. The Cullens were staring shocked and I could see they were hurt.

"Excuse me but I think my kids forgot their manners outside. We'll be back in a few minutes." I knew the Cullen were probably going to hear everything anyway but still…

The triplets went to the door while I looked one last time at the Cullens.

"Bella you don't have to… We understand they…" Esme started.

"I have to Esme. I'm trying to raise three polite and civilized kids not savages." I answered before leaving the room.

"What was that Lillian?" I asked when I came outside.

"We want to go home. Please mommy." She begged.

"No. You have to meet them they are your family too…"

"No they're not.. We don't know them and we don't want to. They are nothing to us. They'll never be after what they did to you! They made your heart hurt. Our family is you and Uncle Luke and grandma Renée and Grandpa Aro and Uncles Felix and Demetri."

"They are your family whether you want it or not and you owe them the same respect you have for me." I felt so guilty. They were being like this because of me.

"No we don't. You can't compare it. They did nothing to deserve our respect or love. They left you alone, they made you suffer mommy." She insisted. I couldn't give up. I had to make them see how wonderful the Cullens are.

"You don't know them. You have to give them a chance. Didn't I teach you that we should always give people a chance before judging them? What they did to me doesn't matter. They love you. When they left they didn't knew I was pregnant. Please go back inside and greet them give them a chance. Edward is your father and the Cullens are your family too."

"He's not our father. He never did anything for us. He never went to our school parties and he never taught us anything. We don't need him. We don't want to meet him."

"You don't know what you're saying Lillian. I know what it's like not to know your own father. Before I moved to Forks I barely knew your grandpa Charlie and I only realized that when he died two years ago, when it was too late. I lost so much time. I regret so much not to have spent more time with him. I don't want you to go through the same. I don't want you to grow up regretting not to have met your father." I sobbed. I didn't want to talk about this because I knew I would break but they had to understand. I know how much I suffered when Charlie died. I felt like I had wasted too much time. I don't want them to feel the same.

I should have come sooner. I should have looked after the Cullens right after the triplets born. All this was my fault. They needed to understand how important this was.

"Mommy don't make us do this. What if they take us from you? We don't want to stay away from you. They make you sad and we want you to be happy." Luke talked.

"Honey they just want to meet you. They'll not take you from me because I won't let." I tried to tranquilize them.

"But they are so many and that big one is very strong." Lizzie cried.

"They won't take you from me but if they tried Uncle Luke and grandpa Aro would help me. Don't worry about that. They won't hurt you. Look I'm not asking you to like them. I just want you to be polite and give them a chance. They are wonderful, I'm sure you'll like them. Emmett likes to play video games like you Luke. Alice and Rosalie would love to play with your dolls Lizzie. Jasper and Carlisle adore reading, I'm sure they would tell you wonderful stories Lilly. Esme is always very kind and … Edward likes music just like all of you, he plays the piano very well and I'm sure he would love to teach you." I tried to show them how they would like to meet the Cullens.

"But mommy they hurt you…" Lilly insisted.

"Lillian, listen to me, you don't know them. Don't judge them for something they did to me. That it's not important. If I brought you it's because I want you to meet them. Nothing would make happier. Understand something, when I'm with you all the pain goes away and when you're happy I'm happy too. Please go in there, greet them and give them a chance. If you don't do it for you then do it for me." I asked.

"Mommy…"

"Please Lillian."

"But…"

"This is the end of this discussion. You are going to go inside and give a kiss to each one of them. Just be polite please. We'll talk better when we arrive home." My voice was gentle but firm.

I hope this works or I'll blame myself forever. I never wanted them to hate Edward and his family. It may be difficult now but they'll calm down and when they meet the Cullens they'll like them, I'm sure. It was impossible not to. For me it was going to be difficult to have to talk to Edward but I would do it for my kids. I had to be strong.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you think it would be different? Did you liked it? If you have any question, just ask and I'll answer. Now... how much do you want to read the next chapter? Review and let me know. You know your reviews make me write faster and I'll have a lot of free time tomorrow to write next chapter so maybe I can update... Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! Bye for now.**


	10. My story

**Hey! I promised I would update soon and I did. Now review please. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my story thanks to you I've passed 5000 hits and reached 100 reviews. I'm very happy and I appreciate all the support you have given me. You are amazing fans. I hope you keep reviewing. Just so that you know its almost 4am in here and if my parents wake up and see me doing this... I don't know. But I know it will be worth it because in the morning when I wake up I'll have a lot of reviews to read and reply, right? **

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except Luke and the triplets.

* * *

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I got the kids to go back inside and it was very awkward because I knew the Cullens had been able to hear everything Lillian said. Their faces showed it too. They were hurt, shocked, but I could see the love and adoration in their eyes when they looked at the triplets. I knew this was a phase but I hoped it would pass soon. I didn't want the Cullens to suffer because of this.

"C'mon!" I encouraged the kids to step forward and greet the Cullens. They looked at me as if asking if they had to. I nodded. Someday they would understand why this was important. "Please." Lizzie was the first one. Slowly she went to stand in front of Esme, who lowered herself in order to stay at the same level as her.

"Good afternoon." She politely said. Then she kissed Esme. Luke did the same and Esme was amazed.

"Lillian." I said firmly. First she hesitated but eventually did the same as her siblings. One by one they greeted all the Cullens, including Edward. I saw Edward's eyes sparkle when the kids greeted him. I just hoped that meant he wasn't going to leave again.

"Thank you Bella." Esme managed to say. I could clearly hear all the emotion in her voice; I knew she would be crying if she could.

"Mommy can we go outside?" Lilly asked. I knew they were nervous maybe it was best if I just let them go for a run, to calm down, besides I knew the Cullens would want answers.

"Sure but don't go too far. Call if you need something and be careful." I kissed them on the top of their heads and they left running.

"Thank you so much Bella. You can't imagine what this means to us." Esme said hugging me. When she released me I felt that I should say something about the talk I had had with my kids a minutes ago.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted them to react this way. I guess it's my fault, I should have insisted with them. Every time I tried to talk about you they would ignore me or change the subject. I should have insisted. I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault Bella. They have every right to react like that. They are right. I can't blame them. I never was a father to them. I was never there and I'm truly sorry for that but I can't let you blame yourself for this. I have to deal with the consequences of my actions."

"Edward is right this is not your fault, Bella. C'mon sit here." Alice said pushing me to the couch.

"I guess you have some questions." I knew they wanted to know what had happened to me after they leave.

"What happened after we left? And how did the Volturi fit in this? We heard them call Aro…" Edward asked. The way he looked at me was strange; I couldn't name the emotions in his eyes. If I didn't know better I would say it was love but Edward didn't love me and I had to stop thinking about that. It would only make this harder.

"When I found out I was pregnant, two weeks after you left, I decided to look for your meadow. I was desperate and I needed to think about what I was going to do. I thought I was never going to find it but I did and then out of nothing Laurent appeared." The Cullens gasped in surprise. "He said he was working with Victoria but that he couldn't resist my blood. He attacked me and right before he sank his teeth into my neck someone threw him across the clearing. It was Luke. While Luke was fighting with Laurent a few huge wolves, that later I found were werewolves, appeared. They were going to attack Luke but I managed to say that he was helping me. They helped Luke to kill Laurent. While the wolves burned Laurent's body, Luke approached me and I saw his eyes were golden. He said he used to be a doctor when he was human and he wanted to know if I was alright. I told him I was pregnant. He picked me up from the ground and took me home. Charlie wasn't at home yet so we had time to talk. He said he had heard about your family and he wanted to meet you. I told him what had happened and that you had left. In the following month he kept visiting and I introduced him to Charlie. He helped me tell Charlie that I was pregnant. Then he decided that it was best if we left Forks. I agreed. The town held too many memories. Besides we didn't know how my pregnancy was going to be and we didn't want to raise suspicion. First Charlie didn't agree but I explained him I needed to leave and eventually he understood. I have been living with Luke since then. I would have never made it without his help." This was my story. I left out some details but I didn't want them to fell guiltier than they already felt.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lizzie ran into the room calling. Did something happen? Maybe one of them got hurt…

"What is it Lizzie? Did any of you get hurt?" I asked worried.

"No. I need your help. Lilly wants to play hide and seek but Luke wants to play Red Light/Green Light and they said I have to choose. But if I chose hide and seek Luke will be mad at me and if I chose Luke's game Lilly will. I don't want them to be mad at me." She quickly explained. Thankfully it was nothing serious.

"Let do like this: first you'll play hide and seek and then you play Red Light/Green Light. Is that ok?"

"But how will we know we have to change the game?"

"I'll say."

"Good. Thank you mommy. You're the best!" She said hugging me and running outside again.

"What about the wolves? Did they create any problems?" Jasper asked.

"Luke and I talked to them. It wasn't easy to convince them but one of the wolves was Jacob, an old friend of mine. When Luke mentioned how dangerous my pregnancy could be they allowed him to watch me and change me when it was necessary. It was very difficult to convince them. Jacob moved closer to us after the babies born. We're still friends." I explained.

"You still haven't told us how the Volturi fit." Edward pointed out.

"Luke though it was best to tell the Volturi while I was pregnant to prove that we hadn't changed them and that the triplets were mine. So Aro came with Felix and Demetri to see me. After the triplets were born we spent almost a year in Italy." I explained.

"Why?" Alice questioned

"Aro offered and all the help we got was welcome, we didn't know how they were going to develop and Aro wanted to make sure they wouldn't become dangerous. He tried to convince me and Luke to join the Volturi but we refused and he agreed with us that that wasn't the most appropriated environment to raise three children. We usually visit them on holidays and they come to visit us too. That's why the kids are so close to them, especially after Charlie passed away two years ago."

"So you kept visiting Charlie and Renée even after you were changed? Don't they notice that you aren't aging?" Carlisle asked

"They knew I was pregnant they called a lot of times to know how I was, I couldn't just disappear or die, and I didn't want to. Anyway for now it's not something that draws a lot of attention. Most of the times they just have eyes for they grandchildren."

"But you are different!" Rosalie stated.

"I wear contact lenses so that they don't see that my eyes changed color and as I said they pay more attention to the kids then to me."

"You can't blame them Bella." Alice commented.

"Alice's right they are the most beautiful children I've ever met and you raised them very well. I wouldn't do a better job." Esme complimented.

"Bella… I was curious about what Lillian did to Emmett… Do they have the same powers? Because you asked Luke to help her…" Carlisle started.

"They don't have the same powers but they can share their powers between them. Lillian can move things with her mind, Luke can blow things up, and Lizzie can create and manipulate force fields."

"It must be difficult to raise them having those powers, I mean, when they fight with each other don't they use their powers? They could probably destroy a house!" Esme observed.

"I already took care of it." I said remembering the first and last time my kids used their powers against each other. The Cullens looked curiously at me. "A few years ago they started fighting with each other and decided to use their powers, to punish them I stopped them from talking and seeing each other for three days. It was enough to make them understand how important they were to each other. They never fought like that again. I also prohibit them from using their powers inside of the house. Time to play Red Light/Green Light." I said. I knew they could hear.

"Amazing Bella. I have to say you are a wonderful mother." Esme complimented.

"Thank you Esme but sometimes it's not easy and there is times when I'm not so sure of that." Sometimes I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing for my kids.

"Bella why did Luke changed you?" Edward asked. He seemed to be upset about that. I knew he didn't want to change me

"We had agreed that he would change me a few months after the triplets' birth but there were some complications during the delivery and he had to change me right after they born."

"But even if everything had gone alright he would change you! Why?"

"Because it would be very difficult to me to raise three half vampire kids when I was merely a fragile human." Why was he so against the idea of me being a vampire? God! I couldn't understand him!

"Bella how could you control your blood lust around your kids when you were still a newborn?" Jasper asked truly curious.

"I didn't have time to worry about that. My kids were alone, they needed me. Luke couldn't take care of them all by himself. First I thought it was out of need but later I found that I could easily resist human blood. It was not very appealing to me, maybe because I was so averse to it when I was human." I explained.

"Mommy can we leave" Lilly asked impatient. "Please."

"Okay. Call your brother and your sister."

"Are you already leaving Bella?" Alice questioned disappointed.

"I have to Alice. The kids are tired and I think it's enough for today."

"Does that means you're coming back tomorrow with them?" Rosalie asked hopeful.

"I'll try." I still had a conversation to finish with them and I could only hope they understood my reasons. "C'mon kids say goodbye." I encouraged when they came into the room.

"Goodbye." They said in unison before leaving the room. Edward came closer to me.

"Thank you Bella. You don't know how grateful I am." He said taking my hands in his.

"I asked them to give you a chance, do not let them down. That's all I ask and don't hurt them."

"I won't Bella. I promise." Being so close to him made fell good but I couldn't let myself believe that something might happen. It will only hurt me more. Edward doesn't love me. I have to stop thinking about that. He's just being gentile and expressing his gratitude. I tried to convince myself. I carefully removed my hands from his.

"Bella!" Alice called coming closer. "You asked your kids to give us a chance. Won't you give us a second chance with you?"

"I already did Alice. My kids are the most important thing I have, bringing them today was the biggest proof of trust I could give you. This is your second chance with me." I told her.

"Bella…" Edward started. I put my hand in his lips stopping him before he could say anything else.

"Edward… I'm doing this for our kids. I don't want them to live without a father. I hope we can at least be friends. I don't want them to suffer because of our… indifferences." He looked surprised.

"But Bella, I…"

"Some things just aren't meant to be Edward. I just want to do what's best for them."

"Sure" He said with… disappointment? Why would he be disappointed? Maybe I was imagining. I picked the small backpack I had brought and left before any of them could say something else.

The triplets were already waiting by the car. I put them in their car seats and headed home.

Edward's POV

Bella had just left and I never felt worse in my entire life. First my kids practically said that they hate me and now Bella said she wanted to be friends with me? I can't be just her friend. I need more. I need to hear her say that she loves me. I need to kiss her and hold her. Without her I don't fell complete. She's the best part of me and without her I'm just a monster. I'm nothing.

"They hate me and Bella wants to be my _friend. _What am I going to do? I could have everything and because of a stupid mistake, because of a lie I lost everything I ever valued. I lost Bella, my Bella and I lost my kids. It hurts so much." I cried falling on the ground.

"You haven't lost anything yet Edward." Alice stated. "Your kids just need time to calm down. They just want to protect Bella. She's their mother and they don't want to see her suffer. They will accept you. And you certainly did not lose Bella. How many more times will I have to say you that she loves you?"

"Didn't you hear her?" I sobbed. Her words stung in my heart. We were meant to be. Bella is my true and only love. If I can't have her I won't have anyone else. She was my light, my sun, my world… She was everything to me.

"Edward, Bella thinks you don't love her and you insist in making her believe that. Why haven't you told her already that all you said was a lie? She needs to know!"

"Son, Alice is right. Bella needs to know. She's suffering because of a lie. You have already seen the extent of your mistake, what it took from you. Now you have to make it right and fight for your happiness, for your family's happiness. You'll do no good if you continue there mourning over what's not lost yet." Carlisle said.

"You're right. You are all right. I'll do it tomorrow. I'll start to fight tomorrow." Bella would be mine again and this time it would be forever.

Bella's POV

I got home with the triplets and made them sit on the couch. I had to finish the conversation we had started at the Cullens' house. Their future depended on that.

"You will never do the same you did today. The Cullen's are your family too. They love you. They want to spend time with you and meet you. "

"But…" Luke tried to talk.

"No. You have to understand something. Your father never knew I was pregnant. I only found out after he left. It's not his fault."

"But he shouldn't have left you! You loved him." Lillian said.

"He didn't love me. It happens. I wouldn't want him to stay with me if he didn't love me. Some things aren't meant to be but I don't regret anything because I have you. Please try to forgive him. Give him a chance. You have a wonderful father and I don't want you to regret not meeting him."

"We won't. We don't need him."

"You do. He is your father and no one can take is place. You will regret not meeting him and that's why I'm doing this. So please promise you'll give Edward and the Cullens a chance. For me."

"We'll try. But it's just for you." Lizzie agreed.

"Thank you."

The rest of the day went by calmly. Tomorrow would be a new start on my kids' lives, or so I hope.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Review please and I'll update as soon as I can. If you have any question, ask. I'll be more than glad to answer. Thank you for being so amazing. Don't forget to review! **


	11. Bonding and Learning

**Here's another chapter! I really hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. Keep doing it! Those who don't review, please do it. It would mean a lot to me and it only takes a minute. Your reviews are my inspiration which means that if you don't review I can't write and if I can't write I can't update. Are you seeing where I'm going with this? Then please review. Besides I think my mother is coming here and it's really late (almost 4am) so I think she won't be very happy. Please review! Thanks you all. Love you!**

**Disclaimer:**Stephenie meyer owns all the characters except Luke and the triplets.

* * *

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Another day, a new start, I hope. We were on our way to the Cullens' mansion. I trusted that after the talk I had with the kids yesterday, they would be more receptive to the Cullens but Lillian and Luke didn't seem to be convinced. Lizzie was more interested. She was always the less stubborn and the sweetest. I knew she would be the first to give in.

"Mommy, why do we have to see them again today? It's Thursday, it's the day you let us practice our powers!" Lilly whined.

"The Cullens have a yard too and it's even bigger than ours. You can still practice." I said. Every Thursday I would let them practice their powers. It was important that they learned to master them so that they wouldn't accidentally use them in public.

"Do they have powers like us?" Lizzie asked. I was glad she wanted to know more about the Cullens.

"They do. Alice can see the future, Jasper can sense and control emotions and your father can read minds." I explained.

"Does that mean he has been listening our thoughts?" Lilly asked shocked.

"I don't know sweetheart. Maybe he can't listen to you. But you can always ask him."

"Does that happen?" Luke asked.

"He couldn't hear me so maybe he can't hear you either." I told them parking in the Cullens' driveway. I was still taking the kids from their car seats and Alice had already opened the front door and was jumping in the porch steps. I almost laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Hello." She chirped happily letting us in.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her while she led us to the living room. Jasper and Emmet were sitting on the ground playing PlayStation, Esme and Rosalie were looking at a magazine and Edward and Carlisle were talking. They were the picture of a perfect family.

"Bella!" Edward said getting up. He was strange. Was he happy to see me? It looked like that. No. He is happy to see the kids again; but he can be happy to see me too right? I mean friends are happy when they see each other. He also looked nervous.

"Hi Edward." Why did I love him so much? Why couldn't I just forget him and be just his friend?

"Hello kids." Esme greeted them.

"Hi." Lizzie replied walking in Esme's direction and hugging her waist. I couldn't describe the look in Esme's face. She was so happy. I think she wasn't expecting this. Luke went to stand behind Emmet and Jasper, watching them play. He looked very interested in the game.

"Try like this." He said grabbing Jasper's controller and pressing the buttons with a concentrated look.

"Hey! You won!" Emmett exclaimed surprised though I could also tell he was a bit angry. It probably hurt his pride to be beat by a four-years-old boy.

"How did you know that?" Jasper asked curious.

"My Uncle taught me." Emmet and Jasper were amazed, looking at Luke like if he was a god.

"Can I ask you something?" Lizzie asked Edward.

"Of course. Anything." Edward was so happy. I swear I had never seen his eyes shinning so much. He could barely control his voice.

"Mommy told us you could read minds. Can you read ours?"

"No, I can't." He said frustrated. I bet his only wish was to be able to read their minds. Lizzie and Lilly sighed relieved.

Suddenly my cell started ringing. I pulled it out of the front pocket of my jeans and answered it.

"Hello." I didn't know the number.

"Hello, is this Isabella?"

"Yes, may I know who I'm speaking with?"

"Oh. It's Amanda." Amanda? I knew that name was familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Amanda?"

"Melanie's mother. My daughter is in the same class as your children." Oh. I wondered why she was calling me. It's not like we were friends, in fact I had only seen her a couple times. She almost never went to pick her daughter up from the kindergarten. Her mom, Melanie's grandmother used to do that. She was a very nice lady.

"Yes, I see." Even though I didn't particularly like her I had to be polite. She reminded me of Lauren Mallory, my high school colleague.

"Well Melanie's birthday is coming up and I would like to invite you and your lovely triplets to her party." My kids were already next to me furiously whispering, begging me to say no. I found that a bit strange. Why wouldn't they want to go to their colleague's party? I knew they weren't very fond of her but still… Luke particularly was very nervous and energetically shaking his head.

"When is it?" I asked.

"In two days. Melanie would love to have your beautiful kids at her party. She talks about them all the time."

"Well, unfortunately we won't be able to attend. We are out of town visiting some family." I answered. The kids immediately relaxed.

"Family?" She rudely asked. I could hear the sarcasm in her voice which made me very angry. The entire Cullen family was also listening. "I though it was just you and your brother. Didn't your boyfriend abandon you when you were pregnant?" I could kill her right now! How dare she? She didn't know anything about me or my story.

"We are visiting some family!" I vehemently affirmed. "And what my ex-boyfriend did or the family members we're visiting are none of your business." She had stopped being polite, so I didn't saw a reason to keep being it myself. Besides she was humiliating me and mocking with my life. She was insulting me; it was like if she was telling me I wasn't good enough.

"I'm sorry but everybody in the town knows you are a single mother because your boyfriend left you…" Then there was some strange noise on the other side of the line like if someone was trying to take the phone from her. Then I heard a muffled voice yelling "What do you think you're doing? How dare you talk to Miss Swan like that?" I immediately recognize this voice. It was Melanie's grandmother. "Bella? I am so sorry for my daughter's inexcusable behavior." This lady was a very good friend of mine. We would always chat a bit while we waited for the kids and she invited me over to her house at least one day a week.

"It's alright." I replied trying to keep my voice normal but failing miserably.

"Of course it's not all right. I can't even believe she was so rude. I haven't raised her to be like this." The poor lady lamented. "Sadly she has become an awful person and I'm afraid my granddaughter is will follow the same path. She's going to turn into a shallow and frustrated person."

"Don't say that Mrs. Cooper. Melanie is a wonderful girl."

"No she's not and we both know it. She may be beautiful but my daughter is not raising her the right way. And haven't we agreed that you would call me by my fist name?"

"Of course Natalie. Anyway as I said we won't be able to attend to Melanie's party since we are out of town."

"We'll I'm very sorry. And please do not let my daughter's words affect you. She's just jealous." Jealous? Why would Amanda Geller be jealous of me? She had everything. A husband, a daughter, money, looks…

"Jealous?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course my dear Bella. She is jealous of everything you have. My granddaughter will never be as amazing as your wonderful kids. You are young and gorgeous, and you have your entire life ahead of you. Not to mention the fact that every single man in this town has his eyes set on you."

"Excuse me?"

"Of course honey. I'm sure you know that all the single men in this town want you to be theirs. They just don't have the guts to ask you out dear. Especially that friend of your brother, the one with green eyes and blond hair that works with him at the hospital."

"Who? David?" It was the only friend of Luke who fitted the description.

"Exactly honey. I'm sure you have already noticed he has his eyes set on you. If you want my opinion I think you should give him a chance. He's a wonderful young man. You two would make a wonderful couple." I was astonished. I always thought of David as a friend. I had no idea he liked me that way. It was so embarrassing to have this conversation when I have the entire Cullen family listening. I mean it's not like they could actually avoid it. Our supper enhanced senses could be a problem sometimes.

"Uh…well…" I stammered.

"Look Bella, I know everyone in the city comments and gossips about you but you have to be superior. We both know my daughter is not the only one who acts like this but as I have already told you they are just jealous because none of them will ever be a third of what you are. Believe me Bella, you are the best mother I have ever seen and the fact that you had to fend for yourself with only the help of your brother is nothing but a motive to be proud. You should not let other people affect or hurt you. The idiot who left you doesn't even dream about what he's missing."

"Thank you Natalie. As always it was very good to talk to you." It was very comforting talking to Natalie.

"Well I hope you come back soon and when you do don't forget to give a chance to the green-eyed doctor. You would make the perfect couple. You're youthful and beautiful, you deserve nothing more than to be happy Isabella."

"Thank you and goodbye."

"Goodbye." I ended the call returning the cell to my pocket. "Now are you going to explain why you don't want to go to Melanie's party?" I asked turning to my kids.

"Well… Melanie is a bit…" Lillian started.

"Yeah she's…" Lizzie tried.

"She's just too… we don't really like her. She just wants to be our friend because we are pretty. She doesn't even know our favorite color or games. " Lilly finally said.

"Yeah and she only talks about clothes, shoes and shopping. She never wants to play with us because it will ruin her hair or her dress." Lizzie completed.

"She just wants us to go to her party because of Luke. She says she wants to be his girlfriend but of course he doesn't want to." Lilly completed. What? Weren't they too young to think about these things? Here I am overreacting. It was just kids' crushes. Everyone has one and from what I could see my kids weren't very interested in their admirers.

"Lilly! You couldn't tell anyone." So this was the reason why Luke had been so nervous when I was at the phone.

"Why not?" She asked angry.

"Well for the same reason you don''t want anyone to know Andrew is always after you."

"Hey! He's just my friend." Lilly defended. I had to admit they looked really cute.

"Okay, okay! Calm down. Is there anything else I should know?" I asked playfully.

"David likes Lizzie." Lilly and Luke said in unison. I had to laugh. Edward looked at me like if I was crazy. He held a worried look in his face. I think he was taking this too seriously. I would have to talk to him about this. I could truly imagine Edward as the type of father that would try to kill any boy who tried to get too close to his girls. Now that I noticed Emmett and Jasper didn't seemed too happy either. What was with the men in this family and overprotection? Jesus!

"Can we go practice outside mommy?" Luke asked.

"C'mon! You promised we could." Lilly insisted.

"Sure, but be careful. I don't want you to get too tired." I agreed. I hadn't even finished and they were already leaving the room. They really needed to release some energy.

"Why did you laugh Bella? Aren't you worried?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"About what Edward? There's nothing to worry about. It's just kids' crushes. It's totally normal. Besides they aren't even interested." I replied.

"What are they practicing Bella?" Alice asked jumping. Honestly! She looked like a kid on Christmas Eve. Didn't she get bored from jumping all the time?

"Can you please stop jumping Alice?" Thankfully she did. "They went to practice their powers. They need to be able to control them around humans and it also allows them to consume some energy which makes my life a lot easier. Sometimes, even being a vampire, it's difficult to keep up with them."

"Can we watch?" Emmett asked excited.

"I'm sure they won't mind." I didn't need to say anything else; Emmet had already left the room. I think that describe Emmett's state as excited would be an understatement. I followed him with the other Cullens behind me.

The Cullens watched amazed my kids using their powers. To the triplets this was more of a game than anything else. Luke would separate a branch from a tree, Lilly kept it floating in the air while Lizzie formed a force field around it, lowering it to the ground. Then Lilly would send the branch flying and Luke would blow it up. Then they would exchange powers and do it all over again.

"Bella I'm very curious about the triplets. I had never heard of half-vampires. I wonder if you could tell me some things about them."He asked when we sat in the grass watching the kids. I was already waiting for this. I knew Carlisle would want to know more about the kids.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" I said. Edward came to sit next to me and I don't know why I had the feeling he was nervous. I just couldn't know why.

"Do they grow at the same rate as humans?"

"Physically they do, though mentally they seem to be a lot older, I mean, in some situations they are more mature than a human kid with their age. They understand things that most kids with their age wouldn't. Aro thinks that when they reach a certain age, probably twenty or so they will stop aging. But of course this is just a theory."

"Interesting. That's very interesting. What about their vampire and human characteristics?"

"Well they can't run as fast as us and they are not as strong, but Luke says it may be because they are still little. Their senses are not as enhanced as ours but they are still better than humans'. As already noticed their hearts beat. They have some venom mixed in their blood which makes their skin harder then humans'. They rarely are sick, though it happens."

"What about their diet?" Edward asked.

"They eat human food though once a month I have to take them hunting. They also don't sleep a lot. About six or seven hours each night. As they grow older they sleep less."

"Is their body temperature the same as humans?"

"No, because of the venom mixed in their bloodstream, their blood runs slower. This makes their body temperature lower."

"You mentioned that they shared their powers. How exactly does that work?" Carlisle was fascinated.

"Have you heard saying that twins share a special bond between them?"

"Yes."

"Well Luke thinks that because they are half vampires that connection is stronger. They can share their thoughts and powers, but only if they choose to. Usually they have the same dreams since during the night they can't choose to open or close their minds."

"Amazing." Carlisle exclaimed. "Do you have any powers Bella?"

"Yes. I can shield myself and others from vampire powers' attacks."

"Is that why I can't read you?" Edward questioned.

"Yes but now I also block Alice and Jasper's powers."

"Does that mean I will never see your future again?" Alice whined.

"Only if I don't want you to. I can control my shield, which means that if I allow you can see my future and Edward can hear my thoughts. Though I'm still practicing. It's still a bit difficult to pull up the shield."

"Oh" Edward exclaimed. "Bella can I talk to you?" He said getting up.

"Sure." I wonder what he wants to talk about. He led me to a small bench that was near a tree and we both sat.

"Look Bella first I want to apologize for all the pain that I put you through and to say that I'm truly sorry. I never regretted anything in my life like I regret leaving you." I was shocked. What did this meant? I tried to talk but he stopped me. "Don't let me finish before I lose my courage. I love you Bella, I never stopped loving you, and all I want is…"

What was he saying? Where was he going with this conversation? I couldn't let him continue. It would only make me suffer more.

"No. Stop Edward. I understand that you're confused with all that happened and I think you are mixing everything up. You're just afraid that after Luke help his friend we will leave again but I assure you that I'll do everything in my power so that you can keep seeing them. I want you to be present in their lives. So don't worry. You don't have to stay with me just so that you can be with your kids." This was exactly what I was afraid he would do, but I wouldn't let him do it. I don't want to suffer more and I don't want him to suffer either.

"No Bella you don't understand, I'm not confused, I want to…" He was cut off by Luke who was running towards us.

"Mommy c'mon you have to see what we are doing." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Edward. Edward remained seated in the bench, looking at me while I let Luke drag me along to where his sisters were.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know. I'll be anxiously waiting for your reviews. Feel free to point mistakes or ask questions. I read the entire chapter looking for errors but I'm a bit sleepy so I can accidentally not have noticed one or two. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I'll update as soon as possible. Please, please review! Hugs**


	12. Someday

**Here's chapter 11! It's a bit shorter than the last ones but I didn't want to keep you waiting. Thank you so much to everyone who reads my story. I've passed 8000 hits and that's all thanks to you. Please those who review keep doing it, those who don't, you know what they say: It's never too late to start. Please review! My dad found me if he remembers this in the morning... Review and show me it was worth to get caught. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except Luke and the twins.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

Today when I was seated in my room's window bench, watching the sun raising I thought about how blessed I was, how much I have. And I realized Bella had been the one to give me everything that makes me truly happy. She passed through the walls I had raised to keep everyone away from me, knocking them down. She always saw the best in me. I will never be able to thank her enough for all she did for me. For what she keeps doing. She brought me back to live, she loved me, she showed me why people devote their entire lives seeking their true love. I didn't believe in that kind of love until I found her. I never thought such a strong feeling could exist. Actually I knew, I saw it between Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, even Rosalie and Emmet. I just never imagined it would happen to me. I underestimated her feelings and she proved me wrong. I broke her heart and she still defends me. She's unique. She faced dead because of me, yet her only fear was losing me. I let her down. She gave me so much and I let her down. God! She offered me more than I thought was possible.

Bella is everything. She's my everything. I know I can't live without her. I also know I don't deserve her but I'm going to win her back. I'll spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to her. It will never be enough but at least I will try.

It was the first time I saw the sun raise since I left Bella. Maybe because it represented my life now. Bella was my sun, the light. She keeps the darkness away. Now that she was back, I would do everything I could to make her stay, to make the day last forever because I know that if she's by my side there will never be another night in my life.

I couldn't wait for the afternoon. Bella would bring the kids again. Even though I know they don't like me because of what I did to Bella I was eager to see them. Somehow I knew today would be better. Maybe someday they will fully accept me. I understand it's hard for them and they need space. I know I have to earn their trust and I'll do it, even if it's the last thing I do.

I had been right. Today was better. Elizabeth actually talked to me. I was so thrilled I could barely answer. She wanted to know if I could read their mind. Unfortunately I can't. It's ironic. The minds I wish I could read are the only ones I can't. When I answered I saw the relief in hers and Lillian's face. Lucas taught Jasper a trick that helped him to defeat Emmet. I was so happy the kids were starting to get along with us.

At that moment Bella received a call. The things I heard shocked me. I had no idea people treated Bella so badly. She didn't deserve; she was the most kind and loving person I knew. Then the grandmother of the kids' classmate came to the phone and said all the man in town were interested in Bella… I didn't doubt it but Bella is mine. I had to talk to her. I had to tell her as soon as possible what I really felt for her.

When the kids went outside we followed and after Bella talk to me and Carlisle about the kids I decided it was the time to tell her the truth. I led her to a small bench next to a tree and started.

"Look Bella, first I want to apologize for all the pain that I put you through and to say that I'm truly sorry. I never regretted anything in my life like I regret leaving you." I think it was a good way to start. I had to let her know how much I regretted the decision I had made back then. She seemed shocked and tried to talk but I couldn't let her. If she stopped me I would lose my courage. I couldn't delay this anymore. "Don't! Let me finish before I lose my courage. I love you Bella, I never stopped loving you, and all I want is…"

"No. Stop Edward. I understand that you're confused with all that happened and I think you are mixing everything up. You're just afraid that after Luke help his friend we will leave again but I assure you that I'll do everything in my power so that you can keep seeing them. I want you to be present in their lives. So don't worry. You don't have to stay with me just so that you can be with your kids." What was she saying? Why didn't she believe me? She had to believe in me! I need her! I can't be away from her!

"No Bella you don't understand, I'm not confused, I want to…" I'm not confused. I never was so sure of anything before. I love her. I love Bella! She needs to know. Unfortunately Lucas came and took Bella.

"Mommy c'mon you have to see what we are doing." He grabbed her hand and she went with him. I stayed seated in the bench watching her leave. What if she never believed me? What if I couldn't convince her that I love her? I can't stand another day without seeing her. Every time I touch her I feel complete and when I have to let her go it's like the place where her body touched mine is on fire. I was so lost in my thought that I did not notice Alice was by my side.

"I guess it didn't go very well." She stated.

"She didn't believe me. She says I'm confused. She thinks I just wanted to be close to the kids. I need her Alice. I have to make her believe me because I can't spend another day without her. It hurts not to have her near. Why doesn't she believe me?" I whispered. I couldn't avoid feeling desperate.

"It's going to be fine Edward. She's protecting herself. She just doesn't want to suffer more. It's not going to be easy. You know that. You have to keep trying. It doesn't matter how many times she tries to resist, you have to keep trying. You have to show her you won't give up Edward."

"But I can't understand! Why did she believe in me when I said I didn't love her five years ago but now she doesn't believe I lied?"

"You know Bella, Edward. She always thought she wasn't good enough for you. It was easier for her to believe when you said you didn't love her because, in her opinion, she's not worthy of you. She believes that she's not the right girl for you."

"But she is Alice. I'm the one who doesn't deserve her. Have you seen how perfect she is? She's gorgeous, smart, kind, loving. She's a wonderful mother. Right now, I don't care if I deserve her or not. I just know I need her here, by my side. I've been alone for years. I had you but all of you had someone and sometimes it was like if each couple was inside their little bubble. I wanted that for myself. I wanted to be as happy as everyone else. I wanted my other half. Now I could have that if only I wasn't so stupid. I could have more than that. Bella gave me three beautiful kids and I already lost five years of their life. I want them with me. I want my family with me."

"It's going to be okay. Bella can't hide her love for you. She will believe you. She won't be able to keep denying your feelings or hers for that matter. She will give in. She needs you too." Alice reassured me. "Let's join the others. Bella will leave soon. The kids are getting tired." Alice went to stand next to Jasper and I took my place next to Carlisle.

"They are fantastic Edward."

"They are. Absolutely amazing." I agreed.

"I see your talk with Bella didn't go very well."

"I didn't really had time to finish but no it didn't go very well. I don't know what to do. She doesn't believe me."

"She will son. You'll have your family with you soon. I know it. And what a wonderful family Edward. Esme is right, motherhood suits Bella. I'm sure you going to be a great father too." He said patting my shoulder. "Bella knows that too." I stared at him. How could he know that?

"She wouldn't let the kids meet you if she didn't think you'd be a good father. As she said she will always do what's best for them." He answered to my unspoken question.

After a while they started playing, rolling in the grass and getting all dirty, but they were having fun. Bella would have a hard time washing all that. They were laughing.

"Okay kids that's enough. I don't want to spend the night washing your clothes."

"You can ask Uncle Luke to do it." Lillian suggested.

"I don't think he'll like it either." Bella answered.

"I'm hungry mommy." Elizabeth complained.

"Wait a minute." Bella quickly went to her car and came back with a small white backpack. "Go wash your hands." She ordered them.

"Come I'll show you where the bathroom is." Esme offered. They looked at Bella, she nodded reassuringly and they followed Esme.

"Here" Bella said when they came back handing each one of them a yogurt and a spoon. They sat in the grass eating happily.

"Mommy can we eat chocolate ice cream after dinner?" Lillian asked. So they liked chocolate ice cream.

"I don't know…" Bella taunted.

"Please, please, please." They begged.

"We'll see…"

"But we were good and we behaved." Lucas reasoned.

"Maybe…" Bella caved.

"Yeah!" When they finished Alice went to wash the spoons.

"Will come again tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know." I panicked. Was it because of what I had said to her? "I was thinking about going to hunt tomorrow." She explained.

"Then why don't you leave them here while you go hunting?" Alice suggested. I saw Elizabeth grab Bella's hand harder. I think they don't like the idea.

"I don't think they would stay here alone. But maybe…" Bella trailed off.

"What?" Emmett asked animated.

"Maybe Luke could stay here with them. If you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind! In fact we're quite anxious to meet him." Esme exclaimed. I think I want to meet him too. What I really want to do is thank him for everything he did for Bella and my kids. I also wanted what Bella didn't tell us. I know she hid things. She never talked about her pregnancy, for example.

"I'll talk to him then. I just hope he doesn't have to go to the hospital."

"Great!" Alice yelled. Elizabeth leaned against Bella's leg looking for support, so Bella picked her up. She placed her head on Bella's shoulder and immediately closed her eyes, drifting off. They must be really tired. While we spoke Lillian and Lucas had lie down in the grass and fallen asleep. Bella noticed and silently laughed.

"They always get tired after practicing their powers. Edward, can you help me to put them in the car?" She asked. I was so surprised.

"Of course." I wouldn't lose the chance to hold my kids. I carefully picked Lillian and Luke off the ground and hold them close to my chest. They were gorgeous. It felt so good to hold them.

I followed Bella to the car and waited while she put Elizabeth in her car seat. Then she took Lucas and did the same. While Bella placed Lucas in the car, Lillian leaned her head against my neck. I could fell her gentle and slow breaths. It reminded me of when I used to hold Bella, but at the same time was different. She looked so fragile and so beautiful. She was an exact copy of Bella. I passed her to Bella who accommodated her in her car seat. Carefully, not to wake the kids, Bella closed the car doors and turned to me.

"Thank you." It was all I could say but I knew she understood.

"I figured you would like to hold them. You never had the chance, when they were babies and now they don't let you get too close. But I'm sure that will change. They just need some more time." She looked sympathetically at me. I could also see guilt in her eyes.

"You don't know how much it meant to me Bella. And this is not your fault. These are the consequences of my mistakes and I have to deal with them. Anyway thank you for giving me this chance. I already loved them. I will not let them down. I will not let you down."

"You're welcome. They love you too. They can't help it. You're their father. I'll be going now. Tell everyone I said goodbye." Then she reached and planted a small kiss in my cheek. I was astounded. "See you tomorrow Edward." She got inside of the car and drove off.

I stood there for a while. I couldn't even describe how I was felling. Happy yet incomplete. Though I had hope. Maybe some day she would not have to leave. Maybe someday I would be able to hold my children when they were awake. Maybe someday they'll call me 'daddy'. Someday I will have my family with me. I know I will. It will be the happiest day of my life.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know and review!If you have questions, ask away. I'm sorry if there is some mistakes but at 4am I'm already a bit sleepy. I have to go, if my dad tells my mom I'll be dead by tomorrow and you won't know what happens next and how the story ends... Though if you review maybe I can show her and say: See... all these people were waiting for an update. So don't forget to review. Hugs**


	13. Filling the Blanks

**Chapter 12 is out! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. I'm not very sure about this chapter, so if you don't like it fell free to say it. I'd really love to hear your opinion. Looking forward to your next reviews. For those who care my father didn't tell my mom how late it was when I update the last time so I'm still alive and I'll be able to keep telling you this story. Today is even later so I hope they don't decide to wake up. **

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers own all the Characters except Luke and the triplets.

* * *

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Everything was better this afternoon. I was relieved and happy the kids were starting to accept the Cullens. They were so tired they fell asleep while I talked with the Cullens. I asked Edward to help me to get them in the car. He looked surprised but eager at the same time. I know it must be hard for him not to be able to hug his kids whenever he wants. He had never got the chance to hold them when they were babies and now they kept their distance and he respected it. I wanted to believe the kids would feel comfortable with the Cullens soon.

It hurt to see Edward suffer because of this. Even if he doesn't love me, I love him and I see how much pain it causes him to have to stay away from his children. We were almost arriving home so I called Luke.

"Bella?"

"Yeah. Are you at home?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm almost there and I need help to carry the kids inside. They fell asleep."

"Sure. I'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks."

Two minutes later we arrived. Luke was waiting in the porch steps. I parked the car in the driveway and got out.

"So… they fell asleep."

"Yes. They were practicing their powers at the Cullens and then fell asleep."

"Who helped you to put them in the car there?" He asked while carrying Luke and Lizzie, while I took Lilly, inside.

"I asked Edward to help me. You should have seen his face. He was so happy. He's suffering a lot with this."

"He's only suffering the consequences of his mistakes Bella, whether you want it or not." We laid the kids in their beds and went to the living room.

"Are you going to the hospital tomorrow afternoon?"

"No. My friend will do the night shift so I'll only go at night. Why?"

"Well I was thinking about going to hunt tomorrow afternoon, and Alice suggested that I left the kids there but I know they won't stay there alone so I was hopping you could stay with them. Besides the Cullens want to meet you. What do you say?"

"It's fine for me. After all, before I saved you, my main goal was to find them and meet them. Now I just have more things to talk about with them." He said smiling.

"Please don't give them a hard time because of what happened with me. They are already suffering a lot." I asked.

"Don't worry Bells. I'll behave. Is there something you're not telling me Bells?" Dang! How did he know? I thought I would be able to hide my conversation with Edward.

"No. Why do you ask?" I tried. Maybe I could still avoid this. I didn't want to talk about that. I just want to forget. God knows I want to believe in Edward but I don't want to get hurt again. His feelings can't change so drastically. Five years ago he didn't love me and now he does?

"I'm not a fool Bella. Something happened and you're not telling me. What happened? You're not very good at lying and you know it."

"Edward tried to talk to me again today. He told me he was sorry for what he did and he said he loved me, that he has always loved me but I know he doesn't."

"What do you mean with _he tried_?"

"We didn't have time to finish. Luke wanted to show me something." I quickly explained.

"Why don't you believe him? Did he sound insincere?"

"No. No. He sounded very genuine, I want to believe him. In the past five years all I ever wanted was to hear him say that he loves me but it doesn't make sense."

"I didn't know that Love was supposed to make sense."

"Not Love. Edward, Edward doesn't make sense. First he loves me, then he doesn't so he leaves and now we meet again, he finds out we have kids and he loves me again? It's insane. I'm sure he's just afraid of what will happen when we go home. He doesn't want to stay away from the kids. I understand that but I don't want to suffer more and I don't want him to be unhappy. So it's not important. I just have to forget what he said and I'll be fine."

"Will you?"

***

Edward's POV

Bella and Luke must be almost arriving with the kids. Everyone is really excited and curious about Luke. We all feel grateful towards him. After what he did for Bella and the kids, how couldn't we? Especially me. Bella herself said she would have died if it wasn't for him.

"They're here." I heard Alice call. I was so distracted I didn't hear the car pull in. I quickly made my way downstairs.

"Hey." Bella greeted us. She was wearing dark grey yoga wrap waist pants and a white halter top.

"Where's Luke? Isn't he coming?" Alice asked disappointed.

"He's going to meet us here. He had to go to the hospital just to check something with his friend's patient. His friend is going to do the night shift so he'll only have to go at night." She explained.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Alice asked horrified.

"Have you forgotten that I'm going to hunt? I don't think the animals I'll hunt need me to be all dressed up, do they?" Alice thought for about a minute.

"No. I don't think they do." She finally answered. Seriously, Alice was crazy.

"Dang it." Luke exclaimed. Then he handed Lizzie some candies. "I actually thought she was going to say yes." He mumbled.

"Betting again?" Bella asked disapprovingly.

"They bet? Definitely Cullens." Emmett laughed. Five minutes later the doorbell rang again. This time Carlisle was the one to open the door.

"Welcome to our house. Please come in." A few seconds later they were in the living room. Next to Carlisle was a tall young man. Didn't seem to be older than twenty five. He had curly brown hair and golden eyes.

"Hello. My name is Luke and I'm Bella's brother."

"It's very nice to meet you."Esme said hugging him.

"This is Esme and Carlisle." Bella introduced. "Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper and Edward."

"It's very good to meet you." He said.

"Now that you're here, I'll be going." Bella turned to the kids. "Mommy is going to hunt and you stay here with uncle Luke and the Cullens okay?"

"Why can't we go with you?" Lizzie asked.

"Because you're not thirsty yet. I promise I'll take you next time. Be good." She turned to Luke. "In that bag there are clothes so that I can change but also fruit and yogurts for them. I'll take my cell with me so if you need anything call." She said pointing to a blue bag that was next to the couch.

"Relax Bells. Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"Behave." She told him before leaving. What was that supposed to mean?

"Please take a seat." Carlisle offered.

"Oh, Oh. Uncle Luke can you give us the knives Uncle Jacob offered us so that we can make some charms to mommy's bracelet?" Lillian asked excited.

"Here." He handed them small knives. "Be careful."

"Okay." They ran outside excited. I was worried and I was not the only one. They could get hurt. Luke seemed to notice our concern.

"Don't worry. Those knives aren't strong enough to pierce their skin and they are very well trained. Jacob taught them an old technique of his tribe that allows them to sculpt very small figures but with great detail. He gave Bella a bracelet with a few charms made by him, after the triplets born; now every now and then the kids sculpt some charms to the bracelet. They are quite talented." He explained. "So… finally I meet the Cullen family."

"Bella told us that when you found her you were looking for us." Carlisle stated.

"Yes. I had found the Denali clan and they told me about you. Then when I went to Forks to look for you, I found Bella and I had to help her. I'm glad I decided to do it." I'm glad too. To think that Bella could be dead now…

"Her pregnancy must have been very difficult and dangerous. We all want to thank you for everything you did for Bella. She's very important to our family."

"I wouldn't say. I don't mean to offend you but you have no idea of how much Bella needed you, what she went through."

"I only did what I though was best for her. I was just trying to protect her. I never stopped loving her but it wasn't safe for her to be around me and my family." I said.

"When I found Bella she was not only emotionally hurt but also physically weakened. Her health was rapidly deteriorating and the pregnancy was not helping. I had to take her away from Charlie before things got worse. He could notice something was different, besides she needed to get out of Forks. Too many memories… "It hurt to hear him say that but it was true.

"How was her pregnancy?" I asked.

"As I said Bella was very weak; she barely ate, she didn't went to the street, and she had nightmares every nights, so she almost didn't sleep. That's the state I found her in. After she told me she was pregnant I told her how dangerous it would be. She still wanted to have the babies so I told her that she had to be more careful with her health. I used to spent almost the entire day with her, making sure she ate and slept but she was still very weak. When she moved in with me I was by her side 24/7."

"How long did her pregnancy last?" Carlisle asked.

"Seven months but the kids were completed developed. I had no idea of what I was doing, I had never seen anything like that happening: a human pregnant with half-vampires; but I knew it would be dangerous. When she reached the fourth month she could barely move. Her legs were too weak and if the babies moved a lot she could get seriously injured or even die. She started getting too weak again, she said she wasn't hungry and most of what she ate was to feed the babies. I thought she wasn't going to survive. I knew I would have to change her right after the babies were born, if she made that long. The last month was the worst. She looked like a ghost. She was paler than now; she didn't move at all, a small movement was painful. The babies were too strong but I'm glad she didn't give up. She kept fighting.  
I have never seen anyone like her."

"Is that why she's so thin? Because she wouldn't eat?" Alice asked horrified.

"Yes. When you left Edward, Bella stopped living, she gave up. The only reason why she survived was her kids. She didn't give up because she didn't want them to lose their mother too."

"I had no idea. I didn't know she was pregnant." I buried my face in my hands. If regret could kill, I would be dead. To imagine what Bella had gone through was one thing. To know what really happened was another completely different. We were all shocked. Rosalie, Alice and Esme would be crying right now, if they could. How could I do this to Bella? My Bella! My angel, she didn't deserve this.

"It's no use to blame yourself now Edward. It won't change what happened. It was hard, difficult and dangerous but it's over. You weren't there. You should have but you weren't. Deal with it." His voice was harsh and cold.

"I want to make things right. I want to be a father to my kids and I want Bella. I need her. I can't live without her. I left. It was wrong and I regret it more than anyone can imagine. Hear you talk about what happened hurts more than any of you can imagine because none of you knows how much I love her. I'm desperate. I want to tell her but she doesn't let me. I want to end with her suffering. I want her to know that I love her, that I never stopped loving her. That's the truth. Please do not make me suffer more. I know I deserve it for all the pain that I caused her, but I can't take it anymore. Before Bella I was empty, when I found her I told myself I couldn't lose her because she meant the world to me but I left. I felt even worse than before because I knew what was missing and now… Now I look at her, I see her everyday but I know she will never take me back because I left her alone when she most needed me."

"But you also gave her what she treasures the most. Bella looks at what happened and says it was all worth it. If she had given up, those beautiful and brilliant children wouldn't be outside right now." I understand what he meant but it didn't change the guilt that was burning me inside. "I didn't say this to make you feel bad but so that you understand that Bella went through a lot, she suffered too much and she's only trying to protect herself and her kids."

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"In the day Bella found Alice and Jasper in the supermarket she freaked out. She wasn't ready to meet you again. She got scared. She hasn't healed yet. The day you told her you didn't loved her is still very present in her memory. She never forgets, she never will. Now I ask do you love her Edward Cullen?"

"More than anything."

"I'm going to say the truth, I don't like you! You've made Bella suffer too much. You made your kids suffer too much. They try not to show but I know them. That's why they are so mad at you. They hate you for what you put them and their mother through. It's not easy to take your uncle instead of your father to your class on father's day, but they will forgive you."

"I hope so."

"But if you love Bella as much as you say you do, you're not being fair to her. You're hurting her by hiding the truth from her and not controlling your instincts. Bella told me that you kissed her; she thought you were playing with her feelings because she doesn't believe you love her. Tell her the truth or else you have to stop doing that kind of things. I won't be happy if you stay with Bella but I won't oppose if that's what she wants. I just want her to be happy. This is the only help I can give you."

"Thank you." It had passed almost an hour. Bella would be arriving soon. I would have to find a place where I could talk to her without being interrupted. Luke was right! She needed to know the truth and I couldn't spend one more day without being able to be close to her.

"_She said Luke is going to be in the hospital tonight. You should go to their place when the kids are asleep and talk to her."_Alice thought. It was actually a good idea.

"We finished!" Luke shouted entering the living room followed by his sisters.

"Let me see." Luke (Sr) asked. Each one of them held a tiny figure in the hand.

"When will mommy arrive? I miss her and I want to give her her present." Elizabeth whined.

"She must be here soon princess." He said. Right after he said that I heard steps outside. Two seconds after Bella entered in the living room. Her clothes and arms were dirty with mud, but she still looked beautiful.

"Hey." She spoke.

"Mommy! We made presents for you." Lillian said.

"I'm really curious but I think I should change first don't you?"

"I'll show you the bathroom. You can shower if you want." Alice offered.

"Thank you Alice. I would like that." Bella grabbed her bag and followed Alice upstairs. Alice returned to the living room, ten seconds after and ten minutes later Bella came down.

I couldn't believe in what my eyes were seeing. Bella was wearing a beautiful royal blue, white and black dress with a floral print and a blue ribbon in the waist and white ballet flats. Her hair was dry and loose forming curls at the end. She was gorgeous. I doubt I would be able to get my eyes off of her. She was my angel.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review and let me know. I'll post on my profile pictures of Bella's outfit for the hunt and the dress. Please review. I'd be really happy if you did. I'll try to post next chapter as soon as possible. I'm sorry if I didn't see some mistakes but it's late and I'm tired. I just wanted to keep what I said and update today. Please tell me what you think! If you have questions, just ask. I'll be glad to answer.**


	14. How much I love you

**Hey! Here's next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate your support. I'm so happy that so many people like my story. You're amazing. Please review. Your reviews are what keeps me up until so late just to update my chapters. Because I know that when I wake up I'll have a lot of reviews offering suggestions and brightening my day. Thank you so much for bringing so much happiness to my holidays. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

After I had a quick shower I came down, carrying my bag that now contained my dirty clothes. Everyone was staring at me like if they had never seen me before.

"That's what I talked about Bella! See that dress looks lovely on you." Alice squealed. I wonder if she ever stops thinking about clothes and fashion.

"Alice is absolutely right about the dress." Esme complimented me. Thank god I can't blush!

"You look hot Bella!" Emmett stated. Rosalie smacked him.

"Mommy what does that mean? And why does everyone say that about you? You can't have fever, right?" Lizzie asked with a puzzled expression. That's it! I will kill Emmett! What is he doing to my baby girl?

"Huh… Mommy will tell you when you're older. Is that okay? It's grown-up things." I tried to explain. I glared at Emmett.

"It's fine mommy. You always look like a princess when you wear that dress."

"Thanks honey. Aren't you hungry?" When I changed I noticed that the yogurts and the fruit I had packed for them were still in my bag.

"Yes, but we want to give you the presents we made first." Lillian said impatiently dragging me to the couch and forcing me to sit next to Luke.

"What did you made me?" I asked. I don't like to receive presents but just because I don't like people spending money on me. This was different.

"We made charms for the bracelet uncle Jacob gave you." Luke said happily. Jacob gave me the bracelet after the triplets were born. Back then it hold just five little wooden charms: tree baby strollers, a wolf and a heart. During these last five years Jacob has been adding some and now that my kids learned the technique, they do it too.

"Let's see then."

"I made an L; it stands for Lizzie, Lilly, Luke and love." Lizzie said smiling. They had already put little cufflinks on the top of the charms so I only had to interlock them on the bracelet.

"Now, it's my turn. I made a strawberry because that's it's how you smell." Luke said handing me a small strawberry.

"And I made a chocolate bar because your hair is brown like chocolate and we love chocolate and we also love you…" I laughed.

"Thanks honey. Now come here and give me a hug." The three of them came hug me at the same time. I love them so much. I would die for them without a second thought. "Have you given the knives back to your uncle?" They immediately handed the knives back to Luke. I reached for my bag and took the yogurts handing one to each one of them.

"How was your hunt?" Luke asked.

"Fine."

"You'll take us next time, right?" Lilly asked.

"Sure sweetheart. I promise." I said caressing her hair. My cell rang. Was it me or my cell always rang when I was at the Cullen's.

"_Bella?_" I didn't recognize the voice and I didn't know the number either.

"May I know who I'm speaking with?" I politely asked.

"_I should be upset that you don't recognize my voice, I thought we were friends but I don't think we ever spoke at the phone so you're forgiven._" I was a really bad friend if I couldn't recognize my friend's voice. "_It's David, Bella. Green eyes, blond hair… I work with your brother at the hospital…_"

"Oh David! I'm so sorry."

"_It's fine Bella. So… I called because… huh… I… wanted to… ask you something._" He stuttered. He seemed nervous.

"Well, go ahead." I encouraged.

"I… wanted to know if you… I wondered if you would like to… catch a movie with me." Was he asking me out? On a DATE? I couldn't believe Natalie was right. I wasn't sure what to answer. Would I want to go on a date with him?

"I… We're out of town." What was I supposed to answer? David was goo-looking and very nice but I didn't know if I could be more than his friend.

"Maybe we can plan something when you come back." He insisted.

"Sure. I'll call you when we go back home." How bad could it be? I could at least go out with him once. It didn't mean we had to do it again or that I had to be his girlfriend. Friends go out with each other too.

"Thanks Bella. I'll be waiting for your call. Bye."

"Bye." I shut the phone. I wondered how he got my number. I was sure I had never given it to him. Only if… I turned my head to my side finding a very amused Luke. "You gave him my number." I accused him playfully, slapping him in the arm while he laughed.

"He's my friend and asked me a favor. What? Would it be that bad to go out with him? He's a very nice guy and you know it, besides he really likes you. Actually I'm surprised he took so long to call. I already gave him your number two days ago."

"I guess not. I'll see when we go back. You could have at least told me. I didn't even recognize him on the phone. I just made a fool of myself." I wept.

"I'm sure he didn't notice. He was too nervous; he couldn't even form a coherent sentence." Luke continued to laugh.

"Excuse me. I'm going to get some air. I'll be back soon." Edward said. He looked upset. Why would he be upset? Did I say something wrong?

"Are you okay Edward?" I couldn't stop myself from worrying.

"Just fine." He answered sarcastically, stomping angrily out of the room. What the hell was wrong with him? "What happened in here? Did I miss something?"

"No Bella. Edward is just being an ass for no reason. Don't worry." Rosalie said. I was really impressed. In the past days Rosalie had been really nice, but now that I was a vampire there was no danger that I would expose them, so I guess it made sense. I was very happy we were getting along.

"Okay." I didn't know why, but I was feeling guilty. I don't know what I did or said to make him so upset. Perhaps I should go talk to him… try to figure out why he was so angry. The Cullens were chatting with Luke and the kids. It was so good to see that my two families were getting along. Even thought the Cullens had left me I still considered them my family and even if I tried I couldn't hate them. Lillian was the only one who still offered some resistance but I knew that someday she too would give in. I hoped that my kids would soon look at the Cullens as their family too. Nothing would make me happier.

Everyone was distracted so no one noticed when I left the room and made my way outside. The sun was almost setting and the sky was painted in orange and yellow. Edward stood with his back to the house, looking at the sky. I just wanted to run to him and hug him. It took all my strength not to do it. I couldn't. Suddenly he turned around.

"Bella." He breathed. He was so beautiful. His skin sparkled a little as the last rays of sunshine met his skin.

"Huh… I…" Damn! Even after five years he could dazzle me. He could still leave me speechless with his beauty. "I just wanted to know… if you're okay. You seemed really upset."

"I'm fine, Bella." He insisted. I knew he was lying.

"I'm sorry if I said or did anything that upset you." I apologized.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry Bella. I'll be fine… I can only blame myself." He stared intensely at me, like if he was trying to tell me something. He seemed to be in pain. It broke my heart to see him like that. I just wished I could take his pain away. I longed to hug him, kiss him… I just wish there was something I could do to comfort him. He was suffering but I didn't know why and I couldn't think of any way to comfort him.

He had this crazy, desperate look in his eyes. Though that was not the only thing I saw, there was something else, something I couldn't describe.

He raised his hand and reached for my face. When his skin came in contact with mine I leaned against his hand. I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Bella…" The way he said my name made me feel so strange, it felt… right. "Can I hug you?" His voice was so frantic, so full of emotion. It was not smooth and calm like I was used to. I don't remember of ever seeing him like this.

Before I could say something he came closer and held me in his arms. Maybe later this would cause me pain but if took his away, I didn't mind. If this gesture relieved his suffering then I wouldn't mind at all. I fought against the feelings that were threatening to come over, all the words that I had kept in my heart for the last five years. It felt so good to be held for him again.

He tightened his embrace, like if he was afraid I would leave. He buried his head in my hair and inhaled, just like he used to do when we were together. I had to keep remembering myself that we were not together, that he didn't love me anymore. It hurt but I couldn't pull away because this was everything I had wanted to do for the last five years. I had wanted to touch him, to feel that he loved me just one more time. Suddenly he started sobbing, crying tearlessly, and hugged me even tighter.

"Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much." I didn't know what he was thanking me for. I didn't care. All it mattered was that we were together, holding each other. One more time. One last time.

Edward's POV

It tore my heart to hear Bella talking on the phone. It hurt to think of her with someone else. When she agreed to go out with the guy she was talking to on the phone… It was like all the hope that I had been feeling these last couple of days had vanished.

She was saying yes to someone else because I had hurt her, because I had told her the most horrid lies. There was no one else to blame but me. Right now the pain was stronger than the guilt.

When Bella ended the call and started talking to her brother about it, I couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much so I decided to come outside and see the sunset. It was gorgeous but it had nothing on my Bella. I felt someone behind me and immediately thought of Alice. I quickly spun around ready to send her away when I recognized the person standing in front of me. Bella. My Bella.

Her skin was sparkling because of the sun that was almost set, the wind made her beautiful dress move, flowing around her legs, she was so beautiful. She was an angel, my angel.

"Bella." It felt so right to say her name. It made me feel complete.

"Huh… I… I just wanted to know… if you're okay. You seemed really upset." She had noticed. She cared enough to come outside and see how I was. Maybe there was still hope.

"I'm fine, Bella." I persisted.

"I'm sorry if I said or did anything that upset you." She whispered.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry Bella. I'll be fine… I can only blame myself." If I lost her I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I couldn't lose her now. I was addicted to her. I love her so much, it hurts. My fingers ache to touch her soft skin; my lips burn to kiss hers, every cell in my dead body wishes to feel her. I couldn't stand to be near her without feeling her in my arms. What if this was the last chance I would have to be with her? I couldn't let her go! I panicked. I can't lose her. I love her. I want to tell her the truth, so much.

I slowly raised my hand and touched her face; her skin was smooth and flawless. Surprisingly she leaned against my hand. Touching her face wasn't enough for me. I wanted to hold her, to feel her close to me.

"Bella… Can I hug you?" I was afraid she would reject me so I didn't wait for her answer. I took her in my arms and held her small body against mine with all the strength I had in me. Our bodies fit like pieces of a puzzle. I couldn't let her go. She had to stay with me! What was I going to do without her? How would I be able to survive if she was with someone else? I buried my head in her hair, eager to breath in her sweet smell. She was my angel and I would never let her go. I would die before I lose her to someone else.

A huge hole was open in my chest and only Bella could close it. Only she could stop the pain I was in. Only she could save me. I started sobbing. I couldn't held all this pain inside me for any longer. I was so grateful she hadn't pull away. I tightened my embrace.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you so much." I had so much to thank her for. She had done so much for me. I just wanted to hold her forever. I would never leave her again. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her but I was afraid she would go away. I wasn't ready to let her go yet. I just wanted to hold her a little longer. Who knows when I'll be able to do it again?

"Bella?" Someone called from the inside of the house. Reluctantly I let her go. The places where her body touched mine immediately burned, longing for her.

"I'm going." She turned around and walked to the door. Before getting in she looked one more time at me, smiling sadly.

I had to get her back as soon as possible. She belonged to me and I belonged to her. I wouldn't let a lie to get in the way of our happiness.

***

A few minutes later, Bella, the kids and Luke left. Each day that passed made it more difficult to watch her go. Every day I wished she didn't leave.

"So… will you go?" Rosalie asked sitting beside me.

"Where?"

"To Bella's house tonight. I don't know what happened when you two were here alone but I know that neither of you wanted to part. It's not right. You shouldn't be separated. You love each other to much to bear this. You need her and she needs you. Being like this is only causing more pain to both of you. Honestly, I don't think you can take it anymore. This is tearing you apart Edward. Bella is suffering too. Do you want her to suffer?"

"Of course not."

"Then move your but, go have a shower and go fix this mess." She ordered getting up and leaving. I decide to take her advice. Tonight Bella would believe me. No matter how long it takes for her to believe me, I'll tell her how much I love her and how much I need her I my life.

Bella's POV

The kids had finished their dinner and Luke had already left to the hospital. Lilly and Lizzie were watching a bit of TV while I cleaned the kitchen and Luke (Jr.) was already sleeping. The kitchen was a mess. It took me at least twenty minutes to clean everything. My daughters should be already asleep on the couch.

I made my way to the living room stopping dead on my track when I saw him standing in the middle of the living room, looking lovingly at the girls.

"Edward? How did you came in?"

"The window. I'm sorry. It's the habit."

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Want to help me to put them in bed?" I asked hopping to delay our conversation.

"Sure." He answered without hesitation. He quietly picked Lizzie up and waited while I did the same with Lilly. Then he followed me to their room. When I looked at him I noticed that Lizzie had already adjusted her position in Edward's arms. She was holding his shirt with her little hands and had her face against his chest.

I laid Lillian in her bed and Edward moved to Lizzie's and did the same, carefully unclasping her little hand from his shirt. He put the covers over her, caressed her face and kissed her forehead. He made his way to Lilly's bed and did the same. I knew he would be a great father. The love he already had for our kids was obvious.

"Luke is in the room in front of this one." I informed him. He instantly headed for our son's room while I kissed our daughters goodnight.

I waited for him in the living room. What we did seemed so right. This was how it was supposed to be all along. For these few minutes we were a normal family. I was brought back from my thoughts when Edward entered the room.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Us." He answered shortly. This time I wouldn't be able to escape.

* * *

**Don't kill me please! Did you liked it? Were you disappointed? I know many of you were waiting that Bella and Edward would talk in this chapter so please don't kill me. I just wanted to give them some time together and a bit of family time before the big talk. Please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. So show me how much you want to read next chapter. If you have questions, ask I promise I answer. Oh! Tell me what you think of Bella's dress. I don't know a lot about dresses because I'm more a jeans-and-t shirt kind of girl so I'd love to know your opinion. Anxiously waiting for your reviews. Hugs**


	15. The Talk

**Hey! Here's the chapter most of you have been waiting for. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks to you I've already reached 215 reviews. Please keep them coming. You're the best. I love you. I know you're really anxious to read the chapter, so I'll leave my rambling for later. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. Unknown author

Bella's POV

"There is no 'us', Edward. It ended five years ago." I whispered remembering that dreadful day.

"Yes there is Bella. There will always be 'us'. As long as I love you there will always be us. I may not know the future but I know I'll never stop loving you." Why was he doing this to me? Didn't he understand that all this was hurting me? I don't want to hurt anymore.

"Please stop Edward! Don't do this to me. I can't handle it. I've already promised you I would do my best to keep you in our kids' life. Please don't do this to me." I begged seating in the couch with my head in my hands. It hurt. It hurt too much. His voice, his eyes, his face… It hurt to hear him say he loved me knowing it wasn't true.

"Look at me Bella." He was in front of me kneeling on the ground. His hands gently grabbed my wrists moving my hands away from my face. "Please believe me! I'm telling the truth. I do love you. More than anything." I turned my face away from his. I couldn't bear to look at him, afraid of what I would see in his eyes. He released one of my wrists, using his now free hand to lift my chin forcing me to look in his eyes. "I love you Bella. Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

"Because it's not possible! First you loved me then you didn't and you left and now you find out we have kids and you love me again? It's not possible. I don't want you to stay with me just because you think it's your responsibility. That was one of the reasons why I didn't look for you. You can't love me! It's impossible!" I cried in despair.

"I know it may look like that but… it's not. I never stopped loving you! You are my life Bella. I can't live without you." He tried in vain to convince me.

"I don't believe you. I can't believe you." I tried to turn my face away from his but he didn't let me. "I can't understand!"

"I lied Bella. That day in the forest… I lied." He lied? What is he talking about? Why doesn't he just leave?

"You lied?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I did and I regret it more than anything. I started regretting it in the moment that I left you alone."

"Why? Why would you lie?"

"I wanted you to be safe. I didn't deserve you; I was keeping you from living a normal, human life. Every second I spent with you made me love you even more and increased the danger my world represented to you. If I didn't say what I said you wouldn't have let me go. I lied to protect you Bella. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me, because of what I am. But I didn't hope you believed me so fast. It hurt that even after I tell you countless times that I loved you, you believed so rapidly when I said I didn't. One time was enough to convince you. Why?"

"You seemed pretty sincere. And I always knew I wasn't enough for you. I was just boring and plain. There are a lot of better girls for you out there than me. I always knew that someday you would realize your mistake and leave me."

"I'm a good liar Bella. I had to be. You had to believe me but I never stopped loving you. Not for one second. And I don't care if there are better girls for me out there because I don't want any of them. I want you. I love you. You are more than enough for me. You were never boring and plain. You were always gorgeous and lively. You brought me back to life. I love you and I've missed you like crazy."

"Are you telling me that for five years my kids have lived without a father because you decided that it would be safer to me if you left? Are you telling me that for five years I've been miserable, thinking you didn't loved me, because you lied?" I spat at him. How could he do this to me? I was so angry…

"Please Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I knew you were pregnant I would have never left because my reasons to stay would be much stronger then my reasons to leave. I love you, I do! Please believe me. I can't live without you!"

"How do I now that you're not lying now? How can I say what's true and what's not? How can I believe you Edward?"

"You have to trust me Bella! You have to believe me!" He sobbed desperate, placing his head on my knees. "Since I left you everything is always the same. It's just loneliness and pain. It doesn't matter how many people are with me, I always feel alone. I miss you. I miss everything about you. I miss your laugh, your voice, your hair, your touch, your kisses… I miss to be able to hold you in my arms, to sing to you, to be with you… I need you Bella! I can't live without you! Since I left you I've only existed, like an empty shell. I need you like a bird needs his wings because without them he can't fly; like a fish needs the water because without it he'll die. I feel lost without you. There's this pain in my heart that won't go away, no matter what I do. It doesn't matter where I look at, I can only see your face, your smile. There's nothing I wouldn't do to go back in time and undo my mistake, but I can't. Please Bella you have to forgive me! You have to believe me! I need you to love me!" I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to believe in.

"Edward… I…" I could barely speak.

"Please Bella come back to me. You're the best part of me, without you I'm just a monster. I need you so much." He looked at me begging. "I can't loose you again. I can't let you go again. I love you. I never stopped and I never will. You're the most important thing in my life. Please believe me."

"I don't know Edward… I…"

"Please Bella. I lied to protect you. I lied and it didn't work. I'm sorry but I need you Bella. I need you to be with me. I know I don't deserve you but I can't take this anymore. It hurts so much, to see you and not be able to touch you, to talk to you and not be able to say that I love you. I know I haven't been here for you and for our kids but I want to make up to you. Please don't leave me. Please take me back!" He kept sobbing and I couldn't ignore his sincerity anymore. I grabbed his arms and pull him up while I got up from the couch. I looked in his eyes and we stay we like that for a few seconds. His face was inhumanly beautiful but it was filled with sadness, pain and despair.

"I want to believe you Edward. I really want. God knows there's nothing I want the most, but how can I be sure that you're not going to leave me and the kids again? I don't want to suffer more." I said voicing my worries.

"I wouldn't have the strength to leave you again. I'm too selfish. Now that I know how much it hurts to be away from you I know that I'll never be able to do it again. You're the most important thing for me Bella. Leaving you is not an option anymore. Even if it is the best for you, I'll never be able to do it. Nothing will keep me away from you again Bella." Was it possible that this desert of pain and suffering that I've been crossing is coming to an end?

"How can I be sure that you love me as much as you claim?" I asked. I had to be sure.

He said nothing; he just looked me deep in the eyes. I could see he was being sincere. His beautiful eyes showed me that. There was nothing in his eyes besides love and adoration. He placed his hands on my back and pulled me closer. His eyes never left mine and for a moment he just stared at me, then he slightly brushed his soft lips against mine, when I didn't pushed him away he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. I could feel all his love in that simple and soft kiss. This was all I had been waiting for five years and I had never thought it would actually come true. Now I just wished it would never end.

"I love you so much Bella." He said when we parted, opening his eyes. They were filled with happiness and love.

"I love you too but…"

"Please believe me Bella. I know I can't erase the things that I've done to you but I do love you and I want to make it up to you."

"I believe you Edward." Relief washed over his face. "'But it's not just me anymore. There's the kids now…"

"I want them too. I want to be their father. I know that I failed them and you but I'm here now and I want us to be a family."

"I know Edward and I'm sure you'll be a great father but I don't want them to fell pressured to accept you and your family just because we're together again. I would never do anything that would cause them pain. If they didn't like you I would never go back to you. I love you, I do, but I could never do anything that hurt them. I…"

"It's okay Bella. I understand but where does that leave us? I promise we'll find a solution but please take me back. I miss you." He was worried. What was I going to do? I didn't want to loose Edward again. I wanted to be with him so much, but I couldn't hurt my kids or force them into something they were not ready for.

"I know that soon they'll forgive you and accept you, but I don't think it's fair to ask you to wait…"

"I would wait for as long as it was necessary but I don't know if I'll be able to be away from you. I just got you back." He said burying his face in the crook of my neck and pulling me closer. It felt so good to have his body close to mine again. I didn't want to part and I don't think I would be able to be away from him, now that I know he loves me.

"Let's not tell them then. Let's keep this from them. I don't like the idea but I don't want to be without you anymore. I missed you so much!" I cried hugging him tighter.

"I missed you too Bella. My Bella. You don't know how difficult it has been for me these last days. I just wanted to kiss you and tell you how much I loved you."

"We have to be careful around the kids." I warned.

"Don't worry love. So how long do we have until they wake?" I laughed. I felt so carefree, so happy. I hadn't feel like this in so long.

"They'll wake up around five am. Luke should be here around five too."

"Should we tell him and _our_ family about this?" He asked emphasizing the word _our_.

"If they can keep it from the kids…" He kissed me once more. We settled in the couch, Edward was holding me in his arms. I was so happy I thought I would burst. "Will you tell me now why you were so upset this evening?" I asked curiously.

"Because of you." I look at him confused. "I was upset because you were considering going out with that David guy. I was jealous." He admitted. I guess it made sense now. "The only thing I could think about was how I was losing you. I knew that every day that passed I lost a little more of you to someone else. I don't want to loose you Bella. I can't imagine you in someone else's arms. I want you to be with me. You belong with me. You said you'd go out with him and then you started talking with your brother about it and you were worried about what that David would think about you because you didn't recognized him on the phone. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Even if I went out with him, I doubt we'd be more than friends. You're the only one I'll ever love Edward and no matter what happens, that will never change."

Edward's POV

A hundred hearts would be too few  
To carry all my love for you.  
Author Unknown

I was so happy I had got Bella back. There are not words to describe how I'm felling right now. I could have sworn I had died and gone to heaven. Now I only had to win my kids trust. I couldn't wait to be a father to them.

I didn't get tired of kissing Bella and tell her how much I love her. She's everything to me. I don't know how I would have survived if she hadn't taken me back. We were laying on the couch, she was on top of me and I had my arms around her waist. We were enjoying the hours we had before the kids wake up.

"You're so beautiful Bella." I commented looking at her. "You look like an angel. You're my angel. Tell me about the kids. I want to know everything about them. I want to know what I missed." I pleaded. She tried to get up but I stopped her.

"Please let me go Edward. I'm just going to grab a few scrapbooks that I keep here. I'll be right back." She said laughing silently. Reluctantly I let go of her. She came back a few seconds later holding three scrapbooks. She sat next to me and opened the first one.

"This one has a few pictures of me when I was pregnant and of the triplets first year." She informed me. I looked at the first picture, she was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes and she was too thin. She was beautiful though. An intense feeling of guilt and sadness washed over me. There were only a few pictures of Bella pregnant and comparing the first and the last ones you could see how the pregnancy had affected her health.

"It's not your fault Edward." Bella said noticing my face. She understood me so well.

"It is. This was rough for you. Luke told us. You could have died and I wasn't even there, helping you and giving you strength to pull through. I should have been there."

"Please Edward don't blame yourself. I survived and you're here now. That's what matters. Let's leave the past in the past and live the present." She pleaded.

"Okay. " I agreed. She quickly kissed me. I watched the three scrapbooks and Bella told me what led to each picture. I was sad I hadn't been able to watch everything through my own eyes but Bella was right. There was nothing I could do about it, now. So I just have to enjoy the present. I'll be here from now on, that's all that matters.

We cuddled in the couch kissing and saying how much we loved each other. I would never get tired of hearing her saying it. Then, too soon, it was time for me to leave; the kids would be waking up shortly.

"Come on Edward! You have to go." She said leading me to the door.

"I'll miss you so much Bella." I whispered pulling her close to me, trying to delay my departure for as much as I could. I had missed the way her body fitted mine.

"I'll miss you too. I promise I'll take the kids right after lunch." She said. I couldn't wait, maybe if the kids went to play outside I would have some time with her.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." I kissed her and if she hadn't broke the kiss I'm sure we would continue forever. "But you have to go now. " She gave me one last kiss and I left.

I got inside of my car and drove home as fast as I could. When I got home, I went to the living room and sat on the couch. I closed my eyes and played in my head the last hours at Bella's place. I still couldn't believe she had forgiven me and we were together again. It was pure bliss. I was so abstracted I didn't hear the entire family entering the living room.

"So how did it go?" Alice squealed. Only then I became aware of my family's presence.

"Can't you tell by his face? He's whipped." Emmet teased. Rosalie smacked him. "Why did you do that Rose?"

"It must have gone really well." Jasper said.

"Come on Edward, tell us!" Alice begged. "Or do you prefer I torture Bella until she tells me everything?" She threatened.

"NO!" Bella would hate that.

"Then are you going to tell us?" She asked impatiently.

"We are together again but we are keeping it from the kids so please don't bring it up in front of them." I asked. They all nodded.

"Why can't they know?" Emmett asked.

"Because Bella doesn't want them to accept me just because we are together. She doesn't want to force it on them. And I agree."

"Right now I'm sure you'd agree to everything she said son." Carlisle said laughing.

"I'm so happy for you Edward. It's good to have you back. It's been a long time since I saw you like this." Esme said hugging me.

"I'm happy too mom. It's been a long time since I felt like this. It's good to be back." Now I just had to wait about… ten hours to see Bella again. So long… I can't wait to have her in my arms again, to taste her sweet lips, to hear her say she loves me again…

At least now Bella is mine again. She is my Bella. That sounds just right.

Love is missing someone whenever you're apart, but somehow feeling warm inside because you're close in heart. Kay Knudsen

Bella's POV

Edward had just left. I can't believe this is happening. Edward loves me. It feels so good to be with him again. I have missed him so much.

"What happened to you Bella?" How couldn't I have noticed Luke had arrived?

"What do you mean?"

"You have that silly smile on your face and you didn't even noticed when I came in. What happened?"

"Edward was here."

"What?" He screeched.

"Ssshhh the kids are asleep. Edward was here, we talked and…" I trailed off.

"You're together again." He concluded. I just nodded.

"I'm so happy Luke. I never thought I would feel like this again." Then I noticed his face. "Aren't you happy for me?" I asked.

"I just don't want you to be hurt again. I would be lying if I say that I like this but if he makes you happy… All I want is for you to be happy. If you love him and he loves you… But I'll be watching, if he hurts you, this time he'll have to deal with me."

"Thank you for supporting me. I know that Edward loves me and he won't leave me again. He just wanted to protect me." I defended.

"What if he decides to protect you again?"

"He won't. I know he won't leave me again."

"If you're sure. I trust you Bella and I'll try to trust him too."

"Thanks. By the way we are going to keep this from the kids. I don't want them to feel forced to accept Edward because you're together."

"Okay Bells. You did well. They must be almost waking up right?"

"Yes. I wanted you to know that. You'll always be my family. The fact that I'm with Edward again doesn't change anything. Besides the Cullens like you. I bet you and Carlisle will be great friends."

"I think so too. It's good to see you happy Bella. Maybe you should recompose yourself if you don't want the kids to find out. Try not to smile so much." He taunted.

"Very funny."

***

Edward's POV

Finally! Bella was parking the car outside. I couldn't wait to see her again. I had to focus. The kids couldn't know so I had to control myself and act coolly. I knew that soon we would be a family again.

Alice went to open the door and soon Bella and the kids were in the living room. She was gorgeous, as always. She was wearing a turquoise and paisley silk dress. It looked great on her. Everything would look great on her.

"Hello!" She said. How I had missed her voice!

"Hello Bella. How are you?" Esme asked hugging her.

"Fine, thank you." She answered, watching delighted as our kids hugged and kissed Esme. Lizzie was the one who was more at ease. After greeting Esme she ran to Emmet who lifted her up, being careful not to hurt her. Then she settled on Rosalie's lap, playing with her hair. Bella watched her with extreme happiness.

Bella's cell phone rang. She quickly picked it up from her little purse and answered happily after checking the ID.

"Hello. How are you?" She answered. As the person from the other side talked all the happiness vanished from Bella's face, being replaced by a look of horror and disbelief.

"What?" She squeaked terrified.

"No. No." Suddenly she dropped the phone and fell on the floor sobbing. What had happened? I quickly made my way over her.

"Esme, Rosalie take the kids. Alice pick the phone, see who's talking." I said. Esme and Rosalie hurriedly took the kids to the dinning room, though they were screaming for Bella. I knew they were worried but they shouldn't see Bells like this. Alice picked the phone.

"This is Alice Cullen, I'm a friend of Bella, may I know who's speaking?" She politely addressed to person on the other side of the line. I embraced Bella and tried to comfort her. It hurt so much to see her like this. What could have happened for her to be like this?

"The… kids…" She managed to say between sobs.

"Don't worry love; they're with Esme and Rosalie. What happened Bella? Please tell me." I begged. I would do anything to stop her pain.

"No! Not her… not her too…" Bella sobbed. Who was she talking about?

"It's going to be okay. It doesn't matter what happened I know everything is going to be fine love. Please calm down." I rocked her back and forth but she wouldn't stop sobbing. She just kept crying tearlessly as I tried to calm her whispering soothing words and kissing her hair. What had happened to my angel?

* * *

**First, don't kill me because then I wouldn't be able to write and you wouldn't know what happens next. I hope you had liked the chapter. It's the biggest I've published so far. I put a lot of effort into it because I know many of you have been anxiously waiting for it. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. If I did, I'm sorry. The link for Bella's dress will be on my profile. Check it out and tell me what you think. Please review. Let me know what you think. If you have a guess about who's on the phone tell me, I'd like a lot to hear it. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Any questions, you already know just ask. I hope you recognize my effort and give a lot of reviews to read and reply to tomorrow (actually it's just a few hours, since it's 5am here). Don't forget to review. Hugs**


	16. Bad News

**Here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. I can't believed I've passed 250 reviews. You are AMAZING!!!! Please read my AN at the bottom, it's really important. Review please.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

After the kids had lunch we headed to the Cullen's house. I parked in their drive way and before I could knock Alice had already opened the door. I already missed Edward so much. I guess that we had a lot to make up for. Five years. Five years of longing and pain that were finally over.

"Hello!" I said entering the living room with the kids behind me.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" Esme asked hugging me.

"Fine, thank you." I replied while the kids went to kiss and hug Esme. It looked like they were finally accepting the Cullens. Lizzie was the one who felt more comfortable with them. While Luke and Lilly stayed by my side she ran to Emmett who lifted her up in the air. Then she went to sit on Rosalie's lap and started playing with her golden locks. I was ecstatic. This had been all I ever wanted. Edward and I were together again and our kids were starting to look at the Cullens as their family. At least Lizzie was. I knew she would be the first to give in. She has always been the less stubborn. Lilly would be the hardest one but I had faith that she someday would see in the Cullens what I always saw: a family. I noticed Edward was looking lovingly at me and the kids. This was the feeling I had been seeing in Edward's eyes in the past day. The only difference was that now I could already identify it. If I could I would be blushing. This was one of the advantages of being a vampire that I would be eternally thankful for.

I was brought out of my reverie by my ringing cell. I quickly checked the ID before answering. It was Phil, my mom's husband. I had talked with them only a few days ago. Maybe Renée was already missing the kids.

"Hello! How are you?" I asked Phil.

"Not so good." He answered. "Bella your mother is in the hospital. She had a heart attack." I could fell all the happiness I was feeling just a few moments ago leaving me. Judging by the Cullen's reaction I was sure my face matched my feelings. Edward was looking worriedly at me.

"What?" I squeaked. How could this be? Now that everything was going to be fine.

"The doctors are still working on her and I don't have any other information…" He said.

"No. No." I dropped the cell phone and fell on my knees. I started sobbing and shaking. This couldn't be happening. I had already lost my father; I couldn't lose my mother too. I couldn't loose Renée.

I heard someone running to me. I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me. I listened to Edward's velvet voice while he asked Rosalie and Esme to take the kids somewhere else and telling Alice to see who was at the phone.

"This is Alice Cullen, I'm a friend of Bella, may I know who's speaking?" Alice asked anxiously.

Suddenly I felt to strong and familiar arms wrapping around me, keeping me together. I could smell Edward and I hold onto him tightly.

"The… kids…" I managed to ask between sobs. I had heard them scream for me when Esme and Rosalie took them.

"Don't worry love; they're with Esme and Rosalie. What happened, Bella? Please tell me." He begged in a worried tone.

"No! Not her… not her too…" What if Renée died? I wanted to tell him but all I could think of was what was happening. My mother couldn't die. She couldn't!

"It's going to be okay. It doesn't matter what happened I know everything is going to be fine love. Please calm down." He rocked me back and forth but I couldn't stop crying. I was so scared of what could happen. Edward tried to calm me whispering comforting words and kissing my hair.

Alice's POV

While Edward tried to calm Bella down, I attempted to find out what was causing her all this pain. Jasper tried to send waves of calm but it wasn't working. Bella kept sobbing. I remembered that Bella was a shield; I can't see her future anymore unless she lets me so probably the same happens with Jasper.

"This is Alice Cullen, I'm a friend of Bella, may I know who's speaking?" I asked hoping to find out who was at the phone. Edward was holding Bella and talking to her hopping to calm her.

"This is Phil." Phil? Who is...? Then it dawned on me.

"Edward!" I called. He stopped kissing Bella's hair and looked at me expectantly." It's Phil."

"Phil? ... Bella's stepfather?" He asked unsure. I nodded.

"Bella is very nervous and scared would you mind telling us what's happening? Bella won't tell us." I politely asked.

"Renée, Bella's mother, is in the hospital. She had a heart attack. I don't know anything else; the doctors are still with her." He explained. He too was nervous and afraid. This was awful. I'm not surprised Bella's reacting like this. She lost her father just a few years ago and now she can also lose her mother.

"Edward!" I called again. "Renée had a heart attack." He looked at me shocked. Bella only screamed and cried harder. I turned back to the phone. "Thank you Phil, please call if you get more information."

"You're welcome. Please take care of Bella and the kids."

"We will." I ended the call.

"Call Luke, Alice. Tell him to come as soon as possible." Edward asked worried.

I did as he said and looked for Luke's number on Bella's contact list.

"Luke"

"Who is this?" He asked not recognizing my voice.

"Alice Cullen. You have to come to our house right now."

"Why did something happen to the kids? To Bella? I swear if you..." I cut him off. I wasn't in the mood for his

"Bella's stepfather called. Her mother is in hospital. Hurry!"

"I'll be right there." He answered ending the call.

Edward's POV

When Alice told me Renée had had a heart attack and was in the hospital I understood Bella's reaction. I was glad we had gotten back together before this happened; otherwise I wouldn't be able to hold her like I was doing right now.

I know this must be extremely difficult for her. Hell. This is extremely difficult for her. I see the look of pain in her face and I just want to take it away. It hurts me to see her in pain and know that there is nothing I can do to stop it. I can only hold her and be strong for her. She needs me, and this time I'm here.

"Bella, love, please calm down." I tried again to sooth her.

"Edward, what if... what if... she... dies?" She asked breaking down again. I hold her tighter.

"She won't love. There are lots of people that have heart attacks and survive. Until we find out how bad it was there is no way to know what will happen but you have to calm down. Luke is on his way here. I told Alice to call him though we have to talk with the kids. They are worried about you. Please calm down. I begged. Everything will be fine." It looked like she was getting better. She had stopped shaking and her breaths became more controlled. She was making an effort to calm down but I could see in her eyes how much she was suffering.

"You're right. We have to talk with the kids. Thank you so much Edward. Thank you for this." She said eyeing my arms wrapped around her. "I love you." She whispered so that no one else but me could hear. Then she gave a soft and chaste kiss.

"Love you too" I mouthed. I helped her to get up from the ground and enveloped her waist with my arm, pulling her close to me. I led her to the dinning room, where the kids were with Esme and Rosalie. As we entered the room I unwillingly removed my arm from Bella's waist and our kids ran to her.

"What happened mommy? Why were you crying?" Lizzie and Luke questioned.

"Did you do something to her?" Lillian asked turning to me.

"Lillian, this has nothing to do with Edward. Now calm down because mommy has to tell you something." Bella asked them. They immediately quieted.

"What is it mommy?"

"Well, Phil called..."

"Grandpa Phil?"

"Yes. He called telling that grandma Renée had gone to the hospital."

"She's sick?" They asked worried. It was obvious they cared a lot about Renée.

"Yes, her heart is ill so she had to go to the hospital." Bella explained letting a small sob escape from her lips.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lillian asked.

"Or is she going to heaven like Grandpa Charlie?" Lizzie questioned.

"We still don't know but I'm sure she will be fine. She will." I don't know if she was trying to convince the kids or herself. She started sobbing again, though not as violently as before. I just wanted to hug her and kiss her but I couldn't, not while our kids were around, besides they were already hugging her.

"Don't cry mommy. Grandma Renée is strong. She will be okay. I'm sure." Luke said caressing her face.

"I know baby. I know. "

"Bella!" We heard someone call from the living room. It was Luke.

"Stay with Esme and Rosalie for a while mommy will be right back." She said smiling weakly. As soon as we left the living room, Bella broke down again in my arms. I picked her up and carried her to the couch, sitting down a placing her in my lap. I started rubbing soothing circle on her back while Luke came running to us.

"Bells it's okay. She's going to be fine."

"I have to... I ... I have to go there. I... I can't just stay here and wait. I need to see her. I need to go to Florida." She managed to say.

"Are you sure Bella?" Luke asked her.

"Yes. I need to do this. She needs me! I need to be next to her." She insisted, getting up from my lap.

"I'll go with you. You can't go alone!" Luke said. I want to go too. She'll need me.

"No Luke you can't. Who's going to stay with the kids?" Bella reasoned.

"I'm going, Bella." He insisted. Bella seemed desperate.

"I can call Aro and Demetri but I don't know how long it will take them to arrive and I have to go as soon as possible. I..."

"Why don't you let them stay with us?" Alice suggested. Bella looked at her surely thinking about her offer.

"I don't know. You guys are not used to take care of them. Not that I don't trust you it's just that it takes a lot to keep up with them." She quickly explained. "Besides they probably would refuse to stay here with you alone..."

"Bella there's seven of them. If just the two of us could take care of them for four years, I'm sure that the seven of them will handle it, even if they are not used. Besides you could still talk to Aro and he would meet them here when he could."Luke said. "If the Cullens agree, of course." He added rapidly.

"That's perfect!" Alice squealed.

"I want to go with you too Bella." I told her.

"No Edward. If the kids are going to stay here they'll need you. We can't both go."

"Bella, they don't even recognize them as their father..."

"But you are and this is a good chance for you to get to know them and for them to get used to you."

"But you can need me..." I tried to reason.

"They'll need you more. I'll be fine. I promise." How could she say she would be fine when she was so broken, so sad? Though she had a point. I could start to be a father to my kids. I could get to know them and let them know me. Still, just the single thought of being away from Bella made my whole body burn. I had just got her back and she was already leaving. I knew she would come back, but thinking that I would be away from her for God knows how long... Days, weeks, who knows? Alice gave Bella her cell and she quickly dialed a number.

"Aro?" Bella asked.

"_Bella! How good it is to hear you. How are you and my little grandchildren?"_ Wow. I think I had never heard Aro talk like this. He sounded very sincere and truly interested.

"The kids are great but... my mom had a heart attack and she's in hospital. I don't know anything else but I want to go there... I need a favor."

"_Of course Bella. I'll do everything I can to help."_

"Well, Luke will come with me and I'll leave the kids with the Cullens but I know that they won't stay here alone... I would wait for you to come but I want t leave as soon as possible and I don't when you'd arrive so I thought that maybe you, Demetri and Felix could meet them at the Cullens and stay here with them. The Cullens are okay with it..."

"_The Cullens?"_

"It's a long story that I'm sure they would be glad to share with you since I won't be here. I'll stay there for at least a week... Renée may need something... after she leaves the hospital..." It was good to see that Bella was trying to be positive.

"_It would be a pleasure. I will only be able to be there in three or four days. I wouldn't miss the chance to be with my grandchildren and it's been a while since I saw the Cullens."_

"Good then. And thank you so much."

"_I already told you it's my pleasure Bella."_ She ended the call.

"It's set." She announced. "Now I just need to convince the kids." In that moment Esme and Rosalie brought the kids back to the loving room. They greeted Luke and came to sit next to Bella.

"Well..." Bella started. "I'm going to Florida to be with grandma Renée and Uncle Luke is going with me, but you are still too little to go to the hospital..."

"Will we stay with Grandpa Aro and Uncles Felix and Demetri?" Luke asked excited.

"Well they will only arrive in three or four days so you'll be staying with the Cullens until then because mommy has to leave soon. Then Grandpa Aro will meet you here."

"No. Mommy we can't stay with _them._" Lillian said looking at us. "What if... they take us away?"

"Lillian, I have already told you they are not going to take you away from me. We have already discussed this. Besides even if they did your Uncle Demetri would be able to find them and you. Please Lillian don't make this difficult." Bella pleaded.

"When will you leave?" Luke asked.

"Tonight." Luke (Sr) answered. Bella looked at him surprised. "While you talked to Aro, I called the Airline and bought the tickets on the next flight. It's tonight." He explained.

"So soon!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Well, we have to go then. There's a lot to do. We have to pack their clothes and some toys. We'll bring them after dinner." Bella said.

"Okay." Alice chirped.

Luke took the kids to the car and Bella stayed behind. She approached me and kissed me.

"I love you." She murmured to my ear.

"Love you too." I said burying my face in her hair. We kissed again and she left, waving goodbye to the rest of the family. A minute later I heard a car sped away... and she left. At least she would come again later. Only to leave again and this time for a week. I don't know how I'll be able to handle a entire week without even seeing her.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Alice said. "Esme we have to finish their bedroom." Alice and Esme had been preparing the triplets' room here since they found out they were my kids. It was almost finished and I must say it was wonderful.

***

Bella's POV

Once we got home, Luke and I started arranging everything for the triplets' stay at the Cullen's. We had packed some of their clothes and a few toys while they sat in the living room watching TV. Lizzie and Luke weren't as mad as Lilly. They were indifferent, though I could say Lizzie was a bit excited.

While Luke finished packing our stuff for our flight and bathed the kids, I cooked their dinner. When they finished I cleaned everything and we drove to the Cullens' mansion. When we arrived Alice was waiting at the door.

"They room is ready."

"What?" How did they have time to decorate a room for them?

"Well... Esme and I were working on this since we found out they were Edward's and today after you left we finished it." She led us to the top floor where there were two doors in front of each other. "The door on the right is Edward's room and the one on the left is the kids' room." She opened the door and let us in.

I must say it was amazing. The walls were white but there was several painting hanging on them. There was three beds and, in the corner of the room, a rocking chair, there was also a bookcase. There were two doors, one led to a walk-in closet and the other one to a bathroom. Why would five year olds need a walk-in closet?

"We are going to spoil them Bella." Alice announced. Just what I thought. Luke and I put their bags on the room while the kids stayed there Luke, Alice and I came to the living room.

"So Bella... Is there anything we should know?" Esme asked.

"Well when it's bath time they always fight about who's going first and run around the house, trying to escape. At night I usually tell them a story, sing them a song or just let them see a bit of TV. Oh I brought this." I said handing Edward a backpack.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Some of my shirts. Just in case they wake up with a nightmare or if they can't fall asleep." They looked at me with puzzled expressions.

"If any of this happens give them a shirt." I said

"Bella's smell calms them. Since she's not going to be here we thought that may help." Luke explained.

"Oh!" They exclaimed.

"If you want to put them in bed before you go you better do it now because we'll have to go soon." Luke said. I made my way upstairs followed by Edward, Alice and Luke.

I helped them to dress their pajamas and then Luke and I tucked them in. Alice and Edward watched intently.

"Bye mommy. We'll miss you very much." Lizzie said.

"I'll miss you too but I promise I'll come back really soon. And I'll call every day. You have to be good and behave with the Cullens okay?"

"Okay mommy." They answered. I kissed them and after Luke did it too we left the room and returned to the living room. I could hear my kids' heartbeats slowing down letting me know they were asleep. They must be tired.

As soon as we got to the living room Edward sat in the couch and pulled me to his lap.

"Thank you for letting us stay with them Bella. We'll take good care of them."

"I know Carlisle. I just hope they behave. If you need something call." Edward took my hand and guided me outside.

"I can't believe your leaving love. I'll miss you so much. I don't know if I'll be able to handle all this time without you." He said, looking at me.

"I'll come back as soon as possible. I'll miss you too."

"I'll take good care of our kids, Bella. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." I replied leaning to kiss him. Every time I kissed him it was like if I was in heaven. Everything was perfect and all my worried vanished. I put my arms around his neck while his found their way to my waist and we held close never breaking the kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt lovebirds but Bella has to leave now." Emmett said. I groaned. Danm! Why did Emmett have to ruin the moment? I hate him right now. Edward seems to agree with me, judging by his face.

"He's right Bella we have to leave otherwise we'll miss our flight." Luke said. I let go of Edward and said goodbye to the rest of the family.

"Call if you need something." I told Edward.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. I love you."

"Love you too." I leaned in to a last kiss and then ran to the car. I was afraid that if I took longer I couldn't leave. It was very hard to leave Edward and the kids but I needed to be with my mom right now. She needed me.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review.**

**READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!!! THANK YOU!**

** On Saturday I'll be going on vacation with my parents and I don't know if I'll be able to update in the next two weeks. I'll try but if I do I don't know if I'll be able to post more than one chapter a week. My parents will make me spend the entire day at the beach and I don't think they'll let me stay too long on the computer, when I'm not at the beach. I know this sucks but I hope you understand and patiently wait for my updates. I promise that as soon as I come back I'll be back to my regular updates. Thank you for understanding. You rock! Please don't forget to review. If you have questions don't hesitate and if you detect any mistake please let me know, I can barely open my eyes right now. Thanks. Review please. HUgs.**


	17. Closer

**Hey! I'm back and with me my regular updates. Thanks for reading and reviewing. For those who are interested my vacation were good. I read a lot. Thank you for waiting and I'm sorry for taking so long but my mom only let me use the laptop to check my e-mail. I only came back yesterday but I already had the chapter lined out in my mind and I work as fast as I could to update today. I know some of you are anxious to read this chapter so I'll leave the rambling for some other time.**** I hope you like the chapter. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters except Luke and the triplets.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

As soon as Bella entered the car Luke took off. When we could no longer see the car we returned to the living room.

"This is going to be so great." Alice squealed. "An entire week with the kids..."

"Don't speak so loud. They may wake up!" I warned.

"That's very fatherly Edward but aren't you excited? You'll get to spend a whole week with them. Not just the afternoons but the entire days."

"I would be more excited if they didn't hate me or ignore me. I don't know what's worse. I would also be more cheerful if I didn't have to be away from Bella for a week when I just got her back." I explained.

"They don't hate you. They just don't trust you enough yet. That's why you should use this week to get closer to them. They just need to get used to you." Rosalie said. It was strange to see her like this: understanding, calm and so happy. She was just as excited as Alice but thankfully she could contain it. I know that Rosalie's biggest wish is to have a daughter or a son, that's why she's so revolted by what we are. It's good to know that she will settle for a nephew and two nieces. I don't think I ever saw her like this. When Bella showed up with the kids I actually thought she would hate her and me for having what she always wanted and never will have.

"But I don't know how to get to them. This is all new to me. Until a few days ago I had never even thought about being a father. It's obvious I'm happy. I'm thrilled but I don't know what to do. I'm not like Bella who looks like she was born to be a mother. I see her interact with them and I'm not sure if I'll be able to do the same. Especially not on my own. If only she was here..." I was starting to freak out. I don't know anything about kids. I never had brothers or sisters. How am I supposed to take care of them?

"You're not on your own Edward, we're here. We will help you. Besides you're not as helpless as you think. Some things just come naturally. Bella would never leave them here if she didn't think you could do this." Esme said placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Exactly! Bella trusted me with them! What if I let her down? What if I can't do it?"

"You won't let Bella down. She knows you better than anyone, if she did this it's because she knows you can do it. And as Esme said we will be here to help you, son." Carlisle reassured. I felt better: first, because I knew that at least I would have my family's help; and second, because I could fell Jasper's influence. Waves of calm filled the room, making everybody relax and calm down.

I thanked them and went up to the kid's bedroom, where they slept peacefully. I had to admit that Alice and Esme made a wonderful job.

They were so beautiful; I would never get tired of looking at them, realizing how perfect they are.

I sat in the rocking chair placed in one corner of the room, just like I used to do with Bella. She had just left and I already missed her. I found some comfort in the kids presence. They were also a part of Bella. As long as I was with them there would always be a bit more of Bella with me.

I was so lost in my mental rambling that I didn't notice Alice had come into the room until she spoke.

"They are amazing, aren't they?"

"Indeed. I just hope that someday they'll accept me. It hurts to know that they don't trust me, that they don't like me. I know it's my entire fault but still..."

"They can't not like you. They don't know you. You'll see that by the end of this week everything will be better. And it's no use to keep blaming yourself. It won't do any good. You made a mistake," I glared at her. A mistake? That was an understatement. "Okay, a very big and stupid mistake, but what matters is that you're doing your best to amend it. Sooner or later they will see that, they are bright kids."

"The day they call me dad will one of the happiest of my life. Coming to think of it, all the best days of my life are somehow related to Bella. She makes everything better. When I think I couldn't be happier she does something that proves me wrong."

"Do you think you'll miss it?"

"Miss what?" I asked confused.

"Her humanity. Will you miss human Bella? You were always against turning her." She rephrased. I thought for a minute before answering.

"No. At least not as much as I thought I would. I was afraid that if she became a vampire I would miss too many things about her: her blush, her clumsiness, her sleep talking..."

"You were afraid of not loving her so much."

"I was just afraid she would be too different. I was afraid it would change the way we felt about each other." I tried to explain.

"But nothing changed..." She concluded.

"Everything changed. But it was a good change. I love her even more. All the things I thought I would miss are not so important. Now I don't have to hold back, afraid I'll hurt her, I don't have to leave her to go hunting because we can go together, I don't have to wait while she eats or sleeps..."

"But you loved to see her sleeping."

"I did. It calmed me but I prefer when she's awake. I've been without her for too long. I don't want to waste any time. I wanted to change her but I was afraid of doing so. I didn't want to lose her. She's everything to me Alice. Now they are everything to me too." I said eyeing the kids. "My world is Bella and them. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my family."

***

Elizabeth was the first to wake up. She stirred and sat in the bed, slowly opening her eyes and taking in her surroundings. She eyed the whole room until her eyes fell on me.

"Were you here all the time while we slept?"

"Yes." I answered unsure of what to say. Would they prefer I didn't?

"Mommy does that too, sometimes." She commented.

"Are you hungry? I can ask Esme to prepare something..."

"Do you cook?" She asked interested.

"Just eggs." I said ashamed. Being a vampire I didn't need to eat therefore there wasn't necessary to know how to cook. The only thing I could prepare was eggs. It was the easiest.

"That would be great." She said smiling. Was she really asking me to cook her breakfast? I waited for Lillian and Luke to wake up and while they went to the bathroom I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to start preparing their breakfast.

Esme had already everything I would need laid in the counter. I quickly prepared everything and when they came down with their pajamas still on, breakfast was ready.

"Has mommy already called?" Lizzie asked. She was clearly the one who felt more comfortable around us.

"No she hasn't but I'm sure she will soon." I assured them. "What do you think of the eggs?"

"Very good." Elizabeth complemented giving me a small smile. I felt a smile of my own appearing in my face.

"What do you want to do after breakfast?" Alice questioned.

"Can we play outside?" Luke asked eager. "You have a really big yard and no neighbors so..." He trailed off.

"Sure." Alice chirped. "Can I help you pick your clothes? Maybe we could go shopping sometime." I just hope my kids are all like Bella when it comes to shopping. Our family can't handle more than one shopaholic.

"We don't mind if you help us pick our clothes... but... about the shopping thing... maybe we can think of that... some other time." Lizzie said. I hold back my laughter. I think Alice will have a hard time convincing my kids to go shopping with her. Maybe Bella has warned them about my crazy shopaholic sister.

"Okay. We'll talk about it later." Alice peeped.

After the kids finished their breakfast Alice and Rosalie went upstairs with them to help them dressing and Jasper and Emmett went to the living room to play videogames, leaving me and Esme to clean the kitchen, since Carlisle had already left to the hospital.

After being dressed the kids went to play outside and I went to my bedroom. The glassed window allowed me to watch them play.

I glanced around the room and my eyes fell on the big piano that rested in one of the corners. It had been too long since the last time I had played. After leaving Bella never again I touched the piano. Maybe I should start playing again. She had always loved to hear me.

I unhurriedly seated in the piano bench letting my fingers wander above the piano keys before pressing them, letting the melody fill the room. It felt so good to play again. My love for music had never faded but in the last five years I had done nothing besides hunting and thinking about Bella. I just couldn't appreciate anything but now that I have Bella back, I feel free and happy again.

"Mommy said you play very well. She was right." A small voice sounded above the slow music. I was so focused that I didn't noticed Lizzie coming in. She was standing by the door and I turned around in the bench so that I was facing her.

"Thank you."

"Will you play something for me?" She asked.

"Of course." How could I deny this to her? I thought I would burst with happiness. She came to sit by me in the bench and I started pressing the keys not really thinking about what I was playing. It started to be one of Esme's favorite song but when I noticed I was playing Bella's Lullaby.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered amazed when I finished.

"I composed it for your mother when I met her." I told her.

"You composed a song for mommy?" She asked surprised.

"I did. It's a lullaby. I used to hum it to her at night so that she would fall asleep."

"Is this your room?" She questioned getting up from the bench.

"Yes Elizabeth." I simply answered.

"You can call me Lizzie or Beth. Whatever you prefer."

"Did you know that Elizabeth was my mother's name?"

"I didn't. Why are there so many photos of mommy in here?" Through the last five years these photos had helped me remember that what I had with Bella had been real and made me feel that a bit of her was still with me. "Where was this one taken?" She asked pointed to a picture that was hanging in the wall.

"The Prom."

"Mommy was so beautiful. She seemed happy."

"She didn't really want to go but she was happy." I explained.

"You looked happy too." She commented turning her face to me, waiting for a confirmation.

"I was happy. Very happy. I had never been happier."

"Did you love her?"

"More than anything in my life."

"Then why did you left? Mommy said you left because you didn't loved her anymore. Did she do something you didn't like? Why didn't you love her anymore? She's so beautiful and good." She was on the verge of tears. I reached for her little hand and pulled her to the piano bench so that she would seat beside me.

"I did. I do."

"Then why? Why did you left?"

"It's complicated." I didn't know if we should be having this conversation. She deserved the truth but I wasn't sure if this was the right moment.

"Try." She persisted.

"I left because it wasn't safe. It wasn't safe for your mother to hang out with us. She could get hurt. I didn't want anything to happen to her so I thought it would be better if I just left, so that she could be safe. Besides there were things I couldn't give to her. Or at least I thought I couldn't and she deserved everything. I thought it would be better if she lived a human life. If I knew she was pregnant I would have never left." I explained the best I could.

"Why did you tell her you didn't love her?"

"Because it was the only way she would let me go. It hurt. It was the worst lie I ever said and it was also the one who caused most suffering but I just wanted to keep her safe. I would do anything to keep her safe."

"So... you still love her."

"I do." We remained seated in silence for a few minutes.

"Will you teach me how to play the piano? I'd like to learn."

"Of course I will. I would love to teach you but we'll have to start after you eat because Lunch is ready." We left the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

***

By the time the kids were finishing their lunch I was starting to worry about Bella. She hadn't called yet. Had something gone wrong? Maybe she still hadn't news... Suddenly the cell buzzed and I answered at the first ring.

"Bella." I breathed. I was immediately surrounded by the kids and my family.

"Edward."

"Is everything okay? How's Renée?"

"She seems to be okay but the doctors are still making exams to know if there were any consequences. I'm so nervous. Phil's a wreck."

"Everything's going to be fine Bella." I tried to calm her. I just wish I could hold her in my arms.

"Yeah you're right. Have the kids behaved? How are they?"

"They're fine and they have been on their best behavior. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Of course." I put the phone in high speaker and hand it to Lizzie.

"Hello mommy. How are you?"

"How's Uncle Luke? And grandma Renée?"

"She's going to be okay, right?"

"Calm down kids. One at a time. I'm good and your uncle is fine too. I think grandma Renée will be okay but the doctors are still running some tests. What about you? Have you been good?"

"Yes mommy." They said in unison. Bella laughed.

"Good. I'm sorry but I have to go know, the doctor is coming. I'll call tonight to wish you good night. Okay?"

"Okay. We miss you mommy." Luke said.

"When will you come back?" Lilly asked.

"I still don't know hun but I'll come back as soon as possible. I miss you a lot too."

"Love you mommy."

"Love you too sweethearts. Now give the phone to your father please." Lizzie handed me back the phone and I went to the kitchen, leaving the kids watching TV.

"I miss you so much love. I wanted to be there with you."

"I know. I miss you too but I promise I'll come back soon. I really have to go now. I'll call again tonight. Love you."

"Love you too Bella." I ended the call. At least I knew she was fine.

***

The rest of the day passed slowly except of course when it was time for the bath. It's incredible how seven vampires take half an hour to catch a five year old kid. I don't know how they did it but every time we thought we were going to catch one of them they would just slip away. I think it's because they are smaller, because we are faster. Emmet almost broke the entire house trying to catch them. Esme wasn't pleased when she find he had broken her favorite vase.

I swear I don't know how Bella and Luke do it but I have to admire their guts and their patience. I never thought it would be this difficult to give the kids a bath.

Eventually we caught them. The house was a mess but we did it. The kids were amused. Of course they thought it was very funny that we couldn't catch them.

While they ate we cleaned the house. The bathroom was a mess. There was water and soap everywhere. Esme, Alice and I had been the ones to give them the bath and after that we had to change our clothes because they were all wet. It was kind of fun, actually.

After everything was cleaned and the kids had eaten their dinner we allowed them to watch TV until Bella call.

As promised, she called five minutes before their bedtime to wish them goodnight. The call was short because the kids were tired and she still didn't have any news about Renée's condition. When I told her about the bath problems she just laughed and said we would get used to it, that we just needed to practice.

When the kids were in bed I sat in the rocking chair and waited for them to fall asleep. Luke and Lillian fell asleep immediately but Lizzie was taking longer so I was careful not to make any noise.

"Daddy, are you there?" Her small voice sounded, full of fear, in the dark room. Wait! Did she call me daddy? I had probably misheard. I quickly made my way to her.

"I'm here. Did you call me daddy?" I wasn't sure I had heard well.

"Yes. You don't want to? I can..."

"No, no, no. Of course I want to. Nothing makes me happier." I was absolutely ecstatic.

"I'm scared of the dark and I miss mommy very much. She would always stay with me until I fell asleep so that I wouldn't be afraid." She said almost crying.

"It's okay. I'm here. I will stay until the morning. I will not let anything happen to you okay? You don't have to be afraid. Do you want me to go get one of mommy's sweaters?"

"No, just stay here with me. Can you stay here by my side?" She sobbed.

"Of course I can." I took off my shoes and laid next to her in the bed, making sure that the blanket was between us so that she wouldn't get cold. She placed her little head in my chest and held tight on my button-up shirt, sighing.

"Thank you daddy. I love you." There were no words to describe what I was feeling. Hearing those little words coming from her mouth had made me the happiest person in the world. I never thought it would feel so good, so indescribably. I felt her calming down.

"I love you too sweetheart. Sleep well." I started stroking her hair and humming Bella's lullaby. I decided that I would compose one especially to the kids. Soon she fell asleep lulled by the sweet melody.

* * *

**So what do you think? Review and let me know. I need something that will bring Luke and Lilly closer to Edward but I don't know where my creativity is and I'm having some problems thinking of something. So please if you have any suggestions, tell me. If you have any questions ask away and I'll be glad to answer. I'll update as soon as possible. Don't forget to REVIEW. Again I apologise for not updating in so long. I'm almost reaching 300 reviews and I'm really happy for that. I never thought my first fanfic would have so many fans. You rock! HUgs**

* * *


	18. Are you serious?

**Hey! I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I things didn't seem to come out like I wanted. I sat in front of the computer and nothing came out. It was so frustrating! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Because of you I have already passed 300 reviews. Thank you so much! I can't even find the words to thank you for all your support. So... here's another chapter. I hope you like! I'll try not to take so long to update again. Don't forget to REVIEW! HUgs**

Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters except the triplets and Luke.

* * *

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

I stayed in the same position all night, which is not that difficult considering I'm a vampire, with Lizzie's head still in my chest. She slept peacefully but her hand never stopped gripping my shirt, like if she was afraid I would leave. Though I knew I would never do that. She asked me to stay with her and I would.

She was also the first one to wake up today. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, a huge smile on her face.

"Daddy, you stayed!" It reminded me of Bella's reaction the first night she was 'aware' that I had stayed with her.

"Of course I did. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Did mommy call during the night?"

"No she didn't. I know you miss her very much but she will be here soon. Okay?"

"Yeah. Do you miss her too?"

"Yes. I miss her very much." I stated. Her smile widened. Lizzie was the perfect combination of Bella and me but her smile was just like Bella's.

"Will you tell me how you and mommy met? I knew mommy would be sad if I asked her so I never did. Can you tell me?"

"Sure but your brother and your sister are waking up so I'll tell you later. You need to have breakfast. Esme is already preparing it."

"Daddy, can I call Esme and Carlisle grandma and grandpa? What about Aunty Alice and Aunty Rosalie and Uncles Jasper and Emmett?" I laughed at her excitement.

"If you want to, I'm sure they would love it sweetie." In fact I knew that nothing would make my family happier.

"Okay." Her answer was followed by a light knock at the door and Alice entering the room.

"Good morning aunty Alice." Lizzie whispered animatedly. Alice stopped right where she was and looked between me and Lizzie with a confused expression on her face.

"Did she...?" I can't believe my four-years-old daughter left Alice Cullen speechless. This was really funny. "She... she..." _Called me aunty_. She finished mentally, shocked.

"Are you okay Aunty Alice?" Lizzie asked concerned. "You don't seem very good..."

"I'm very well. Perfect..." She shot me a meaningful look and I knew that later I'd be attacked with questions. "I came to help them to pick their clothes. Their breakfast is almost ready."

Luke and Lilly woke up and I left them with Alice after they politely wish me a good morning. Instead of joining them while they had breakfast I went to my bedroom and sat at the piano, to work on the kid's lullaby. It flowed so easily even I was surprised. Never a song had come to me so effortlessly. I played it again enjoying every piece of hope, love and happiness the song carried.

"You've started composing again." Esme said delighted. I know how much she loves to hear me playing. "I'm so glad you're playing again."

"Me too. I've missed this feeling."

"It's so beautiful! Who is it for?" Lizzie questioned coming from behind of Esme and seating in the bench next to me.

"You. I promised I would create a lullaby for you, didn't I?" I said stoking her hair which was just like Bella's.

"Can you play it again?" I immediately started playing. I couldn't deny her anything but we were interrupted by my cell. I quickly grabbed it and answered.

"Bella." I breathed.

"Hi Edward." It was so good to hear her voice and I immediately noted the difference in it. It was lighter, she wasn't so worried which meant that Renée was getting better.

"I assume Renée is better."

"Yes. She has awakened and the doctors say everything seems to be fine. She's going to stay here two more days and then if everything is okay they are going to release her. I'm so relieved. I was so afraid she would..."

"It's fine love. What matters is that she's going to be fine. I miss you. When will you come back?" I just wanted to hold her in my arms. It seemed like she was gone for weeks instead of two days.

"I miss you too. And the kids too but I want to stay around here for a few more days to make sure she's going to be fine. Besides she's probably going to need some help at home. I'll be there as soon as possible. How are things around there?"

"Great. Lizzie is really getting along with us."

"Do you mean she has accepted you? Oh Edward! I knew everything was going to be fine." She was even more relieved.

"I'm so happy Bella. This is one of the best things it has happened to me. And it's all thanks to you. I'm so grateful for everything you've given me. I'm going to pass her the phone before she bursts. Love you."

"Okay. I love you too." Her voice was filled with emotion.

"Mommy! Daddy and I miss you. And Lilly and Luke. When are you coming back?" I couldn't help but smile every time she called me daddy. I heard Bella let out a strangled cry before answering.

"I'll come back as soon as possible. I miss you too very much. Grandma Renée is almost fine. Be good okay?"

"Yes mommy. I love you very much."

"I love you too very much sweetheart." She then handed the phone to Esme that chatted with Bella while taking it to Lilly and Luke who where downstairs.

"Are you going to tell me know how you and mommy met?" She asked excited.

"I guess. Well..." Just as I was going to start speaking Emmet burst through the door.

"You're not going to believe Edward! There's going to be a huge storm tonight!" He looked like a child in Christmas Eve. No. He was worse.

"And..."

"And we are going to play baseball! Are you in?"

"I don't know... The kids..." I hesitated.

"We'll take them with us. Of course. It's going to be great." I looked at Lizzie trying to decide.

"It sounds fun daddy."

"Okay. We're in."

"Nice!" He disappeared from the bedroom, closing the door as he walked out. Lizzie and I made our way to my window bench and sat looking outside, with her in my lap.

"We had been in Forks for two years when your mother moved there to live with your grandpa Charlie. We attended Forks High School and that's where I saw her for the first time, during Lunch time. The first thing I noticed about her was that I couldn't hear her thoughts, that's what called my attention in first place. I could listen to everyone around her but from her I got nothing. It had never happened to me before. I stared at her picking the thoughts from everybody around her and trying hard to hear her but I couldn't and it frustrated me. After Lunch we had Biology together, the seat next to me was the only one available but as soon as she entered the room her scent hit me. It was irresistible. She had the sweetest blood I had ever smelled."

"La tua cantante." She whispered with fascination.

"How do you know...?"

"Grandpa Aro tells us stories about vampires all the time. He already told us about that. He said most vampires cannot resist the calling."

"It took a lot of effort but I did it and I'm so glad I did." I sighed. I could not imagine how my life would have been if I hadn't resisted that day. "After that day I went to Alaska. I wasn't sure I could resist her but she was always on my mind, everywhere I looked I could only see her face so I came back after a few days. It was like her face was haunting me. She was so fragile looking that I felt the urge to protect her though I wasn't yet sure I could be around her. But I was so curious the first day I went to school after my trip to Alaska. That was the first day I actually talked to her. Your mother is really special. She never did or said what I thought she would and she was very observant. Every day with her was a surprise, she would never react the way I thought she would and sometimes the way I wanted her too."

"Was she scared when she found out what you were?"

"No and that bothered me because she trusted me too much. Every day she spent with me her life was at stake but she didn't seem to mind. We love each other too much." I explained. Lizzie just smiled.

***

Lizzie's POV

I loved to hear daddy tell me about how he and mommy met. I had always wanted to know. I was surprised to find that mommy had been daddy's singer. From what I knew, few were the vampires that could resist the calling of their singer's blood. I cannot imagine how hard it must have been for dad to hang out with mom. He really loved her and he still does.

_Lilly, Luke, where are you? _I asked them mentally while coming down the stairs.

_Outside. By the big tree._ Luke's voice sounded clear in my head. Something was up. I could feel Lilly was upset and Luke's voice was too controlled. I rushed outside. They were both sitting against the big tree and immediately got up when I reached them.

"Where have you been?" Lilly asked.

"Upstairs with daddy, he was..."

"Liz..." She cut me off with a scolding voice. "What are you doing? Why do you call him that? He's not..."

"He is." I should have been waiting for this. "He's our father Lilly. You know he is. You're just too stubborn to accept it. But you're wrong. He won't stop being our father just because you don't want him to."

"He is not our father! We don't have a father. He stopped existing to us the day we found out what he did to mom. He hurt her. He made her heart hurt. He left her and he left us too! He doesn't care about her and he will only make her suffer more. We don't need him!" She screamed angrily.

"No! Can't you see? Can't you remember all the times we wished we had a father? All the times we wished he was with us and with mom? How many times have we hoped that he was there with us? That he was the one to go to our father's day party at school? He loves mom and he loves us too!"

"How do you know? How can you be sure? Do you want him to hurt mommy again?" Luke questioned.

"Come!" I said grabbing their hands and dragging them to the house.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked.

"You'll see." I answered curtly. We passed through the living room where everyone was and headed up the stairs. Dad sent me a questioning look and I could see the sadness in his eyes. Of course he had heard our screams in the yard. I shot him an apologetic glance and kept going.

I took them to the last floor where our room was but stopped in front of daddy's room door. I let go of my siblings' hands and reached for the doorknob, opening the door and entering.

"Whose room is this?" Luke asked. I could feel the curiosity burning him inside.

"Daddy's." I whispered.

"What are we doing here?" Lilly hissed.

"Look! It's mommy!" Luke was looking at the pictures on the walls. He stopped in front of the one taken at Prom. The same one that caught my attention when I looked at these photos for the first time. "She was so beautiful."

"Look at all these pictures! Why would he have them in here if he didn't like mommy anymore?" I tried to reason with them.

"Then why did he leave?" Luke inquired confused.

"He left because he thought it would be safer to mommy. He was afraid that she would get hurt because he was a vampire. Did you know mommy was daddy's singer?"

"Really?" Luke questioned interested.

"Yes. He likes her very much. He even wrote a lullaby to her. He's really great and you should give him a chance. This is all we ever wanted."

"I don't care!" Lilly shouted. Why did she have to be like this?

"You're just being stubborn and spoiled." I yelled back. She ran out of the room, slamming the door. Luke and I looked at each other and sighed.

"Daddy promised he's going to teach me how to play the piano. He plays very well. You should give him a chance Luke. He really loves us. And mommy wants this too. Maybe when she comes back we can all stay together and be a real family. Mommy would be happier and people would stop talking bad about her. Don't you want to have a real family? Look how much fun you have with Uncle Jazzy and Uncle Em! And I'm sure daddy would also teach you to play the piano if you want to." He seemed to be giving in. I really hope he did.

Edward's POV

The kids had gone upstairs and a few minutes later Lillian came running down the stairs. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened.

"She's furious." Jasper stated.

"I'll try to find what had happened." I said heading outside. She was seating in a branch of the big tree in our yard. I got closer and looked up. "Is everything okay Lillian?"

"No! And it's all you fault! I hate you! You will never, never be my father. I don't want to. Go away!" Her words hurt me more than I let it show. She was so mad.

"Do you want some help to come down?" I asked concerned.

"NO! I HATE YOU! Just go away!" She yelled. Then she jumped and landed swiftly on the ground, stomping away from me.

I slowly made my way to the house wondering if I would ever get to her. It seemed so impossible. Lizzie was waiting for me on the porch steps. She noticed my face and got up.

"It's okay daddy. She doesn't really hate you, she's just stubborn. It will be fine someday, you know?" I picked her up and carried her to the inside of the house. "I love you daddy. Don't be sad." She gave me a small kiss on my cheek and hugged me. I instantly felt better. She was right. Someday Lilly would accept me. Or so I hope.

***

The night had come quickly and after the kids had dinner we headed to a clearing Emmet had found. Luke was very excited by the prospect of playing baseball, apparently he was a fan of sports.

We decided that we would run, carrying the kids in our back, to the clearing and Emmet would take the jeep to carry the bats and in case it would be raining when we come back, that way the kids would ride the car and wouldn't get wet.

Lizzie jumped to my back right away, Luke did the same but to Jasper and Lilly chose to go with Esme. She was still mad and I hoped she would calm down during the game.

We took off and five minutes later we were in the clearing. When the thunder sounded Lizzie got scared and grabbed my legs.

"It's okay Liz. It's just the thunder. We need it so that the humans won't notice we are playing. They'll think it's the thunder." She nodded but kept gripping my legs.

We decided to let the kids bat some balls before we started playing, since they had never done it. Emmet had built three small bats and in each one of them he had carved their names. That way they would have their own bats. Luke was delighted and he wanted to be the first one to try.

Alice went to the middle of the clearing to pitch the ball. Luke wanted to try alone, so we allowed him to. Alice threw the ball and he swung the bat though he missed the ball. I could say he was upset but he wanted to try again. Persistent. Just like Bella. Unfortunately he missed again.

"Can I help you?" I asked carefully looking at him. He looked back uncertain.

"Okay." He agreed smiling, like if he had suddenly remembered something. I told him how to hold the bat correctly and how to swing it. I was on my knees and kept my hands on top of his to help him. I sent Alice a glance telling her that she could pitch. This time he made it. The bat hit the ball as I helped him to control the movement.

As soon as the ball went flying through the hair he dropped the bad and started jumping with joy.

"I did it! I did it! Thanks dad!" He said ecstatic, putting his hands around my neck and hugging me tight. I hugged him back barely containing my happiness. "Dad." He whispered as if testing the word. Then he smiled at me. Behind him was Lizzie smiling widely, when I looked at her she winked. I smiled back.

I had never imagined I would feel like this. The happiness on Luke's face after hitting the ball was inexplicable and I couldn't even describe how it felt to help him achieve something. It felt so good to be a father. To see the happiness on their faces when they accomplished a goal.

Lizzie wanted to try next and I also helped her. Lilly was the only one who remained seated in the grass with her bat next to her. I knew she was suffering and it pained me so see her like that, like if she was jealous. I tried to talk to her but as soon as I came next to her she turned her face.

We decide to play a slower than usual so that the kids could keep up. Lilly didn't want to play so the teams were me, Lizzie, Jasper and Carlisle and Esme, Luke, Emmet and Rosalie. We played for a while until I felt something was wrong. I couldn't really explain; I just felt like something wasn't right. I looked around and noticed that Lilly was nowhere to be found. Her scent was barely traceable. I immediately called Luke and Lizzie.

"Do you know where your sister is?" I asked trying to conceal my concern. I didn't want to scare them. The closed their eyes concentrating.

"She's lost!" Lizzie cried suddenly opening her eyes.

"It's okay we are going to find her. Can you tell us where she is?" I asked gently, rubbing small circles on her back.

"It's a small clearing with a lot of flowers and a big tree. She's so scared. She's crying." Liz stammered.

"Ask her how long she walked?" I tried to gather all the information that could help me to find her faster.

"She says she ran for more less twenty minutes." Luke answered.

"It's fine. I'm going to find her and bring her back okay? Tell her I'm on my way." They both nodded and I left them with the rest of the family. Her scent indicated me from where she had taken off but I couldn't follow it since it was too weak. I started running, paying attention to all the sounds around me and trying to pick out her cries.

After running for about ten minutes I could hear her crying. I followed the sound until a found the clearing Lizzie had described. Lilly was seating in the middle with her head resting on her legs and her arms around her knees. Relief flowed through me. Thank god she was okay.

I reached out towards her and embraced her. Her crying became louder as she gripped my shirt tightly.

"It's okay now. I'm here. I'm going to take you back. You shouldn't have left on your own. It's very dark, Lilly. Everybody was very worried, especially your brother and your sister." I tried to comfort her while picking her up.

"It's so dark... I was so scared..." She mumbled to my shirt, soaking it with tears, not that I minded.

"You're safe now." I quickly carried her to the big clearing where everybody was waiting. Luke and Lizzie as well as the rest of the family breathed relieved when they saw me arrive with Lilly in my arms.

The minute Lilly's feet touched the ground, Lizzie and Luke ran to her and hugged her.

"Don't do that again Lil. You scared us to death. What if daddy hadn't found you?" Lizzie scolded.

"What if you had gotten hurt or someone had taken you?" Luke supported.

"But none of that happened. What matters is that Lillian is safe. Now, do you want to stay a little more or do you want to go home? It's already late." I said.

"No let's stay a bit more. Lilly hasn't learned to swing the bat yet." Lizzie spoke.

"Okay, but just a bit more." I allowed. Esme was the one who taught Lilly to bat the ball since she still wasn't comfortable with me. I believe it's just a matter of time, now. Lilly had gotten it right at second try.

Alice was preparing to pitch the ball again when her eyes glazed over and she fell on her knees. Her face horror struck. When I focused on her thoughts the vision was over so I was as clueless as everyone else. She didn't move from the ground so Jasper ran to her and carried her to where we were standing.

"What have you seen Alice?" I asked worried. She didn't look very good. She tried to talk but nothing came out of her mouth. "Speak Alice! What have you seen?" I pressed.

"Daddy, what happened? Is Aunty Alice okay?" Lizzie asked worried.

"I don't know honey." I replied.

"Alice dear, what have you seen?" Jasper asked gently, slightly shaking her.

"Aunty Alice what happened? You're scaring us!" Lizzie said brushing her hand across Alice's cheek. That seemed to bring her out of her trance. She looked at me terrified. I tried to listen to her thought but they were so confused I couldn't make anything out.

"She's coming Edward!"

"Who's coming Alice?" I demanded. (I was going to leave it here but I don't want to die anytime )

"Victoria! She's coming Edward!" No! This wasn't possible!

"Are you sure Alice?" I already knew the answer. Everyone was silent. "When? When is she coming?" We needed time to plan everything.

"Tomorrow night. Maybe at dawn."

"What?" She had to be joking! What are we going to do? What about the kids? We don't have time to call anyone else. No one will get here in time. Not Bella, not the Denali clan... No one.

"Are you serious Alice?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Do you think I would joke around with something like this?"

"Is she alone?"

"No. Right now she has fifteen newborns with her."

"The number will certainly come down. But still... There's too many for us to handle. What about the kids?" Jasper commented. I looked at my kids.

"What's going o... on... daddy? Who's... coming here? Is it a... a... bad vampire?" Lizzie cried, holding onto my jeans like if her life depended on it. They were so scared.

"It's going to be fine! Don't worry. Let's go home now." I said in the most calming voice I could manage. I picked Lizzie up and put her on my back. She gripped my neck with so much strength that I would have suffocated if I wasn't a vampire. Jasper and Esme did the same with Luke and Lilly. I tried to convince them to go in the jeep with Emmet but they refused.

I would do everything to protect my kids. I would die for them if I had to. Things weren't looking good but I would never give up on my family. They are the most important thing to me and I'll do everything to keep them safe.

* * *

**Did you like it? Are you anxious for the next chapter? Review and let me know. Since I didn't let you waiting for the next chapter to find out who was coming you could be extra nice and REVIEW! I stayed up until 4am to update now! Don't I deserve a review? Besides this must be the longest chapter I've published. If you have questions just ask. I'll update as soon as possible. You Rock!!! REVIEW!!!! HUgs**


	19. I would give my life for them!

**Hey everybody! As promised here's my update. I hope you like it. Thank you for all of your reviews. It makes me really happy to read them. You are amazing guys!!! I would like to thank in especial to** jdrast **for her long and supporting reviews and also for all the great suggestions she has given me, particularly about the triplets. Okay let's stop with the rambling and get on with the chapter. Don't forget to review. It really makes my day to read your reviews when I wake up. So please review whether you like it or not. I really care about your opinions. HUgs**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters except the triplets and Luke.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Edward's POV

We quickly arrived home. Jasper was having a bad time with the overwhelming feeling of fear emanating from everyone. Not for us but for the little three scared children standing in the middle of the room that had in only a small amount of time become the center of all our attentions. We intended to win this confrontation but the odds were against us since there wasn't enough time for someone to come and help us, if only Aro arrived... I had never thought the day I would be wishing for the Volturi visit would come but right now I would pray to make that happen. Maybe there was still hope. Right now, my priority is my kids who needed to sleep while we decided how we are going to do this.

"C'mon kids. You should get ready for bed."

"But I want to know what's happening!" Lilly demanded.

"And mommy hasn't even called yet." Lizzie whined.

"I promise that we will talk tomorrow and that if your mother doesn't call while you get ready, I'll call her myself, okay? But it's late and you are tired so you need to go to bed." I replied gently but firmly.

"But daddy...!" Lizzie continued.

"Your father is right. You need to go to bed."

"Let's go!" I gently pushed them in the stairs' direction, following them. "You need to take a quick shower before you go to bed. Esme could you help me?" I asked. I hope that today they won't throw a fit about the shower.

"Sure honey. C'mon kids let's have a nice shower and get ready for bed." She smiled enthusiastically.

We headed up the stairs and thankfully they behaved and calmly had their showers with mine and Esme's help. I think they were too tired and scared to play. I took them to their room while Esme went upstairs after being sure that I didn't need her help anymore.

"Mommy hasn't called yet." Luke noted. Right after he talked my cell started buzzing in my pocket. I carefully picked it up and answered.

"Hey."

"Edward." She breathed. "How's everything going?"

"Fine." I just hoped she didn't notice the nervousness in my voice. I wasn't sure if I should tell her about Victoria. There wasn't anything she could do anyway, besides worrying. I know she will freak out if I tell her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked suspicious. When she was human she was a terrible liar which also meant she couldn't know if someone was lying at her. I silently prayed so that wouldn't have changed.

"No. Everything is just fine. In fact the kids are already in bed. They were only waiting for your call."

"You're lying to me Edward. I can feel there's something wrong and if you're not telling me it's because it bad. What's happening Edward?" I stepped out of the kids bedroom sending them an I'll-be-right-back look.

"Everything is fine love. It's nothing you have to worry about. We have everything controlled." I assured her though this wasn't exactly true.

"Edward Cullen stop lying to me. Stop trying to protect me. We both know what happened the last time you tried to do that!" She hissed angrily. I stiffened at the mention of the episode that kept me apart from my love and my kids for five years. She had a point but.. "Please Edward tell me what's going on. I don't need to be protected anymore. I know something is bothering you and I can tell it's serious so please tell me."

"Okay." I gave in. "But promise me you won't freak out and that you'll listen to everything I have to say."

"What's happening Edward?" She pressed frightened.

"Promise me, love."

"Okay, okay, I promise." She huffed.

"Tonight we went to a small clearing to play baseball. When Alice was pitching the ball she had a vision."

"And... What was the vision about Edward?" She asked annoyed.

"She saw Victoria..."

"What?" She shrieked cutting me off.

"Bella, love, calm down please. Remember your promise! She saw Victoria heading here. But you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine."

"How can I not worry Edward? My entire family is going to be attacked by a murderous vindictive vampire and you're asking me not to worry? Because I'm sure that what she want is revenge which means either her objective is going to be you or the kids since I'm not there. Oh god!" She sobbed. I felt so helpless. What can I possibly say to comfort her? This was not something to say over the phone...

"Bella please calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"Is she alone?"

"She's not coming alone." I answered curtly. There was no need to go any further.

"Who's with her?" She pushed.

"Some newborns."

"Newborns?" She knew exactly what that meant. "How many?"

"We can handle it Bella."

"How many Edward? Tell me!" She ordered, raising her voice.

"About fifteen. The numbers will surely come down so we'll be able to handle it perfectly." I tried to comfort her.

"Fifteen? I'm going there. When is she arriving?" What? She was thinking of coming here? There's no way I'm going to allow that! I already had my kids in danger; I would not allow her to come!

"No way Bella! You're staying exactly where you are! You wouldn't come in time anyway. She's arriving tomorrow night. Bella I need to know you are safe."

"Tomorrow? My babies! I shouldn't have left. If I was there I could help... This is my entire fault. If my blood wasn't so sweet James would have never tried to kill me and you wouldn't have needed to kill him..." She sobbed even harder than before.

"Bella you listen to me! This is not your fault! And nothing is going to happen to the kids. I won't let any harm come to them. Not even if it's the last thing I do. I would give my life for them in less than a second. "

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. Edward, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want anybody to get hurt! I can't live without you. Why is this happening now?" She was freaking out; I had to try to calm her but how was I supposed to do that? By phone? How could I comfort her if I couldn't hold her next to me?

"No one will get hurt Bella. We can do this! Everything will be fine, love. Please calm down. We will take care of this and when you return we will all be waiting for you."

"Isn't Aro there yet?" She asked suddenly full of hope.

"No, love, but maybe he'll arrive in time. Though, even if he doesn't, we can take care of this. Jasper has experience in dealing with newborns, I'm sure he'll teach us the best ways to get to them and I'll take care of Victoria myself. I'll make sure she won't be a threat to our family any longer. We will keep the kids safe!" I affirmed vehemently.

"I believe you but I don't want any of you to get hurt in the process."

"We will all be fine. Please calm down Bella. I love you."

"I love you too. So much. I'm so scared, for you, for the kids, for everyone. What about the kids? They must be terrified. Do they know what's going on?"

"It's going to be fine Bella. They do have an idea of what's going on and they are scared but they trust us, at least Lizzie and Luke do. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Yes I do, please."

"Are you calm enough? I just don't want to scare them further. If they hear you so nervous they may think things are worse than they are."

"Things are already horrible but you're right, I don't want them to be more scared."

"Just know that I love you Bella. No matter what." I will do my best tomorrow and make sure everyone will be fine, but if for some reason something happens to me I want to let her know how much I love her.

"Don't talk like that Edward. It looks like you're planning to die!" She scolded angrily. "I love you too. Can you hum a bit of my lullaby before I talk to the kids? It always calmed me; I hope it still has the same effect." I gladly complied while walking back into the kids' room.

"Thanks Edward." She whispered calmly.

"No problem." I replied handing the phone to Lizzie.

"Hello mommy. I'm so scared." She half sobbed.

"Hi honey. I know it scaring but you don't have to be afraid okay? Daddy and everyone else are going to keep you safe. I'll come back as soon as possible. Promise me you will do everything daddy asks you to."

"I promise mommy. I love you very much and I miss you. Come back soon."

"I will. I love you too." Then Lilly handed the phone to Luke. Both he and Lilly said more less the same thing as Lizzie but Lillian was more reluctant to promise Bella to do everything I asked her. Eventually she agreed. It seemed that no matter how hard I tried I would never get to her. I know that Lizzie told her and Luke the real reason why I had left Bella but that didn't make any significant difference. She was too hurt by my past actions. If nothing changed in the next few days I would talk to her. When Lilly gave me the cell I put it back in my pocket.

"You need to sleep now. It's late and you are very tired."

"Can you stay here all night, dad?" Luke asked.

"Of course I'll stay." I moved to tuck them in starting by Luke.

"Sleep well." I kissed his forehead and moved to Lizzie.

"Sweet dreams sweetie." She kissed my cheek and I kissed hers.

"Don't leave daddy." She whispered.

"I won't. I promise. You don't have to be afraid." I went to Lilly and she pretended to be asleep. I did the same thing I had done to Lizzie and then turned out the light going to the rocking chair. A few minutes after they fell asleep and the door slightly opened to reveal Alice.

"Jasper is going to teach us how to beat the newborns. Are you coming?"

"No. I promised I would stay here with them. I'll follow everything through your thoughts and I can practice in the morning."

"Okay." She silently left the room.

***

I followed intently Jasper's lessons through Alice's thoughts. I watched as all of them fought against him, pretending he was a newborn. They were all doing great. I stopped paying attention to them when the kids started squirming in their beds. Something seemed to bothering them but they were still deep asleep.

I remembered the first day Bella came to our house after five years, with a sleeping Lizzie in her arms. She had said the kids had been restless during the night because of a nightmare. Were they having a nightmare? Should I wake them?

"No! Leave me alone! Don't hurt daddy! Daddy help me!" Lizzie cried in her sleep.

"Leave my sister alone!" Luke screamed. Their voices were full of fear. I had to wake them. I gently shook Lizzie and Lilly, trying to free them from this horrible nightmare. I did the same with Luke. Suddenly their eyes opened and they sat in their bed panting. Lizzie immediately started crying and I quickly made my way to her and picked her up.

"Ssshh. Everything is fine. It was just a nightmare. Ssshh." I sat in her bed and rocked her back and forth trying desperately to calm her. I didn't like seeing her so upset. Luke got out of his bed and came to sit on my right, leaning against me. Only Lilly remained seated in her bed staring at us. In her eyes I could see she was as scared as everyone else. She too wanted to be comforted and it hurt me deeper than anything to know I couldn't do it. She wanted this too but she couldn't overcome her doubts about me.

"It's okay." I whispered looking at her directly in the eyes, doing my best to comfort her. Without even realizing I changed Lizzie's position so that my left arm was free. As soon as I held it in her direction she ran to me and seated on my left with her hand clinging onto my shirt. I let my left arm wrap around her small body. She too started crying and sobbing violently. This could mean nothing tomorrow but my heart found some comfort in the fact that she felt safe in my arms.

"She was going to take us away from you and mommy, daddy." Lizzie cried. "She was going to hurt you and take us away." She sobbed, tears flowing freely down her face. "Don't let her take us daddy. We don't want to go away." She choked out between sobs, gripping my shirt harder.

"Ssshh. Everything is okay. No one is going to take you away because I won't let." I assured gently rocking her.

"But she was going to hurt you." Lizzie sobbed harder. "Don't let her take us." She begged.

"I won't. It was just a bad dream. Everything is fine."

"Is it already time to get up dad?" Luke asked.

"No. It's still very early. You have to go back to bed." As soon as those words left my mouth all of them tensed and grasped my shirt stronger. If that was possible. Maybe they were afraid I'd leave if they went back to bed. "I promise I'll stay here. I'll be sitting in the rocking chair." I tried to convince them.

"No. Stay here." Lizzie begged. It broke my heart to see them like this. They were so scared. If only Bella was here… They couldn't sleep like this. I had to find a way…

"Come on." I said starting to get up from the bed. I had just had an idea.

"Where are we going?" Lilly asked. I chose not to answer. Instead I left their bedroom, crossed the hall and entered mine. I led them to the king sized bed Alice had bought me when we moved here. At the time I didn't understand why she had decided to buy me a bed since I couldn't sleep and I hadn't nobody to lay there with me but now I was grateful she had done it.

I put them in the bed and they immediately arranged so that there was an open space between Lizzie and Luke. They looked expectantly at me. I took of my shoes and climbed to the bed settling between the two of them, being careful so that the bedspread was between me and them. They moved closer: Lizzie set her head in my chest and Luke gripped my shirt. Lilly put her arms around Lizzie's waist. They seemed to be calmer but didn't close their eyes so I decided to give them some help. I started humming their lullaby. Lizzie smiled closing her eyes.

A few minutes later they were all deep asleep.

***

As always Lizzie was the first to wake up. First she got scared since she didn't recognize the bedroom but after she noticed me she relaxed and moved carefully not to wake her sister. Both Lilly and Luke were still soundly asleep. Lizzie smiled and for a moment it reached her eyes but then she must have remembered what's happening and the fear came back. I didn't need Jasper's power to say she was terrified; her eyes were as communicative as Bella's though they were green just like mine had been when I was human.

"You don't need to be scared sweetie. Nothing is going to happen to you or to your siblings." I re assured her. I didn't mind to say the same thing over and over again if it eases her fear.

"But what if something happens to you or to Aunty Alice or to grandma Esme? Or to anyone else?"

"While you were sleeping Uncle Jasper was teaching everyone how to... deal with the vampires that are coming. Nothing is going to happen." I wasn't sure this was the truth but what else could I say? I knew that this was dangerous for us but I wasn't going to scare her further. My instinct was to protect and comfort her and I would do everything so that no arm came to her, her siblings or the rest of the family. We would overcome this just like we had overcome other obstacles through the years.

"But you weren't there..."

"I saw everything through Alice's thought and I'll train during the day. Don't worry."

We were laying in the bed when Alice came in.

"You scared me Edward! Neither you nor the kids were in their room..." She scolded.

"Sorry, but they had a nightmare and this was the only solution I found so that they would agree to fall asleep again." She took in the scene before her and smiled brightly.

"Oh." She seemed positively happier and wasn't as scared as last night. I wondered if something had happened besides Jasper's lessons. Something that would gives us more chances to win this battle. She was hiding her thoughts which meant something was up.

"What are you hiding Alice?"

"Aro, Felix and Demetri are going to arrive in a few minutes." She answered satisfied. I was right. The Volturi would be a great help. I was sure Victoria wouldn't give up her plan because of them but I knew they cared for my kids so they would fight along with us to protect them.

"Yay! Grandpa Aro is arriving!" Lizzie screamed with happiness. I hushed her, eyeing Lilly and Luke. She understood what I meant and calmed down settling quietly in my lap.

"Sorry daddy." She whispered.

"It's okay. Let's allow them to rest a bit more. Last night was very tiring."

"Can we wait for Grandpa at the door?"

"Yes but we have to take Lilly and Luke. We don't want them to be scared when they wake up, right?"

"Right." She agreed. I got out of the bed and put her in the ground. Then I proceeded to pick up Luke.

"Alice can you pick Lilly and bring her down?"

"Aren't we going to dress them?" She pouted. I glanced at Lizzie and knew she was anxious to meet with Aro.

"Later Alice. It's not like they haven't seen them in a pajama before. Besides I want to keep Luke and Lilly asleep for as long as I can." I argued.

"Fine." She agreed contradicted. Lizzie grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs. Lizzie bounced up and down until the door and waited patiently while I got there and opened it. We stepped outside and she grabbed my hand and kept bouncing.

"Five minutes." Alice announced coming to stand with us in the porch with a sleeping Lilly in her arms. A minute later the rest of the family joined us.

Soon three figures appeared in between the trees. When they became visible Lizzie looked like she was about to burst but she waited next to us. They came closer and before they could say something she launched herself into Aro's arms.

"Grandpa." She cried excitedly.

"How's my little princess?"He asked delighted. I had never saw Aro acting so... genuinely. He was always pleasant but everyone could see that was just a pretense. But not now. It was very strange, yet amusing to see how my little daughter had them wrapped around her finger.

"Good." She answered, moving to Demetri and Felix and hugging them with the same enthusiasm. They seemed very comfortable with her, picking her up and spinning her around while she giggled. I wondered how much time they had spent with my kids. How many things that I should have done with them had they done?

"Carlisle, my good friend. Long time no see. The last time I heard about you was when my dear Isabella contacted the Volturi to tell us her story and inform us of her status." He greeted Carlisle shaking his hand and eyeing Lizzie as he said the last part of the sentence. "I'm happy to know that things between her and your family seem to have changed since the last time I saw Isabella." He looked truly happy.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Aro. Yes, things have changed. This was a surprise for us." Carlisle replied eyeing the kids.

"I believe. So Edward... how is it being the father of these little angels?"

"Amazing." I managed to answer, still astonished with this new Aro. He noticed the still sleeping Luke and Lilly.

"Did they go to bed late? They are usually awake by this time." Felix asked speaking for the first time.

"Not exactly. They had a rough night." I answered.

"Is that so? Is there something wrong?" Aro questioned eyeing us curiously.

"We have a problem and we were hoping you would come in time to help us." Esme spoke.

"It would be a pleasure dear Esme. Shall we hear about that problem?"

"Maybe we should go inside." I said. Everyone entered the house and settled in the living room.

"So... what kind of help do you need?" Demetri asked pleasantly with Lizzie in his lap.

"While Bella was still human a vampire came after her, decided to have her blood." I didn't want to go into much detail when the kids were around. "We managed to save her and we killed him. Now his mate is coming with an army of newborns to attack us."

"There are fifteen newborns. They will arrive at dawn." Alice informed them.

"Alice was only able to see what was going to happen last night so no one would get here in time to help. We could only hope you would since you should already be in your way." Carlisle concluded.

"Of course we will help. Especially since the triplets are here. Do already have a plan?" Aro agreed immediately.

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you liked it? I know this chapter is bit of a filler but it needed to be done. Next chapter will be the fight!!!!! So please review, you know I write faster when I receive a lot of reviews. They inspire me. Those who review will be able to know when I'll post next chapter when I reply... It will be soon since I'll have the weekend free, at least I think I will. I already have the next chapter planned in my head and I really want to write it. Don't forget to REVIEW! You ROCK! I love you. You are the best fans ever. I MEAN IT!I'm not a person to just say things I don't feel. Here I am rambling again. I have to stop doing this. It must annoy the hell out of you. When I start rambling stop reading this note. I don't want you to get tired of me and stop reading my story. Here I am again. Must be the sleep. ARG!!!!!! Just Review. Thanks. HUgs**


	20. The Fight

**Hey! Thanks for your amazing reviews. Here's my next chapter. I now I said i wouldn't update until Monday but I don't know what got into me. I wrote almost 7.000 words in two days! Two freaking days! I must really like you! Seriously, I don't what got into me! I got so excited with this chapter that I just couldn't stop writing. For this one you will have to give me a lot of reviews because not only it's the longest chapter I have ever wrote, it's almost twice the usual, but I also posted it before the day I had predicted. And it's almost 5 AM in here so what if you recognized my effort by sending me a review? I think this is one of my best chapters and I hope you like it too. I'm very satisfied with it. WARNING: If you usually CRY when you are reading I strongly advise you to have a box full of TISSUES because you'll need it. I did cry while writing some parts, and while I re-reading it. So consider yourself warned. If you think I overreacted about this and it was not that touching please REVIEW and let me know. It can be just me. Sometimes I'm really emotional. I'm sorry I'm rambling but there's someone who find my ramblings HIGHLY ENTERTAINING and I promised I'd ramble a bit for her in every chapter. I'm sorry you have to put up with me and my promise. I just want to keep you happy. Please REVIEW and READ THE BOTTOM AN because I have some NEWS for you. HUgs**

**Disclaimer: SM own all the characters except Luke and the triplets.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

The rest of the day passed slowly. The kids were strangely quiet even with Aro, Felix and Demetri here. They were happy but the fear was stronger. Lizzie didn't leave my side.

I trained with Demetri and Felix while everyone watched and Jasper reminded us of the best ways to defeat newborns and what to avoid: do not go for the obvious kill, don't stop moving, attack them from the sides and don't let them put their arms around you. These were the main points that everyone had to know. The Volturi were, of course, used to fight newborns but we were still outnumbered and we had to pay attention to the kids' safety.

Bella called right after we ended the practice. It was midday. Esme was in the kitchen preparing the kids breakfast but everyone else was in the living room.

"Edward. So... how's everything going?" She asked nervous. I stepped out of the living room. We had to lie low because of the kids. Lilly and I still aren't in the best terms and I wanted Bella to be here when they found we're together again.

"Aro, Demetri and Felix arrived. They have already agreed to help us. We just finished practicing."

"Oh thank god." She said relieved. "How did the kids spend the night?"

"They had a nightmare. I put them in my bed so that they could sleep together. They are still frightened but everything will be fine. Jasper has taught us how to defeat the newborns. We will be fine."

"I know, I know. Everything will be fine." She was trying to convince herself.

"It's going to be okay, love. We didn't go through everything we did just so that I'll let Victoria ruin everything for us."

"What are you going to do with the kids?"

"Alice saw that the fight would be in front of the house so I guess they'll stay in it. I would leave someone inside with them but we are already outnumbered... But don't worry. We will pay attention so that no one will enter the house. They will be perfectly safe."

"I know. I trust you. I know that you will never let anything happen to them. I have already bought the tickets to go back. My plane leaves tomorrow, in the evening." I was glad she was coming home and especially thankful that she would be safe while we fought Victoria and her army. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm really happy you're coming home. I miss you. But you are coming earlier than what you had planned."

"Yes I am. My mother is a lot better. The exams confirmed that everything was fine and she said she won't need any help. She said I should go back to the kids. That they needed me more than she did. She'll be released tomorrow morning so I'll take her home, get her settled up and then Luke and I will go back."

"Fine. We will all be waiting for you when you come back. I'm going to put you on high speaker now so that you can talk to the kids. Aro, Felix and Demetri are in the living room too." I walked back into the living room and set the phone on the small table, near the sofas. The kids rushed to the cell to talk to their mother.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweeties. How are you?"

"Fine. We had a nightmare but daddy took us to his big bed and we slept there all together with daddy. And he sang the lullaby he wrote for us and then we just had good dreams." Lizzie explained.

"That's very good honey."

"When are you coming back mommy? We miss you." Luke whined.

"Mommy's plane leaves tomorrow in the evening so I'll be there around the time you wake up. Okay?"

"Hello dear Isabella. It's been sometime since your last visit to Italy. We were starting to miss you."

"Aro, we were there two months ago."

"Like Aro said, too long Bella." Felix stated.

"Sure. Be careful everyone. I want you all in one piece when I arrive. And you kids do everything your father tells you to."

"Don't worry Bella. Everybody will be fine. "

"Okay, bye. Please call me when it's over."

"We will Bella. Bye" Alice said ending the call.

"So how are we going to do this?" Carlisle asked talking about the battle plan.

"Is there any news Alice?" I asked. We had to know if something had changed. She closed her eyes concentrating. A few minutes later she gasped and opened her eyes quickly. I knew what she had seen. Could things go any worse?

"What happened Edward?" Aro asked.

"The number of Newborns has increased."

"What? It should be the other way around. Besides she didn't have the time to create more."Jasper argued.

"I think she wanted us to believe she only had fifteen." Alice suggested.

"How many is there then?" Demetri asked.

"Twenty." I answered shocked.

"How are we going to do this then?" Felix asked.

"You, Demetri, Aro and I should hide in the woods in front of the house. The others will stay in front of the house. We'll let them get here and we'll attack them from behind. Let's try to form a circle around them to make sure none of them escapes." Jasper explained.

"What about these little ones? What are we going to do with them?" Demetri questioned.

"Yes, what are you going to do with us?" Lilly asked.

"You'll stay inside of the house until everything it's over." I told them simply.

"What? But we can help. We have powers." Lilly argued.

"You are very wrong if you think I'll let you out of this house while our front yard is full of newborns and especially when I know Victoria will be here." I argued back.

"We can fight! We want to help. We can just blow them all off and the problem is solved." She insisted.

"I am your father and I'm saying that you are going to stay inside this house during the entire fight, so you will. I promised your mom and myself I wouldn't let any harm come to you and I do not intend to break my promise. I'm only doing what best for you." I spoke firmly. There is no way I'll endanger their life like that.

"What? Like what you did with mom? In past years you weren't there to say what was best for us and we are still alive aren't we?"

"Stop Lilly!" Lizzie yelled.

"For me you could just disappear! I hate you!" She screamed that again. It was like if I had a dagger spiked in my heart and every time she would say those three little words the dagger would go deeper. And I couldn't say if she really meant it.

"Lillian! Your father is right. Blowing up a vampire is not the same as blowing up a little branch. And this is not the way to talk to your father. Your mother didn't raise you to be like this. So apologize!" Aro said.

"NO!" She replied looking directly in his eyes.

"Very well missy! Then you straight to your room and you do not leave it until I tell you so. NOW!" He ordered pointing at the stairs. She turned around and stomped up the staircase. Lizzie immediately rushed to my lap as I sank back in the couch.

"You know she didn't mean it daddy." She tried to comfort me.

"You've been saying that quite frequently." I tried to joke and failed miserably.

"It's alright Edward. Lilly was always the difficult one. She'll come around." Felix stated.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. I was definitely not made to be a father. I had probably ruined all my chances. She would most likely never speak to me again.

"Daddy, maybe Lilly was a bit right. Maybe we can help you."

"Lizzie, please. Not you too. You heard what I said to your sister. I will not let you out of this house while Victoria and a bunch of newborns are outside. It's not safe. Victoria is too dangerous."

"What if we didn't need to leave the house? We could do it through a window." She suggested.

"Lizzie, you cannot blow up all the vampires. You are still too little. Each one of you wouldn't be able to destroy more than one or two." Aro explained.

"Still. That would already be a help. Less five or six vampires would already help. Wouldn't it?"

"But it would also drown the attention to you." I argued.

"We could do it right when they appeared in view. Then they wouldn't know where it came from. And it would distract and confuse the others, making it easy for you to catch them."

"I gotta say, Edward. It's a smart one you have there." Emmett complimented. I didn't know. I didn't want to put them in any danger.

"Her idea is very good Edward. She thought about everything. It would be the perfect distraction." Jasper said.

"My kids are not a bait or a distraction." I said.

"You know that not what I meant."

"C'mon daddy. Lets us help. I promise we won't exceed ourselves or draw attention to us. We can do it from the window in your room."

"Lizzie is right, dad. Let us do something." Luke pleaded.

"I think they could do it Edward, but it's you decision." Arosaid. Lizzie gave me the puppy-dog eyes treatment.

"Lizzie..."

"Come on daddy. Just this time."

"Fine, but you have to be careful." I warned.

"We will."

***

It was two in the morning and the kids had just awakened. They had gone to bed around six o'clock after a quick dinner. They had to be fully rested. I still didn't like Lizzie's idea but I had already agreed, so there was no turning back now.

When they woke up Esme prepared them some food, if they were going to use their powers I wanted them to be as healthy as possible. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

When the first lights of dawn appeared in the sky we got ready to head outside. I took the kids to my room and talked to them.

"Each one of you can only blow two vampires. And I want you to promise me you will not leave this house until everything is over. No matter what you see. In fact I want you to go back to our room after using your powers." They shouldn't see the battle. They were just four for god's sake.

"We promise." They answered in unison.

"I love you daddy. Very much." Lizzie said hugging me.

"I love you too. All of you. My life is so much better now that you're in it. I love you very much." I replied. Then I joined everyone else outside.

Jasper, Demetri, Felix and Aro went to their places. The rest of us stayed in front of the house as planned, with our backs to it. We knew that Victoria's army would come from our right side.

Everyone was tense. Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett were holding hands while we waited. Alice was staring intently to a spot the woods in front of us. I guessed it was where Jasper was hidden. I did not dare to hear their thoughts. It was particular.

I took out my cell from my jeans pocket and quickly wrote a message.

Forever is not enough to show you how much I love you. Just know that the whole world would be a small place to carry all my love for you.

Edward

I looked up for Bella's number and pressed the button send. If something ever happened to me, she would know how much I loved her and that was all I could wish for.

After fifteen minutes of waiting we heard steps coming in our direction. The final words between couples were whispered and everybody assumed a crouching position.

Twenty seconds later the group of newborns was in our line of sight. As they ran toward us, six of them, one at the time, was lifted in the air and blown up. I was amazed with my kids' power but also scared about the consequences of this little stunt. There was no way for me to know if they were okay. What if this had been too much of an effort for their small bodies?

I didn't have much time to worry since the newborns were already in front of us. Right on cue, Jasper, Aro, Felix and Demetri came out of the woods. The newborns were eager for the fight but I could read in their thoughts that they were starting to get scared. This wasn't what Victoria had promised them. She had said that we wouldn't know of the attack and that they would win this easily.

Despite of the change in the situation they weren't willing to run away. They feared Victoria and wanted their rewards. They attacked. Since Victoria was nowhere to be seen I started fighting with a newborn. He was fast and strong but thanks to Jasper I knew his weaknesses. I glanced around to make sure that any newborn had reached the house. Jasper, Demetri, Felix and Emmet were fighting two at the same time and Carlisle and Esme were fighting together.

I was fighting with a second newborn when I saw something that looked like a flame hidden in the woods. Victoria. I quickly finished the newborn tossing his body parts to the ground. We would burn everything later.

I got closer to the house, looking intently at the woods. She would soon appear and she would be mine. I would be the one to kill her. I wouldn't allow that she hurt Bella or the kids.

All my senses were alert. My body was itching for the fight. A few seconds later Victoria finally emerged from the woods. Her clothes were torn in some places and full of dirt and dry blood. She smiled mischievously and ran faster stopping closer to the door than I would like to.

My body tensed. If she made the tiniest move for the door I would attack her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Edward Cullen." She said. I growled in response.

Lizzie's POV

Blowing up the newborns hadn't been as tiring as Grandpa Aro thought but we were weaker than before.

"Maybe we should go to our room now. I'm not sure if I want to see the fight." I said

"No. I want to see it." Lilly insisted.

"But daddy told us to go to our room." I pressed. She ignored me and seated in daddy's window bench. Luke joined her but I preferred to sit in the bed. It still smelled like daddy.

I didn't want him to be downstairs. What if he got hurt? In fact I don't want anyone down there. What if they get hurt? But daddy's especial. I just got him back. And mommy's heart would hurt forever and she would be always sad. No. No. No. Nothing is going to happen. All of them fight really well. One day I want to be able to fight like that.

"Lizzie come see Aunty Alice! It looks like she's dancing." Luke exclaimed excitedly.

"No. I don't want to." I said hugging daddy's pillow harder.

"Look Lilly! Dad has already killed two." Luke said.

"Is he okay?" I asked afraid.

"He's just fine Liz." Lilly answered. Sometimes it looked like she didn't care if something happened to him. But I know she does. Deep down, she does. I can see it in her thoughts.

"But there's still so many." Luke said worried. I started worrying again.

"Watch Luke! Do you think that's the bad vampire?" Lilly asked. Was she out here?

"I'm sure. Just look at her! Is dad going to fight her alone?" What? I quickly ran to the window. I could see daddy and a red haired woman running to him. She stopped next to the door.

"She looks so dangerous!" I cried.

"It's going to be fine. Dad is very strong!" Luke tried to convince me but I could say he was scared too. Lilly got up and went to the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out there. I want to help more." She answered curtly. I was horrified. No. She couldn't go.

"You can't! We promised dad we would stay inside of the house. We can't go out there."

"I don't care. I'm going anyway."

"But you promised!" I insisted.

"He can't tell me what to do! I want to go, so I'm going."

"Lilly!" Luke and I called. She ignored us and walked out of the room. She couldn't go. Luke and I ran after her but she started running too, going down the stairs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Edward Cullen." We heard a feminine voice say. It must be her.

"Victoria!" Daddy hissed. It was her.

Lilly opened the door and went outside. Luke and I got out to. She had to come inside. We had promised!

***

Edward's POV

"Victoria." I hissed.

"So we meet again. You knew I would come back to get my vengeance. You killed my mate." She said in her sickening voice. I heard a door open. Through the corner of my eye I saw the front door of the house open and Lizzie came out. Following her were Luke and Lizzie. No. They had to stay inside. What were they doing?

"Go back inside Lillian." I ordered, never taking my eyes away from Victoria. She ignored me. This wasn't supposed to happen. They had to stay safely inside.

"And here they are. The newest additions to the Cullen clan!" Victoria sneered.

"Come inside please Lilly!" Lizzie begged. I could hear the fear in her voice and I knew she was crying. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was okay but I couldn't. I couldn't risk their safety anymore. If I moved Victoria might try something. I couldn't know what she was going to do. She was hiding her thoughts. I could only pray for Lilly to give in to her sister's plead.

"Now the family is all here! No, I'm wrong! Our sweet Bella is missing. Too bad she's not here. But I'm sure I'm going to enjoy myself anyway." She eyed the kids and though I could I couldn't listen to her thoughts I knew her intentions.

"You're not going to touch them." I snarled.

"You know Edward, for the last five years I've been following Bella and these... little ones. You have no idea how many times I was so close to kill them all but then I though... How fun would that be, if you didn't know? I mean you didn't even know you had kids and you didn't try to find out anything about Bella. And she wouldn't look for you either. I decided to wait until you met again and prayed so that it would be soon." I growled. To imagine that she had been so close to my family... "You should be punished too. After all you are also responsible for James' death. And now you are together again and I've been thinking... If I killed your mate, of course you would suffer but what about her? I don't see death as a punishment but as a relief. After all the pain I would put her through she would be wishing for death. So what would possibly cause both of you such indescribable pain as the one I felt when my mate died? And the answer was always in front of me. If I killed your little cubs you would both suffer. I would be taking away the most important thing for both of you besides each other. It's a pity to kill such beautiful and special children but I'm sure I'll get over it. Unfortunately they inherited their mother stupidity. They too came running for death. You should have listened to your father. Unfortunately now it's too late."

"Go back inside the house!" I screamed to them. Lilly raised her hand in front of herself.

"What are you going to do stupid child? Blow me up? Go ahead!" Victoria sibilated. I could see they were petrified with fear. "I thought so. You are not going to be fun to kill but your parents' pain will give enough pleasure. You know Edward I couldn't havecome up with a better punishment, not only you will lose your cubs but also Bella. I am sure she will never forgive you for letting her babies be killed. You will regret killing James for the rest of your very long life!"

"You are not going to kill them!"

"Really? And who's going to stop me? You?" I was so scared. The kids were within Victoria's reach, she just had to stretch one arm to touch them, to hurt them. Nothing was stronger than the instinct to protect them. No matter the cost. I would not put Bella through such pain. I would not break my promise. I would give my life for them if necessary. "You will pay for what you did Edward Cullen."

Suddenly she turned to the kids and swung her right arm ready to hit them. A single blow would be enough to kill them. At the same time she moved, instinct took over me and I launched myself between her and the kids as fast as I could. Then everything seemed to slow down. How cliché! I managed to swing my own arm ripping off her head but not before her fingers rip through my chest, like claws. The pain was the worst I had ever felt. I didn't see how much damage she had done but I could certainly feel it. I couldn't think clearly. I let myself fall backwards.

"Daddy!" I heard Lizzie screech. I was getting weaker by the second. I could feel my strength leaving me. "Grandpa Carlisle!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. She threw herself in the ground beside me. Her hands hovering over my face, not sure of what to touch, and her pleading voice sounding. "Daddy! Daddy, don't close your eyes. Please don't. You promised you would never leave us again. Please!" She sobbed. I could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her beautiful emerald eyes were shining and filled with worry and pain. It hurt so much to see her in so much pain and not being able to touch her. I couldn't move. It was like all the strength I had was quickly vanishing. I tried to speak but my mouth did not move and I was using all my strength to keep my eyes open. But I could see the darkness approaching fast.

"Dad! Listen to us. You can't go! YOU CAN'T!" Luke's voice. I could barely hear them. I felt him kneeling beside Lizzie. His warm and small hands touched my chest and the pain got stronger, but I couldn't move. They gasped. His hands were completely black as he stared at them.

"HELP US!" Lizzie yelled. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Don't go daddy! Don't leave us! You promised!" She choked between sobs. "Don't you love mommy? Don't you love us? Stay! Don't close your eyes! You can't close your eyes! You are strong!" I loved them. I loved them with all my heart but I couldn't fight anymore. I wanted to, but I didn't have the strength. I wanted to tell them that I loved them, that I would be watching out for them, wherever I went but I couldn't find my voice.

Lizzie placed her little hands in my shoulders and tried to shake me. Another shoot of pain flashed trough me. I could feel my eyelids coming down. I tried to keep them open but I just couldn't.

"Daddy! Daddy! Stop daddy! Open your eyes! Come back to me! Come! Don't leave me! Don't go! I want you to stay!" My eyelids seemed to weight more than two thousand pounds. I couldn't fight it off anymore. My eyes started to close. I couldn't say what hurt the most. If the wounds Victoria had inflicted me if the aching in my heart, for not being able to keep my promise to stay, my promise that everything would go well. I couldn't even tell them that I loved them one last time. "Daddy!" She could barely breathe due to her sobs. "You promised! You promised! Stay! Please, please!" Finally my eyes closed. I had lost the fight. I could see the darkness coming. Soon it reached me. I was drowning in it. I would never see my beautiful Bella again. I would never hear my kids call me daddy again, I would never see them smile or hear them say that they loved me. Their voices were just whispers now, though I knew they were still screaming. I was slowly drowning. I had never felt so much pain in my heart but somehow a part of me was relieved and comforted because they were safe. I had saved them. They were alive. This was my last thought as I let the darkness swallow me.

***

Lizzie's POV

NO! NO! Daddy has to open his eyes. He has to come back to me! Why isn't anyone helping us? Where is everybody?

"Grandpa!!" Daddy couldn't go. He couldn't... He had to stay. He had to stay with me. He had to go back to mommy and we would be a family. We would... Why didn't he open his eyes? Why wasn't he moving? His chest was covered with a black thick liquid. Venom! "Daddy, come back! Open your eyes! Daddy!!!" Luke was next to me crying and sobbing. Why wasn't he helping me? I looked up to see if anyone was coming. I spotted Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper.

They were running to us but it wasn't fast enough! Why couldn't they come faster? They had to help daddy! I looked down. Venom was still coming out of his wounds. It was horrible. I tried to clean his chest with my hand but the liquid just kept spilling. Why wouldn't it stop? Why? I kept trying. I was now covered in black. I was so scared. So afraid. I couldn't let daddy go again. He had promised he would stay forever. The holes in his chest were so big, and his arm was almost ripped out! I could see the bone. I wasn't disgusted, maybe I would if it wasn't daddy, but now I just wanted to save him. To help him. He couldn't leave me!

"Edward!" I heard Aunty Alice shrieked. I just kept crying and sobbing.

"Don't go daddy! Don't leave me! You promised me."

"Ssshh sweetie. Carlisle!" I heard aunty Alice scream. She put her arms around me and Luke and tried to move us.

"NO!" I growled at her. I couldn't leave daddy! He couldn't go!

"Lizzie you have to step aside so that grandpa can help daddy. Come on." I let her pull me back! "Ssshh don't cry." I just sobbed harder. My eyes were already stinging and burning from my tears and my throat was swollen but I couldn't stop crying and screaming.

"He's going to be good, isn't he? Grandpa Carlisle is going to fix him, isn't he?" I sobbed. She looked sadly at me.

"I don't know honey. I can't see."

"NO! NO! He has to be fine. He promised he would never leave again! He promised! He has to stay with us! With me! I want him back. Bring him back!" I ordered. She had to bring him back! I wanted my daddy! "I want... I want... Daddy! I want my daddy."

Alice's POV

I was almost finishing my second newborn when I heard screams. I finished him off as fast as I could and looked around. Next to the door was Edward laying on the floor. His chest was black as well as Lizzie and Luke's clothes. They were crying and screaming and shaking Edward's motionless body. Victoria's body was a few meter away. Her head was ripped off. What had happened? Lilly was behind her siblings just staring. I grabbed Jasper's arm and took him with me.

"Edward!" I cried when I reach him. Jasper was taking care of the rest of Victoria's body and I wasn't sure of what to do. How could this have happened? I went behind of Lizzie and Luke and tried to calm them. I called Carlisle and tried to pull them away. They wouldn't budge and Lizzie even growl at me. I could only imagine their suffering .I tried to see the future but I couldn't. Everything was blank.

I spotted Carlisle running to us and saw the shocked look in his face as he took in Edward's condition. He immediately kneeled down near Edward and started assessing the damages.

By now the fight was over and while the Volturi burned the remains the rest of the family came closer. Esme started dry sobbing while chanting Edward's name. Rosalie had her face buried in Emmet's chest and Jasper was lying on the ground breathing heavily. I could only imagine how he must be feeling. I bet that the kids feeling were more than enough to put him in this state but Esme wasn't much better.

Lizzie and Luke kept crying and sobbing and screaming and started trashing in my arms trying to set themselves free to get closer to Edward. Lilly was still standing, just staring. Finally Lizzie set herself free and went to stand next to Carlisle.

"Grandpa. He going to be fine, isn't he? You are going to fix him, aren't you? You have to. I want daddy with me. He promised he would stay forever. He has to stay. He promised." She sobbed.

"I'll everything I can sweetheart." He said. She just sobbed harder. Her breath seemed to be caught in her throat and tears didn't stop falling from her face. Suddenly she turned and went to where Lilly was.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't come outside daddy would be fine. It's your fault! I will never forgive you. See what you have done? SEE? I hate you Lilly! You did this!" She pushed Lilly and kept screaming and sobbing. "It's your fault! You did this to daddy! You took him away from me! If something happens I will never, never forgive you. I HATE YOU!" I had never seen Lizzie like this! She was always so sweet. I went there and grabbed her hand turning her around so that she was facing me.

"Stop Lizzie. This will not help your father."

"But it's her fault: It's all her fault!" She screamed and then she fell on the ground crying. She hugged me and whispered still sobbing.

"Bring him back. I want my daddy. I want... him... back... please."

"Let's take him inside quickly. He has lost too much venom." Carlisle ordered.

Lizzie wanted to go too but I stopped her. Luke was on Esme's arms still crying. And Rosalie had picked Lillian up. She still hadn't said anything but there was tears rolling down her cheeks.

We took the kids to the house. Lizzie and Luke were begging to go see Edward.

"Please. Let us go. I want to be with daddy." Lizzie cried.

"You can't. We have to let grandpa Carlisle do his work. And you need to have a shower. They clothes were completely soaked in venom from their vain attempts to help their father. They were still so young to go through something like this! We were all suffering but I could say nothing compared to their pain. They had just found their father and they could lose it again. No one should have to go through this.

I thought about this while Esme and I bathed them. They had stopped crying. But I couldn't say what was worse. If that or the catatonic state they were in now. Just like Lilly. Esme and I were so worried. After the bath we told them they had to eat and they refused. Then we told them to go to bed, they refused to. We asked them if they wanted to watch TV but they just shook their heads.

"What do you want to do then?" I asked softly.

"I want to see daddy and stay with him." Lizzie answered. Luke nodded. Lilly stayed quiet.

"You can't. Grandpa Carlisle is still working." Tears started streaming down their faces again. And before we could catch them they ran. Esme and I followed them to find them seated on the floor outside Edward's room. Lizzie and Luke were holding hands but not Lilly. We weren't sure of what had happened so we didn't know why they blamed their sister.

As I looked at Lilly I remembered Bella. Edward had promised to call her after the battle was over.

What were we going to do? We had to tell her. But what? I decided to get in Edward's room and ask Carlisle. I told Esme and she agreed. When I entered in the room the kids didn't even glanced at me. I closed the door behind me.

"Carlisle?" I called to get his attention. Both Emmett and jasper were in the room helping.

"Alice how are the kids?" He asked worried.

"We are worried about them. They don't want to eat, or sleep or do anything else. They stopped crying and now they are in a catatonic state. They are camped outside the room. We can't convince them to leave. How is he?"

"I don't know. It's difficult because I can't stitch the wounds but I have to keep them closed. They are too deep and large. If I don't close them the venom will keep coming out and there won't be enough for him to heal. I am worried. He has already lost a lot of venom. I'm putting some bandages to keep the wounds closed. We'll have to feed him after to give him some strength. Then the only thing we can do is waiting. I'm doing my best. Can you see something?" He asked hopeful.

"No, I can't. I don't know if it's because of the kids or if it's something else."

"It's fine. Did you just wanted to know about Edward's condition or there more?"

"We have to call Bella. I wanted to know what to say to her. I wanted to know if I could give her hope."

"Yes. I'm sure Edward will pull through. He's strong and he has a lot for what to fight."

"Okay. I'm going to call her." I picked Edward's cell that Carlisle had removed from his jeans, and left the room.

I looked for Bella's number and pressed the call button. I still didn't know what I was going to say.

"Edward?" Bella's voice sounded on the other side of the line. There was relief in her voice.

"No Bella. It's Alice." I felt so bad for have to say this to her.

"Alice? How are the kids? Are they okay?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes. They are fine. Physically." I added.

"Physically? What do you mean Alice? Where is Edward? Why isn't he the one calling? What happened?" She was starting to get worked up.

"There was an accident Bella. Listen to me..."

"What? An accident? What happened Alice? What kind of accident? Is Edward all right?" She asked desperate. This was not something to say over the phone but she had to know.

"I'm not sure of what happened but I think the kids got out of the house and Victoria tried to attack them but Edward put himself between them and her. He managed to rip her head off but not before she ripped her fingers through his chest." I heard Bella let out a strangled cry.

"Tell me he's okay Alice. Tell me he's going to be fine. What did she do to him?" She begged dry sobbing. It hurt to know that my best friend was suffering so much and I couldn't comfort her because she was on the other side of the country. I felt so helpless.

"She almost ripped off his right arm. He has three open large and deep wounds in his chest. They go from his right shoulder almost until his left leg. Carlisle is trying to close the wounds so that he can stop the venom from coming out. As soon as the wounds are closed we are going to feed him and then we have to wait to see if he can heal himself."

"Oh my god! I can't live without him Alice. He has to be fine. I love him Alice. I love him so much. What if something happens? I didn't even have the chance to say that to him. He sent me a message, probably before the fight start but He was so confident that everything would go well that I didn't bother to answer. Oh Alice!"

"Bella calm down. That won't help him. Nothing is going to happen. Carlisle is pretty confident. Edward is strong. He will pull through this. Carlisle said we can have hope." I tried to comfort her.

"But Carlisle is not sure. He probably has never seen nothing like this before. I'm so scared Alice. I can't lose Edward again. I can't take it." She sobbed.

"It's going to be okay Bella."

"You can't be sure. If I could I would get an earlier flight, I would but there is none."

"All we can do now is waiting, Bella. There's no difference between waiting in Florida or in here. I'll keep you updated."

"There is a difference Alice. My kids are there. It's their father. I should be there for them."

"We are here for them Bella. We are doing everything we can for them."

"How are they, Alice?"

"They have gone into some sort of catatonic state. They are camped outside of Edward's room and they don't do anything else. They just seat there. We are worried but I don't think there would be anything you could do if you were in here so please calm down friend. Edward will get over this. I know he will. He won't let you down."

"Oh god Alice. I'm so scared. Can I try to talk with the kids?"

"Sure." I held the phone on Lizzie's ear but she didn't even move.

"It's mommy baby. Everything will be fine okay? I'm sorry I can't be there but I know your aunts and Esme are going to take good care of you. Okay?" Lizzie didn't move or said anything; she just kept holding Luke's hand. Bella did the same for Luke and Lilly but the answer was exactly the same.

"Thanks Alice. I'm so worried about them and Edward. Why did this have to happen now? Why can't we just be happy?"

"You will Bella. You and Edward are going to have your happy ending. I know you will."

"Thanks. I have to go now."

"Okay. I'll call you if anything changes. Be strong friend."

"Thanks." Bella hadn't stopped sobbing and I felt really bad for letting her hung up but I couldn't do much over the phone. Luke would surely help her.

When is this family going to have some peace?

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you liked it? Hate it? Was it good? Did it sucked? Let me know your opinion. I expect to have a lot of reviews otherwise I'll keep you waiting for the next chapter! Not really cause I want to keep you hapy but please REVIEW.**

**Let's go to the NEWS now. I have GOOD NEWS and BAD NEWS.**

**The BAD NEWS are: this story is coming to an end. Yes it's true and I do not plan to write a sequel or a prequel for that matter. At least not for now. (Read the good news to know why) . I'm planning to write more two or three chapters, including the epilogue. So If you haven't reviewed so far do it now! It's one of your last chances to let me know your opinion about my work and believe me I would love to hear it. Whether it's good or bad. The next chapters will include some family time and some Edward and Bella time. This story was always thought to be a small story and I don't want to extend it because it would not be so good. It would be boring because in this story the characters don't have more story to tell. i hope you understand and agree with me. Most of you love the story and I would like to keep it that way. I wonderful story instead of filling it with boring and not so good chapters. Besides I'm really excited about the good news so...**

**The GOD NEWS are: I already have another story to start posting when I finish this one. There is only one problem: I don't have a title for it. So what I'm going to do is: next chapter I'll add a summary of the story to the author note, so that you can suggest titles and help me because if I don't have a title I can't post the story. My new story is what you will think is an overly used plot but actually I don't think it is b****ecause I'll make sure it's different. I'll tell you more about it in my next update. I'm really excited about my next story and I just hope it's as successful as 'Consequences' is.**

**What's your opinion on my news? I'm dying to know so REVIEW PLEASE.**


	21. Worry

**Hello!Thank you so much for your reviews. You are amazing! As promised here's chapter 20. I hope you like it. Please don't forget to REVIEW. Especially because in this chapter we have a Lilly's POV. Which means we get to enter the very confused mind of Lillian. I'll put the summary to my next story on the bottom AN so please read and help me find a tittle. Thanks HUgs**

* * *

Chapter 20

Alice's POV

As soon as Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett left Edward's room, the kids rushed in. Lizzie and Luke went to lie on the other side of the bed, hugging each other. Lilly knelt in the ground at his head. She placed her arms in the bed and put her head on them.

I don't know who we were more worried about. If Lizzie and Luke who were silently crying again or Lilly who still hadn't said anything since the accident.

Jasper had to leave the house. The kids' feelings were driving him insane.

"I don't know how such small children can handle so much pain." He commented leaving the house. He was going to hunt. I wanted to go with him but I felt bad for leaving the kids. And there was Bella. She would call every few hours to know if anything had changed. I felt horrible for not being able to give her the news she wanted. She was completely desperate. I couldn't even imagine how I would feel if it was Jasper.

It has been four hours since the kids entered Edward's room. They hadn't eaten or slept. They just stayed there next to him. They did not speak or sob. They just stared and let the tears stream down their faces. Except Lilly. Esme was very worried because she was even less responsive than the others. It was like she was lost in her own world. Before leaving, Jasper had said she felt guilty.

We tried to talk to her and say it was not her fault but she didn't even move. We didn't want to leave them alone in the bedroom so we took turns to stay there. While we were with them we tried to convince them to eat something but they never answered us. They didn't even acknowledge our presence in the room.

A few hours later, Esme and I persuaded Luke and Lizzie to go to the kitchen and have Lunch. Lilly remained in the room. In the exact same position she had been since she entered the bedroom.

Lilly's POV

It is all my fault. I did this to him. If I hadn't been so stupid, none of this would have happened. Lizzie was right. What if he... if he... Lizzie would never forgive me. I would never forgive myself. She would hate me forever. Everyone would hate me.

I felt so bad. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted him to get hurt. The truth was that I loved him. I couldn't not love him. I tried but I couldn't. That's why I didn't get any closer to him. I didn't want to love him. I didn't because he could leave again and because I didn't want him to hurt mommy again, and I didn't want him to hurt Lizzie and Luke. Mommy is always so sad and I know it's because of him. And I thought he didn't deserve us. He didn't deserve to be our father. He had left mommy and us. He might not know about us but he didn't have the right to hurt mommy so badly.

I want my daddy. I do but... I just wished he had been there from the beginning. It was difficult not to have him with us. Everyone says bad things about mommy because he's not with her, and some kids make fun of us because we don't have a daddy. There are some mean kids who said that he had left because he didn't like us. And Lizzie would always cry when they said that. But I couldn't. I wanted to cry too but I couldn't because I had to be strong for Lizzie. And Luke wouldn't say anything but I know he was upset too and he would cry at night. We wouldn't tell anything to mommy because she would be upset and sad.

One day I talked to Uncle Luke about it. He told me that those kids were mean and that they were just jealous because we were so pretty and smart. I went and told Lizzie but it didn't matter because she would cry again the next time. When it was Daddy's day, we didn't have a daddy to take to the school. We would always take Uncle Luke. But we were ashamed and sad. And we were jealous when we saw everyone else calling their daddies and we didn't have anyone to call daddy. Because he wasn't there. He never taught us to fly a kite or told us a story, and he never sang for us to fall asleep. Uncle Luke did that, Uncle Demetri taught us how to fly a kite and grandpa Aro told us amazing stories about vampires. But none of them was our daddy.

That's why I wanted to hate him. Why I wanted to hurt him. I didn't want him to be important to me, because he didn't deserve. Since mommy told us he was our father I had been ignoring him. Keeping him away. I wanted to hate him for everything he had put us through. I told myself he wasn't important. I thought that after Uncle Luke had helped his friend we would go back at home and everything would be the same. A part of me wanted that, to keep him away from us but another part wanted things to be different, another part wanted him to be with us. Wanted us to be a family so that the other kids wouldn't make fun of us. So that everyone could see we had a daddy and that he cared about us. I suffocated the second part but in the last few days that part that wanted us to be together screamed louder.

Then Lizzie started to call him daddy. She was always with him and they both looked so happy. I got jealous. I wanted that too. But I couldn't get past all the pain he had caused us. I continued to convince myself that he wasn't important. I got angry when Lizzie took us to his room and told us he had left mommy because it was safer to her. I didn't believe. I didn't want to believe that because I couldn't forgive him. I didn't want to. I was mad because Lizzie had forgiven him. She had let him in. Then she said I was stubborn and spoiled. Lizzie had never been so mad at me. Not even when we got into a big fight and even used our powers against each other, when we were younger. I blamed him. It felt like he was taking Lizzie from me. Like he was stealing my sister. I wanted to hate him for that. I wanted to hurt him. So I told him that I hated him and walked away. It felt right to say those words because deep down I knew they weren't true.

Then it was Luke. He had always been a fan of sports and when he knew we were going to play baseball, he was ecstatic. I knew that he too would give in. I could see in his mind that Lizzie had been able to convince him. Uncle Emmet had built us our own bats. Luke was the first to try to hit the ball. He failed and after his second failed attempt our father offered to help him. Luke got it right that time. He was so happy that he caved in and called him dad. I was mad. He had taken Luke too. I was angry and jealous. I was jealous because I wanted to be happy as my siblings but... it was him! He came to speak to me but I turned my face. I wasn't going to let him in. I wanted to hate him. They started playing. Everybody was happy and having fun. Everybody except me. They looked like a real family. It should have always been like that. But I didn't fit. I didn't fit in this happy family picture.

I decided to go for a run. It was not like they would miss me. They were too wrapped up to even notice that I was gone. I would come back in a while and they wouldn't even know I had left. I found a small clearing and settled there. When I decided to come back I realized that I didn't know how to return to the big clearing. I had been too distracted and got lost. I sat in the middle of the clearing and cried. It was dark and I was scared. Maybe they wouldn't even notice I was missing. Maybe they would just go back home and leave me there. Lizzie and Luke were too happy about their daddy to even miss me. And I'm sure that to everyone else I was just a spoiled little brat. They could never understand why I did what I did. They didn't know anything. Maybe they would only come look for me when mommy called and asked for me. I knew that mommy would never forget me. I cried harder. What if something happened to me? What if someone took me and I would never see mommy again? But Lizzie and Luke remembered me. They ask me where I was and he came looking for me. When he found me and picked me up I couldn't help but to grip his shirt. I was so scared that I ignored the part of that said that he couldn't do that. That he had to stay away.

He said everybody was worried. Maybe they were. I knew that Lizzie and Luke had missed me and they had been scared because of me. Maybe they could still like me a bit. I think Lizzie wasn't mad at me anymore. I decided to try to bat some balls too, but I didn't want him to be the one who helped me. So Esme came to help me. She was very nice. She was the only one that I felt more comfortable with. She seemed to be good like mommy.

Then Aunt Alice saw that the bad vampire was coming. We were scared. Everybody looked worried so this was very bad. During the night we had a nightmare. The bad vampire was going to kill him and take us away. I didn't want to be taken from mommy. I was terrified. Lizzie and Luke were with him on Liz's bed but I couldn't go. I didn't want him to be my father. Then he looked at me and extended his arm. Before I could control myself I ran to him. I didn't know what was going on with me but I felt better with him. Then he took us to his room so that we could all sleep together.

When Grandpa Aro, Uncle Felix and Uncle Demetri arrived I felt happier. At least I wouldn't feel so alone anymore. They had always been there for us and for mommy. I could trust them.

Then they were discussing what they were going to do since the number of vampires that was coming was bigger. He told us that we were going to stay inside of the house and do nothing. But we had powers. We could just blow them up and everything would be over. We could help. I insisted trying to make him agree but it didn't matter. He told me that he was my father and that if he was saying I was going to stay inside, I would. He had no right to give me orders. He hadn't done it for five years and we had managed to stay alive. Though I had said that I hated him and that I wanted him to disappear that wasn't true. I didn't mean it. I just wanted to hurt him. Like he had hurt mommy. I could see the sadness in his eyes when I said those words and first I felt guilty but then I thought he deserved it for all the pain he caused mommy and us. Grandpa Aro told me that he was right and to apologize but I wasn't going to. Edward was the one who had to apologize. For all that he had done to us and everything we had gone through because of him. Then grandpa Aro told me to go to my room. He yelled to me. He had never yelled to me. I cried and even hid my thoughts from Lizzie and Luke.

It seemed like everyone hated me now. Everybody yelled at me and told me what to do. Why couldn't mommy come back? I didn't want to be here. I wanted mommy and Uncle Luke. I wanted to go back to my old life. The one we had before we meet _him_. Even with all the comments about our missing dad, it was better than this. It was better than being alone and yelled at.

Why couldn't I just be like Lizzie and Luke and forgive him? Why couldn't I forget what we had been through like Lizzie and Luke did? Why did I have to be different?

Then Lizzie changed some things in my idea and everyone thought she was amazing and smart and perfect. I was so jealous. I had never felt like this. I had never been jealous of my siblings before. Everybody treated us the same way. That idea had been mine and I could have made changes too. But they just had to say no. To them I was just a stubborn and silly girl. No one tried to understand how I felt about all this family thing. They just expected me to be like my siblings, but I wasn't. I was different and I wasn't sure why.

After we did our thing in the beginning of the fight Luke and I had stayed watching. Lizzie didn't want to. I noticed that there was still a lot of newborns and then I saw him going to meet, what I assumed was, the leader. She looked so dangerous. I felt the urge to go outside and do something to help him. That time I justified it to myself saying that I just didn't want Lizzie and Luke to suffer if something happened to him. But when I got outside she talked to me and I was too scared to move. Then he had to launch himself in front of us to save us and it happened.

Now he was lying here and we didn't know if he was going to be okay. Lizzie hated me and she would never forgive me. And I felt so confused and I was so angry with myself. This had all happened because of me. If I had been able to let go, to forget what he had done to us, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't been so idiot and stubborn none of this would have happened.

The last thing that I had told him was that I hated him and that I wanted him to disappear and if something happened to him I would never be able to tell him that wasn't true. That I loved him and that I needed him. Only now, that he was hurt, I had realized that he was important to me. That, even though he had put us through so much, I loved him.

I would not leave his side before he woke and I could tell him everything. Maybe he would understand and forgive me.

I was just trying to protect mommy and Lizzie and Luke. And myself.

Alice's POV

I joined Lizzie, Luke and Esme in the kitchen. I sat beside the kids while they ate.

"Where is Lilly?" Lizzie asked pretending not to be interested. I knew they were worried.

"She didn't come. She's still upstairs." I answered.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"You don't know?" I mean they could read her mind.

"No. She has been blocking us."

"Well I'm not sure either but Uncle Jasper told us she was feeling guilty."

"But won't she get sick?"

"Don't worry we'll make sure she doesn't get sick okay?" I really hoped Lillian would react soon.

"Okay." Luke said.

"What if you went to sleep for a bit?" I asked when they finished Lunch.

"No. We want to go back to daddy." Lizzie said. We let them. They returned to the bedroom and settled in the same position they were before having Lunch, laying on his side. We knew that they would eventually fall asleep. At least they started talking again. This eased some of our worry about them. But there was still Lillian. She still hadn't moved. How did she stand to be in the same position for so long? Wasn't she in pain? I walked to her.

"Lillian?" I called slightly shaking her. "Lillian you have to eat something." No response. "Doesn't it hurt to be on your knees for so long?" Nothing. She didn't even look at me. Esme tried to but the response was almost the same. Almost because she actually looked at Esme, only to start staring at Edward again, after.

About six pm Lizzie and Luke fell asleep. Rosalie and I moved them to their beds so that they would be more comfortable. I knew they would sleep long since it had been an exhausting day for them. When we returned to Edward's bedroom, we noticed that Lilly was also asleep, still in the same position. I didn't even know how that was possible. I tried to move her to take her to her room but I couldn't. One of her hand was on Edward's but the other was gripping the bed's sheets. And she wouldn't let go. Rosalie tried too but the result was the same. We gave up.

Carlisle got home an hour later and went to check on Edward. Bella had called a few minutes later saying that she was about to board her flight. Esme and I were in Edward's room waiting for Carlisle's assessment on his condition. I noticed that the wounds didn't look as bad as before.

"So Carlisle, how's he doing?" Esme asked anxiously.

"He's doing great. The venom is doing its job. I think he'll wake up in the next few hours. I knew that he would pull through." He said contently.

"He has more than enough reasons to do so." Esme said stroking Lillian's hair. "Carlisle, dear can you take a look at Lillian too. I'm so worried about her. She hasn't eaten anything yet and she's in this position since she entered the room."

"Sure darling." Carlisle answered. "I can't do much since she's asleep. But from what I've seen, she seems to be fine for now. Let's allow her to sleep a bit, even if it's in that position. Though when she wakes up it's very important that she eats something. Maybe Edward can convince her if he is already awake by then."

"Okay. I've already tried to move her but she doesn't let me." Carlisle looked at me questioningly. I tried to pick her up to show him what I was talking about. As I expected she squeezed Edward's hand harder and gripped the sheet.

"Looks like we won't get her out of here soon." He sighed. He and Esme left the room to tell the others the news. I stayed. I wanted to be here when Edward woke. I picked a pillow and placed it under Lilly's knees. At least she was more comfortable.

I sat in the piano bench and stared at Lillian and Edward. From time to time she would squeeze his hand, like if she was comforting him or giving him strength. She was very pretty. Like a mini copy of Bella. Her beautiful brown hair was spread in the mattress next to Edward's arm. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. We hadn't really interacted with her in the past few days. She was quiet whenever she wasn't playing with her siblings. When Lizzie and Edward got closer whenever she wasn't with Luke she was sitting somewhere, lost in her own world. The truth was that she didn't let us get too close.

A few hours passed and I was getting a bit tired of staying in Edward's room. Neither he nor Lillian had woken up. I was about to leave the room when a small moan came from the bed. I looked at Lillian, thinking that her body was finally resenting all the hours she had spent in the same position, but she was still deep asleep. Then I looked at Edward, small wrinkles appeared on his face as he tried to move. I ran to the bed.

"Edward? Edward?" I got groan as answer. Thanks god he was waking up. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"Alice?" He asked.

"Yes. About time you woke. Everybody was worried." He tried to sit in the bed. "Calm down. You have to be careful. I'll call Carlisle." I went to the door and called Carlisle saying that Edward had woken up. Two seconds later Carlisle was entering the room with Esme right behind him.

"How's that going son?" He asked visibly relieved.

"Fine I guess. Can somebody help me to sit in the bed? It looks like I don't have strength."

"That's normal son. I'll send Emmet and Jasper to get some animal blood for you." Carlisle said while helping him to sit. As soon as the words were out of Carlisle's mouth I heard Jasper and Emmet leaving the house. "Take it slow Edward. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"I'm so glad you woke Edward." Esme said dry sobbing and hugging him carefully. "Everybody was so worried."

"I'm fine mom. Relax."

"Okay. I'm going to cook something for Lilly. Maybe she'll eat now." She sighed and left the room.

"Lilly? How are they? And Bella? Did you tell her?" He asked suddenly.

"Calm down Edward. Of course I told Bella. She's desperate. At least when she calls again I can give her good news." I was so relieved.

"Why can't you call her?"

"Because she is already on her way here. Maybe her plane will do a stopover and she can call."

"What about the kids?"

"Lizzie and Luke are better but she's not." I said pointing to a sleeping Lilly. "We are worried about her." He looked down, only now noticing Lilly's presence.

"Lilly?" He whispered staring at her. "Where are the others?"

"In their room sleeping."

"Why isn't she there too?"

"I'll start from the beginning. After you were attacked the fight was over quickly. Carlisle went to see you and with Jasper and Emmet's help brought you inside of the house while the Volturi took care of the remains and me, Rosalie and Esme were with the kids. Lizzie and Luke were freaked out and Lilly was frozen. She didn't move. She feels guilty and Lizzie didn't exactly help. They waited outside of the room and as soon as Carlisle left they came inside. They refused to eat and sleep. Lizzie and Luke lay with you in the bed and Lilly has been in this position since she came in. A while ago we convinced Lizzie and Luke to eat but Lilly stayed here. After they finished they came back but fell asleep and we moved them to their room. We couldn't move Lilly though." He gave me the same look Carlisle had so I tried to move her. She did exactly the same thing as the other times. He looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean with 'Lizzie didn't exactly help'?

"Before Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet brought you inside, Lizzie went to Lillian, pushed her and told her that it was her fault, that if Lillian hadn't gone outside you wouldn't have gotten hurt, that she hated her, she said that Lillian had took you away from her and that if something happened to you she would never forgive her. It wasn't pretty. But Lillian didn't react at all. She just stared. She hasn't spoke or sob since we got to them. Sometimes she silently cries but that's all. We are very worried."

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a day."

"What? And you are telling me that she hasn't eaten or move during all that time?" He asked concerned.

"We tried but she wouldn't even look at us." He started stroking her hair.

"What exactly did Victoria did to me? And what happened to her?"

"She almost ripped your arm out and she opened three huge gashes on your chest. From your right shoulder, almost to your left leg. Jasper took care of her." I explained. He turned his attention to Lilly.

"She looks so much like Bella." He sighed. Then she started to move, waking up. She looked around until her eyes fell on Edward.

Edward's POV

I felt the darkness slowly fading away. I tried to move but there was a strange feeling in my chest and my shoulder. It hurt a bit. I moaned trying to move. I couldn't find the strength to move.

"Edward? Edward?" a familiar voice asked. I slowly opened my eyes recognizing Alice's face.

"Alice?" She said something about me waking up and calling Carlisle. Seconds later Carlisle appeared with Esme right behind him. I talked a bit with Carlisle and he helped me to sit. Then it was Esme's turn, I could say she was relieved. She left saying that she had to cook for Lilly

I was a bit confused. I wasn't sure I remembered what had happened. Suddenly everything came rushing to me. It was like a movie. I immediately asked for the kids and Bella.

I knew that Bella would freak out and I couldn't even imagine how the kids were. Alice told me what had happened after I blacked out and what Victoria had done to me. I could certainly feel it. Surprisingly it didn't hurt that much. Now, I was worried about Lilly.

"She looks so much like Bella." I sighed. I kept stroking her hair and she started to move. She looked around disorientated until her eyes fell on me. She immediately started sobbing and crying, getting up and hugging me.

"I'm sorry... so sorry daddy ... I ... I... sorry... I didn't.... I didn't mean it... I didn't want... you... hurt... my fault... sorry daddy ... I..." She spoke while sobbing. I was... well, surprised is an understatement. She called me daddy. I was sure. But she was so nervous. I remembered that Alice had said she felt guilty. I would have to speak to her.

"Ssshh. It's okay now." I let her cry and sob. Alice had told me she hadn't spoke or sob yet so I thought it would be good for her to let everything out. I have to admit that I was shocked when Alice told me what Lizzie had done. I never thought she could do something like that. They must have been desperate. I noticed that Alice had left the room. I got to the other side of the bed and helped Lilly to climb up.

She curled against me and kept sobbing and crying, occasionally mumbling words like sorry and daddy. I was happy that she called me daddy but it broke my heart to see her like this. I could say she was consumed by guilt and that wasn't good for her. If she didn't stop sobbing soon I would have to make her stop to talk to her. She needed to eat and sleep.

Finally she calmed down. She looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm sorry I disobeyed you and went outside. I'm sorry I froze and didn't attack. I'm sorry you got hurt because of me and I'm sorry I told you that I hated you. I didn't mean it. I don't. I... I... I love you and I'm sorry. I know it's my fault... I never wanted you to get hurt. I'm sorry..." She started crying again.

"Listen to me Lillian. This is not your fault. It's Victoria's fault. You shouldn't have come outside but it was Victoria who did this." I pointed to my chest that was still covered with bandages.

"But if I hadn't gone outside..." She sobbed.

"It could have happened the same way. Victoria could have tried to get into the house and I would have done the same thing to stop her. Or we could have fought and it could have been worse. We can't know. Maybe the fact that you came outside may have helped. Have you thought that it could have been worse if I had actually fought with her? There is no way to know. But I don't blame you. This is not your fault! Do you hear me?" She was looking intently at me.

"But Lizzie said..."

"It doesn't matter what Lizzie said. Lizzie was nervous. This is not your fault!"

"But she hates me and..."

"She doesn't hate you. She was just upset and confused. This is not your fault Lillian! Okay?" I meant every word I had said. I wasn't just trying to make her feel better. I truly didn't blame her. This was all Victoria's fault.

She slowly nodded. In that moment Esme came in with a plate full of food and a bottle with a red liquid. Blood. She handed me the bottle and I drank it quickly, handing it back to her.

"I've made some food to you Lillian. You have to eat." She said.

"I don't want to. I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

"Give it to me, Esme." I took the plate and set it in my lap while Esme left. I looked Lilly in the eyes. "Alice told me you still haven't eaten anything. You have to eat." She sighed and nodded grabbing the fork and taking small bites.

All of a sudden the door opened and Alice appeared holding my cell.

"Bella's going to call." She said. I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Two minutes later the cell rang. Alice answered immediately.

"Hey Bella."

"Alice. Is there any news? How's Edward?" She sounded tired and worried.

"He's fine. He woke up a few minutes ago actually." Alice said with enthusiasm.

"Thank god." I could hear the relief in her voice. "Can you put him on the phone please?" She asked.

"Sure, just tell me something. Do you know why I couldn't see if Edward was going to be okay?"

"Yeah. It probably has something to do with the kids. Ask Aro. He'll explain better than me."

"Okay. Thanks." I took the phone from Alice.

"Love?"

"What the hell Edward? Do you have any idea of how scared I was? Don't you ever do this to me again!" She yelled.

"Sorry love. I had to protect them."

"I know Edward but you should have taken someone with you to fight against Victoria, not go alone. It was irresponsible." She scolded. I had to admit that she was right. Maybe things would have been different if I had called someone to help me.

"I'm sorry love. Everything is fine, now. I'm fine."

"What about the kids?"

"They are better. Lizzie and Luke are asleep."

"And Lillian?"

"She's here, eating."

"I wanted to talk to her but the plane is leaving. Tell her that I love her. I love you."

"Love you too." I replied. I placed the cell in my pocket. "It was mommy. She wants you to know she loves you." She nodded and finished her food.

A few minutes later she looked at me and opened her mouth but closed it right after.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked.

"No. I want my mommy! When is she coming back?"

"She's on her way. Why don't you sleep a bit while she doesn't come?" I started humming the lullaby I had composed for the kids. She fell asleep immediately. I called Alice and she took her to the kids' bedroom. We would need to talk but right now she needed to sleep.

Carlisle came to my room and removed the bandages, saying that I didn't need them anymore. The wounds were already closed. Now I just had to drink a lot of blood to get back my strength. Alice and Esme brought me more bottles filled with blood. I already felt stronger.

I was anxious for Bella to come back. We would finally be able to have our happy ending. About seven in the morning Lizzie and Luke wake up and came straight to my room.

"Daddy! You're okay!" Lizzie said coming to lie in the bed with me and hugging me. Luke did the same. They were so happy.

"I promised I would never leave you again." I said hugging them back.

"Oh daddy. I'm so happy you are okay!" Lizzie squealed.

"Is Lilly okay daddy? Did she get sick?" Luke asked worried.

"Your sister is fine. She ate before she went to bed. Now let's allow her to sleep a bit because she needs it." He sighed relieved. "Lizzie, I want to talk to you. Aunty Alice told me what you did to Lilly. It was not Lilly's fault." I said seriously.

"But is she hadn't gone outside..."

"I could have gotten hurt anyway. Victoria did this to me. It's not Lilly's fault. Victoria was very dangerous and I shouldn't have fought with her without having anyone to help me. Maybe it could have been worse if Lilly hadn't come outside. We don't know. I already told this to your sister and I'm telling it to you. This was not Lilly's fault and you've made her feel very bad. Now she thinks that you hate her. You'll need to apologize when she wakes up. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I was just upset. I don't hate her, I just..."

"I understand, but Lilly suffered a lot with this. She thought it was her fault."

"When she wakes up I'll apologize."

"Good. Now your mother is going to arrive soon. Let's go downstairs to wait for her?"

"Yeah!"

I had a quick shower and changed clothes before heading downstairs. When I got to the living room with the kids, Aro was about to explain why Alice couldn't see if I was going to be okay.

"Edward. It's good to see you are better."

"Thanks Aro. I'm feeling a lot better." I still hadn't gotten used to see Aro so friendly. "But please keep talking I would like to hear your explanation too."

"Let's make a small experience. Alice try to see Emmet's future." Emmet was sitting beside me and the kids.

"I can't." She stated a few minutes after.

"Good. Emmet go to the yard please." Emmet complied. "Try to see his future now Alice."

"I did it. Though I prefer I wouldn't have seen what I saw." She said with a disgusted face." I knew what she meant. She had saw Emmet and Rosalie... 'spending some time together'. Everybody laughed.

Then I heard the sound of a car. Bella. I bolted to the door followed by Lizzie and Luke and got out. Everyone followed. The car parked and the passenger's door opened revealing my Bella. I had missed her so much. As soon as her eyes fell on me she ran to me. When our bodies collided she launched her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, hugging me close. I hugged her back.

"Thank god you are okay!" She breathed to my ear. "Don't do this to me again."

"I promise love. I love you." Then she kissed me. Our lips moved in sync. I really had missed her. I could barely believe I was holding her again.

"Uncle Emmet take your hand off my eyes!" I heard Lizzie and Luke say angrily. Bella smiled against my lips and let her legs slid down, putting her feet on the ground. She removed her arms from my neck.

"Emmet keep your hand on their eyes for a little longer." Bella asked.

"Why mommy?" Then she slapped me. She just slapped me.

"What was that for?" I asked still shocked.

"That was for scaring the living shit out of me!" She said in a low voice so that the kids wouldn't hear. I heard everyone laughing.

"I didn't know you swore." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't but I decide to open an exception." She said. Then she grabbed my hand and went to say hello to everyone.

"Mommy!" The kids said hugging her legs.

"Hey sweeties!" She said getting on her knees and hugging them. Luke was already greeting everyone else. "I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too." She got up as they went to talk to Luke.

"Where's Lillian?" She asked me worried.

"She's asleep. " I answered pulling her to my arms again and burying my face in her hair. Ahh! How much I had missed her.

"Mommy?" A voice full of sleep asked from the doorway. Lillian.

"Lilly." She ran to Bella, who was already on her knees. As soon as her arms were around Bella's neck she started sobbing and crying hysterically.

"I missed... you so... so... much... mommy. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Lilly. what's wrong honey?" Bella asked concern filling her voice. Now I was worried too. Lilly just kept crying and screaming. I didn't even know how she kept breathing. Then she suffocated in her cry. Her mouth was open like if she was screaming but no sound was coming out of her mouth and she wasn't breathing. Bella was truly scared. "Lillian!" She screamed shaking her and slapping her back. Finally Lillian let out the cry she had been choking. "Don't suffocate the cry, Lillian!" Bella told her sternly. "It's okay baby, don't cry." Bella spoke again now calmly and slowly patting her back.

"Take her inside Bella. And don't let her suffocate the cry again." Luke told her. Bella nodded and headed inside.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Lillian does that when she's very nervous. It's like the cry gets stuck in her throat. Bella's gets really scared but you just have to hit her in the back and she gets better. Though it can be dangerous."

"Why?" Emmet asked confused

"Because they stop breathing Emmett." Esme explained.

"Will she get better?" Rosalie asked.

"As soon as Bella talks to her I'm sure she will calm down." Luke answered.

"Good." I was just glad she hadn't done that when I was alone with her. I don't know if I would be able to react the way Bella did.

"Let's go inside now." Carlisle said. We went to the living room.

A few minutes later Bella came down and sat in my lap.

"So?" Luke asked.

"She calm down and fell asleep. But I'll have to talk to her tomorrow. I have no idea why she was so freaked out."

"Mommy, are you and daddy together again?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes honey." Bella answered.

"Then we will all be a family?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, we will. A very happy family." I said putting my arms around Bella's waist. I had everything I ever wanted and more. There was no one more blessed than me.

* * *

**So what did you think? I have a cousin that does this suffocating the cry thing. It's actually a bit scary. REVIEW and let me know your opinion. I still don't know if I will make one or two more chapters before the epilogue. Don't forget to REVIEW. I'm sorry if there some mistakes but I'm very sleepy so probably there are some I didn't notice.**

**My next story. It's set after Eclipse**

**Summary: A day before her wedding Bella disappears. A few days later, evidence that she's dead are found. Eighty years later the Cullens decide to go back to Forks and surprise some vampires between who is someone they know very well. What really happened to Bella? Will Edward believe her story? Will Bella and Edward be able to get back their relationship or will the obstacles be too much for them to overcome? Will Edward accept Bella's new life? Bella is a vampire.**

**So what do you think? Is it a good idea? I know it may sound like an overly used plot but I promise it will be different. I'm not very good with summaries but... I do what I can. Please help me find a title for this story so that I can start publishing it when I finish Consequences. And tell me what you think of my it. HUgs**


	22. Lilly

**Hey! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. I know I said I would update yesterday but I had a didn't have as much time as I expected to write because my grandparents came to spend the day with us on Sunday. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews. I love them so keep them coming. You are AMAZING guys. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!! HUgs**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters except Luke and the triplets.**

* * *

Chapter 21

Edward's POV

While the kids stayed with our family, Bella and I went for a walk. We needed some alone time. I took her to the small clearing where I had found Lilly. Looking at it more closely now, I could see that it was like a miniature of our meadow back in Forks.

I sat in the ground and leaned against a tree. Bella was still looking around, taking in the space and undoubtedly, seeing the resemblances between this small clearing and our meadow. But I wanted her with me.

"Love." I called softly, trying to get her attention. I opened my arms inviting her to join me. She looked at me and smiled. Her eyes shone and she slowly made her way to me. As soon as her hand was within my reach, I took it and pulled her down, her smile widened and she let out a small laugh. She ended up sitting between my legs with her back against my chest. Her head was a few inches below my chin and I placed my arms around her waist pulling her as close to me as I could. I had missed this. "As much as I love to look at you, I prefer when you are in my arms. I missed you."

"I missed you too. You have no idea how many times I wished you were there with me. How did you find this?" She asked looking around once more.

"The night Alice had the vision of Victoria we had come to play baseball. Lilly didn't want to learn how to bat the ball nor did she want to play so she just watched. Moments later we noticed she wasn't there anymore so I asked Lizzie and Luke to talk to her and soon I had enough information to find her. She was sitting in the middle of this clearing, crying. I picked her up and took her back to the big clearing where everybody was."

"But she was okay, right? Why didn't you tell me about this? Something could have happened to her..."

"She was perfectly fine, love. Just a bit scared. I didn't tell you because you didn't need more things to worry about. She was safe and unscathed, nothing happened to her." I said calmly.

"I am very worried about her."

"Does she usually react the way she did when you arrived?"

"No. She doesn't do that many times, just when she really nervous or scared. But I can't see what would have caused her to act that way. I hate when she does that. It really freaks me out. Do you have any idea why she acted like that?"

"I don't know for sure but this accident thing really got to her. She felt guilty for coming outside. When I woke she was kneeling on the ground with her arms and head next to me in the bed. She was sleeping and as soon as she woke she started crying, sobbing and apologizing. She blamed herself for what had happened to me. I told her it was not her fault but I don't know if she believed me. Alice had told me about something Lizzie did..."

"Lizzie?" She asked confused. So I told her what had happened between Lizzie and Lilly after I blacked out.

"That certainly didn't help," She sighed when I finished. " But I'm sure it's the only reason why Lilly acted the way she did."

"She didn't interact much with us while you were gone, so maybe she just missed you very much." I offered.

"Still... there's got to be something else. I'll find out when she wakes. She will sleep for a while. She was exhausted."

"Aro didn't clarify exactly why Alice couldn't see me. You arrived when he was going to. He did a small experiment but he didn't explain the results." I say hoping she would explain me.

"What experiment did he do?"

"Well, we were seated in the living room and he asked her to try to see Emmet's future. She couldn't. Then he asked Emmett to leave the house and told Alice to try again, and she did it that time."

"Was Emmett sitting next to Lizzie or Luke?"

"Yes."

"We think that they inherited my shield but with a small difference. The shield doesn't cover just them but also everyone who is within its range though it's not as strong as mine since Jasper can still sense their emotions."

"So... since they were always with me, Alice couldn't see me. Right?"

"Exactly." She smiled warmly. I swear I could stay like this forever. "What are we going to do from now on?" She asked slightly worried.

"I already have my existence all planned out." I said confident.

"Really? And what are you going to do?" She asked amused. Did she think I was joking? Well I would make her see that I wasn't.

"I am going to spend forever holding you..." I strengthened my hold on her. "... kissing you..." I pulled her hair away with my chin, planting small kisses on her neck. I felt her shudder and smiled. "... Telling you that I love you..." I moved my mouth to her ear whispering the last three little but meaningful words. "... and being the father I never was." I sighed and leaned back against the tree. Bella groaned. "Unless you don't agree..." I was a bit startled. Her sudden silence made me fear her reaction. Was she having second thoughts about us?

"Of course I agree. But I didn't mean it like that." I breathed relieved with her answer.

"Than what did you mean?" I asked curious.

"Well... I was thinking about living arrangements. I mean you and your family live here but..."

"You don't..." I concluded.

"Yeah..."

"Bella I would follow you to the end of the world if that was where you wanted to be. Whenever you go, I'll follow so... it's your decision. Do you want to go back or stay here?"

"What about your family? You just moved here and I know Rosalie hates to move."

"Our family!" I corrected. "I'm sure they won't mind Bella. What do you want to do?"

"I didn't want to move until it was absolutely necessary. I want the kids to have a life as stable as possible. I know we will have to move soon but..."

"Then it's settled. Besides I want to go with you and the kids instead of staying here."

"Why?" She asked curious.

"First because I agree with you that we should try to move as little as possible while the kids are so young and second because I want to show everyone in that town that you are mine and that I love you. I want to make them swallow all the comments they made about you. I want them to know that you are not alone anymore and that the only reason we were apart was a mistake. My mistake."

"I don't think we should make this decision without talking to everyone else." She persisted.

"Fine love. We will talk to them later. Just know that I'll follow you wherever you want to go."

"Good." Suddenly she turned around and put her legs around my waist.

"Love, what are you doing?" I asked looking at her beautiful and flawless face.

"Well... I was going to kiss my handsome boyfriend for a while before we went back to the house but I think he's not very interested so..." Swiftly she got up. I managed to grab her wrist before she could go anywhere.

"Maybe you should let me go Edward... I've seen you're not very interested..." She trailed off and smiled playfully.

"I will never let you go. I've watched you leave too many times in the past two weeks and it broke my heart every time so from now on, I'll never let you go." I spoke seriously. "Besides who said I wasn't interested." I smiled mischievously and she raised an eyebrow. Quickly, I pulled her down to my lap. Her shocked face was only two inches away from mine. I closed the space there was still between us and captured her lips with mine. Her hands moved to my hair and she gripped it tightly. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her body close to mine so that every single part of my body was touching hers as our lips moved in harmony.

I really had missed her. I had missed this, being so close to her... I was really glad she was a vampire now. I know it's selfish but I don't care. Right now the only thing I care about is that she's mine and I don't have to be careful anymore. I don't need to be worried about hurting her. We are equals and we were made for each other.

***

Bella's POV

A few hours later we straighten our clothes and hair, though Edward's hair was a lost case, and went back to the house. As soon as we entered the living room Emmett turned around, pausing the game he was playing with Luke, and looked at us.

"What happened to your hair Eddie? Usually it's not so messy." He smirked. He just loved to embarrass us. I swear that someday it will be time for payback.

"None of your business." I hissed.

"So what were you doing lovebirds? Nothing I wouldn't do, I hope." There he was again. Rosalie got up and headed to him. SMACK!

"Stop that immediately Emmett. There are children in the room." Rosalie scolded.

"Baby!" He complained.

"Mommy why did Aunty Rosie hit Uncle Em? Isn't he a grown-up?" Lizzie asked surprised.

"Sometimes we're not sure." Edward muttered under his breath. Every vampire in the room except Emmet silently laughed.

"What? What?" Luke asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's nothing hun." I answered quickly. He and Emmet went back to the game with Felix and Demetri cheering Luke. Lizzie too had forgotten her question and was playing with Alice and some dolls. Jasper watched them, while Esme, Carlisle, Aro and Luke (Sr.) talked. If two weeks ago someone told me that we would end up like this I would have laughed in his/her face and asked if he/she was crazy. But I was very happy that it had turned out like this.

"I'm going to check on Lilly. Do you want to come?" I asked Edward.

"No. I think you should talk to her first." He said. I threw him a questioning look. Was he sure? "Go." He insisted pushing me to the stairs. I gave him a quick kiss and went upstairs.

I opened the kids' room door carefully. Lilly was still asleep; her brown curls spread in her pillow. I sat in Lizzie's bed and waited for her to wake up. About a half an hour later she started stirring and I kneeled next to her bed.

"Mommy?" She called opening her eyes.

"I'm here sweetie. Did you sleep well?" She just shrugged. She sat in the bed pulling the knees to her chest and placing her head on them. Small tears escaped from her eyes. "What's wrong honey? I'm so worried about you!" I said softly sitting in her bed and pulling her to my lap. Lilly almost never acted like this. She was always the strong one.

"Mommy, do you still love me?" She asked looking up at me. I was astonished.

"Of course I love you baby. Why would you think otherwise?" What had happened?

"And you will never leave me behind, right?" She questioned again, her voice full of fear. Did she actually think that I would do something like that?

"Baby, I would never leave you behind. Why would you think that?" She looked down to her lap. "Sweetie, look at me! What happened?" I pulled her chin up forcing her to look at me. More tears streamed down her face. I whipped them away and waited for her answer.

Lilly's POV

When I woke mommy was there waiting. She asked if I had slept well. I hadn't but I didn't want to bother her. I had a nightmare. But I had it several times. Always the same. Over and over again. Everybody would go away and leave me behind. Lizzie and Luke left. The Cullens left. Grandpa Aro, Uncle Demetri and Uncle Felix left. Uncle Luke left. Mommy and daddy left. I was alone. They didn't take me with them. I didn't know why. They just went away and left me alone. I tried to tell them to wait, to take me with them but I couldn't talk.

It seemed so real. That I couldn't help but to cry.

"Mommy, do you still love me?" I asked.

"Of course I love you baby. Why would you think otherwise?" She asked surprised.

"And you will never leave me behind, right?"

"Baby, I would never leave you behind. Why would you think that?" I looked down at my hands. How could I ever think mommy would leave me behind? "Sweetie, look at me! What happened?" She put her hand in my chin forcing me to look at her. I just cried more. I didn't even know why I was crying. Maybe I just letting out everything that I had hold inside during the past years.

When I managed to calm down I told mommy everything I had thought about when daddy was 'sick'. I told her about how guilty I felt, how it felt when Lizzie and Luke got closer to daddy, why I wanted to hate him, how alone I felt without her here, why I had ran away during the baseball game, how I couldn't let go of the past, how jealous I was of my siblings... I also told her about the mean kids that would always mock with us because we didn't have a daddy and I wanted to cry but had to be strong for Lizzie; and how ashamed we were because we had to take Uncle Luke instead of our real daddy to the school parties... and I told her about the nightmare.

I said everything. I talked until my throat hurt but at least I got everything out. Then I cried more. And after all that I felt like a weight had been lifted off my back.

"Ssshh baby. Everything is fine. We will never leave you behind. I love you. We all love you. But you will have to talk to your father about this. You have to tell him."

"But why can't I just be like Lizzie and Luke? Why can't I forget?"

"I would never want you to be like Lizzie or Luke. You are all different and each one of you is special in your own way." She said planting a small kiss in my forehead.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe in what my little baby had just told me. I had no idea this had affected her so much. I should have paid more attention to her. I always took her for the strong one and in the middle of that I forgot that she too needed to cry sometimes. And these few days she had spent with the Cullens... Of course it was not their fault. How could they know? I should have paid more attention. I should have talked to her before I left. I should have talked to her on the first day she refused Edward. I should have known that she would take things differently than her siblings.

I was astonished and worried with everything she had told me. How could she have suffered so much without anyone notice?

As I planted a small kiss in her forehead I noticed it was hotter than usual. I immediately reached for the kids' bag. I know I had a thermometer in there. When I found it I went straight to her. Just like I thought her temperature was higher than usual. Not too much though.

"Stay here baby. Mommy is just going to get you some food and medicine. You're a bit sick." She nodded and lay back down in the bed. I hurried back to the living room.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, probably noticing my worried face. "Did she wake up?"

"Yes. We will have to talk about her. But later." I turned to Luke. "Do you have any medicine for the kids with you?" I asked.

"Why? Is she sick?" Edward asked worried as Luke got up from the couch.

"Just a slight fever. Nothing that some food and a good night of sleep wouldn't cure but I don't want to take any chances." Luke nodded going to the car to get the medicine. Esme offered to cook but I wanted to do it.

I went to the kitchen and Edward followed.

"Is everything okay with Lilly, love? Did you talk to her?"

"I did. And I never thought this would affect her so much. I should have paid more attention to her." I said while cooking some eggs.

"This what?"

"This situation. In the past four years she suffered silently and I never paid enough attention to realize it. I always took her for the strong one." I put the eggs in a plate and turned to Edward. "And in the past days she spent with you..."

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worried. "Is this my fault?"

"No Edward! Stop that! I know how much you like to blame yourself but you did nothing wrong. Nothing I haven't done. This is not your fault. Lillian is just different."

"What do you mean with different?"

"She's too observant and sometimes she doesn't interpret things in the right way. She analyses things too much and then she 'sees' things that are not there. Sometimes she 'sees' things that other people wouldn't even think of. For example when Lizzie called you daddy, Lilly didn't saw just that, she saw you taking her sister from her. And she keeps it all bottled up. She was confused. She can't let go the past and that is hurting her. I know that this is difficult to understand but when you talk to her, you will. She will probably fall asleep again so I suggest that you talk to her tomorrow."

"I tried Bella. I swear I tried to get close to her but she would just push me away."

"I know. Like I said she was confused and she's hurting. This is not your fault. We just have to pay more attention to her from now on. We can't let her be the strong one. Not always. Now bring a glass of water and ask Luke for her medicine."

"Maybe I shouldn't go Bella. She..."

"I need help. And you are her father so you are coming. End of discussion." He laughed and gave me small kiss before grabbing a glass of water and following me.

I entered the kids' room and Lilly was exactly like I had left her.

"I brought you some eggs and an apple. You have to eat everything so that you can take the medicine. Then you will have a good night of sleep."

"What if I have more nightmares?" She asked while I put the plate on her lap. In that moment Edward entered the room with the water and the medicine.

"You won't. I'll sing to keep them away if you want." He answered smiling tenderly. Lilly smiled back eating her eggs and looking at me.

"He definitely has a talent for that." I said laughing. It brought back good memories. The way Edward would hum my lullaby to make me forget everything. My sleep was positively more peaceful when Edward hummed me to sleep.

She quickly ate everything and drank the water. Edward gave her the medicine and she lay in the bed. Then he started humming a beautiful lullaby that I supposed was the one he had composed for the kids. It was as beautiful as mine. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

"She had a nightmare?" Edward asked.

"Yes. She dreamed that we had all left and she was all alone." I sighed. Edward came to stand next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll never leave any of you again." He whispered at my ear.

"I know. I trust you Edward. You earned my trust back and nothing will keep us apart again." I felt safe in his arms.

"Nothing, Love. We will be together forever. How could I fulfill my plan if you're not there?" He kissed me softly. "I was thinking about taking Lilly to our meadow tomorrow so that we could talk without being interrupted. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. I'd like to go back there as well but tomorrow it has to be just the two of you."

"We can go whenever you want to. We will have to show it to Luke and Lizzie anyway. Do you think Lilly will agree to go alone with me?" He asked fearful.

"Of course she will." I said reassuringly, kissing him again.

***

Edward's POV

I waited patiently for Lilly to wake up. Lizzie and Luke were already having breakfast. Finally she opened her eyes.

"How do you feel today?" The fever had passed during the night.

"Fine." She said sleepily.

"Good. Dress this and go to the kitchen to have breakfast. Your brother and your sister are already there." I handed her a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt and I kissed her forehead, leaving the room right after.

"I went to my bedroom, had a shower and changed to jeans and a red t-shirt. I went to the kids' bedroom to find that Lilly wasn't there anymore. I entered Alice's room.

"Alice do you have a backpack?"

"Like this one." She asked holding a blue backpack.

"Exactly. Thanks." I got out of the room leaving a very angry and curious Alice behind.

"Edward why do you want a backpack? Edward Cullen! You will tell me..." I laughed going to my room again. There I rummaged through the wardrobe trying to find a blanket that I was sure was there. Finally I found it. I opened the back pack and put the blanket inside it, heading to the kitchen. "Edward!" I heard Alice calling again.

As soon as I got to the kitchen I slowed down. Lizzie was hugging Lilly tightly. Maybe too tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lilly. I will never hate you. I love you very much. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She apologized.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you but stop trying to strangle me." Lilly managed to choke out.

"Okay Lizzie I think that's enough. Let your sister breathe. I think you're spending too much time with your aunt Alice." My love's voice sounded.

"Someone said my name?" Alice asked entering the kitchen.

"You better not be changing my daughter into an evil pixie like you." Bella said.

"Evil? You're hurting my feelings Bella!" Alice cried faking shock.

"Mommy's right! You do look like a pixie aunty Alice." Lizzie squealed. Yep! Alice was already rubbing her bubbly personality on my daughter. God help me! I headed to the fridge and took out a bottle of water, putting it inside of the backpack. I also grabbed some fruit. But I had to take something else. Lilly barely had dinner last night, only the eggs...

"Here." Bella said handing me a tupperware with sandwiches inside. What would I do without her?

"Thanks love." I went to the fridge again to pick some yogurts. There was a lot of flavors how would I know what was her favorite?

"Pineapple." Bella whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. I thanked her again and closed the fridge, placing the yogurts in the backpack. I had everything I needed. I put the backpack on my right shoulder and made my way to Bella who was leaning against the kitchen counter watching the kids eating in the kitchen island. They were talking and laughing with each other. I stopped in front of Bella with my back to the kids.

"I think we'll be going, love. I already have everything. Right?" I asked just to be sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

"Yes. There's a white hoodie for her in the chair by the door. Take it in case it gets too cold."

"Sure thing, love." I said lowering my lips to hers and stopping when they were an inch apart. She immediately closed the space, pressing her soft lips to mine.

"Eager much?" I asked teasingly, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Oh shut up!" She said pressing her lips to mine again. I smiled. My back was turned to the kids so they couldn't see anything.

"We have to go, love." I said.

"Okay. I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too. I love you, my Bella."

"Love you too." She gave me a last soft kiss and I turned around to look at the kids. They were still joking around. Esme was in the doorway looking at us with a smile of pure happiness in her lips. I guess she had been there for a while now.

_Now they look like a family._ I smiled at her thought and looked around. She was right. We did look like a real family, finally. I smiled at Esme. _I'm very happy for you, son. You deserve all this._

"Didn't you have to go mister?" Bella asked. I nodded. "Then stop daydreaming."

"I don't need to dream about anything. I have everything I want right here." I said looking around. I kissed her again and picked Lilly from her place, grabbing her by the waist.

"Hey!" She squealed. I got out of the house and placed her in the ground.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked.

"No." She murmured.

"Are you afraid of being alone with me?"

"No."

"I want to take you to a place so that we can talk. It's a very special place that only me and your mom know about. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Aren't you taking Lizzie and Luke to see it too?"

"In another time. This time will be just both of us. Okay?"

"Okay."

"It will be faster if I carry you in my back and run. But if you prefer we can go by car..."

"No. It's fine if you run." I helped her to climb to my back, grabbed the backpack and took off.

***

"Are we there already?" She asked half an hour later.

"No. We are almost there." A few minutes later I stopped and helped her down. I set the blanket on the ground while she looked around. I sat in the blanket and waited. The meadow was beautiful. Since it was summer it was filled with wild flowers.

"Where are we?" She asked still taking in the meadow.

"Forks. When I lived here I found this place and usually came here to think or to have some peace. Then I met your mother and brought her here. It became our meadow. We would come here whenever we wanted to be alone."

"It's so beautiful." She exclaimed coming to sit next to me. We stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"Why did you hate me so much?" I asked beginning the conversation.

"I didn't. All the times that I told you that I hated you, I didn't mean it. I just wanted to hurt you." She confessed. I was a bit shocked

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you had hurt mommy. And you had left us alone."

"I didn't know about you."

"But you still had left mommy. And she loved you. I wanted to hate you because you made her suffer and because you made us suffer. People spoke badly of mommy because you were not with her. And there were kids in the school that would mock us because we didn't have a daddy. They said that you had left mommy because you didn't want us and that you didn't care about us, and Lizzie would always cry. It was worse when it was daddy's day party at school." Tears streamed down her face. "When Lizzie forgave you, she was mad at me because I wouldn't. And I blamed you. It felt like you were taking Lizzie away from me. Then it was Luke."

"Why did you run away the day we were playing baseball?"

"Because I didn't fit." She sighed.

"You didn't fit?" I asked confused.

"Yes. You were all happy. You were a family. A real family and I didn't fit. It looked like there wasn't any space for me in that picture. I felt alone and I was jealous. I wanted that too but I couldn't forget everything that you had done. My heart told me to forgive you so that we could be a family like I always wanted. But my mind told me that you didn't deserve my forgiveness because of all the pain you had caused us, that you should suffer too. I couldn't be sure you wouldn't leave again and I just wanted to protect mommy, Luke, Lizzie and myself. I didn't want you to be important to me so I pushed you away when you tried to come closer to me. But then the bad vampire attacked you and I realized that I you really cared about us. I felt so guilty. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Then she looked up at me. "I love you daddy and I don't want you to leave us again." She threw her arms around my waist and hugged me, crying.

"It's okay baby. I love you very much too and I will never leave you again. I will be with you forever." I forced her to look at me. "I want you to know that we will never leave you behind. I love you as much as I love your sister and your brother." She buried her head in my shirt again and cried some more. I sighed relieved. Now I had my family back.

* * *

**So what did you think? REVIEW and let me know. There will be only one more chapter before the epilogue. So it's one of your last chances to review. I'll try to update in the end of the week. (Friday or so). REVIEW! **

**I love you!!!!!!!**

**HUgs**


	23. YES! YES! YES!

**Hey there! Here's my last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you like it! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to everyone that reviewed my story. Especially the ones that I could not reply to. Your support is what keeps me going. Again, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I hope that this long chapter will help you to forgive me. Please REVIEW! I'll be waiting. Would it be too much to try to reach 500 reviews before the story ends? Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters except Luke, the triplets** **and now Kae too.**

* * *

Chapter 22

Edward's POV

When Lillian calm down I convinced her to eat something. Time had flown and it was already time for her to have lunch. I removed from the backpack the tupperware Bella had given me with the sandwiches and put it on the blanket, as well as some fruit and a yogurt.

I kept her talking while she ate. I was too curious about her, about their life in the past years. I hadn't been there to witness and the pictures Bella had shown me when we made up had satiated my curiosity then but they weren't enough now. Every day that I spend with the kids while Bella was visiting Renée made me realize how little I knew about them and their life before we met. I didn't even know their favorite yogurt flavor. I wanted to know everything. So I asked her all the questions I could think of.

Sometimes her wide vocabulary amazed me and I had to constantly remind myself that though she was only four years old her mental ability rivaled with the one of an eight-years-old, according to Bella.

When I started asking about their lives before me, I was careful not to mention touchy subjects like the mean kids or the parties I didn't attend. Hearing about how those kids had treated my children only made me want to go back with Bella and the kids even more. I would show the whole town that I loved Bella and my kids more than anything in my life. I would make sure to let them know that my family was the most important thing to me.

I knew that one day wouldn't be enough to learn all about them or their life but it was a start, besides there were some things I wanted to find out because that was part of the experience of being a father. Something I never thought I would go through but I should already know that with Bella everything was possible. To say that I was lucky was an understatement. I had to be the luckiest guy in the world. Since Bella took me back everything is so bright, so intense, so exciting... I was alive again. I had never felt so complete.

I couldn't be more thrilled that I was able to give her kids. It was something I didn't want to take away from her. I didn't want her to regret being turned because she couldn't have kids anymore. She always told me that she didn't mind not having kids if that meant that we could be together forever. But I was afraid she would regret that decision later. I didn't want her to be like Rosalie. And now I couldn't be happier that we got both things. We had three wonderful kids and we could be together forever. We would be together forever. I couldn't even bear the thought of not having the kids in my life and I know that Bella feels exactly the same. We have everything we need to be happy and we will be. The happiest couple ever, because we have everything we could ask for.

When the time to leave approached I stopped my inquisition. There were still two questions I wanted to ask her and they were the most important of all. When she finished answering my last question she looked at me looking for the next one. I was nervous. Her next answers would make a huge difference in my life.

"Are you okay with me and your mother being together?"

"Of course." She answered immediately. "Mommy is so much happier now. And I really want us to be a family. A real family. As normal as we can be due to our... status as... mythical creatures." I smiled widely.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked your mother to marry me?"

"Seriously?" I nodded. Her expression was impossible to read. "Of course I don't mind. Mommy will be so happy!" She gushed throwing her arms around my waist. I hugged her back. I'm so happy it's impossible to describe. "How are you going to ask? Where? When?"

"I was thinking about bringing her, you, Luke and Lizzie here and ask. As soon as possible. What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing. Mommy will love it. She always liked simple things."

"Do you think it's too simple? Should I do something else?" I asked worried.

"No. No. It's fine like that. You should know mommy doesn't like big things. As long as you speak from your heart and keep everything simple she'll love it." I was stunned. How could such a little girl say things like that? She was absolutely right. Bella would like it more if I keep it simple.

I packed everything and soon we were going back. The sun was almost setting. I felt so carefree now that everything was sorted out between Lilly and I. As we got closer to the house, a scent that I did not recognize called my attention. I wondered who it belonged to. I pushed myself harder, eager to arrive home and find out who was there. I didn't bother to use my gift since we were already so close.

I entered the house and went straight to the living room. Everyone, except the kids was there. They looked at me warily while I assessed the room looking for the vampire whose scent I didn't recognize. My eyes fell on a thin girl seated next to Luke. She was about twenty years old, her hair was light brown and she was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt. As soon as I looked at her face, I stiffened and a growl erupted from my chest. Lilly, who still was on my back, tightened her grip on me. The girl's eyes were dark red. I took two steps back, worried about Lilly's safety, but kept snarling.

"Edward!" Carlisle admonished me. I was barely aware of his voice. I could only focus on the danger that the girl represented for my family. Bella rushed to my side and placed her hands in my chest, no doubt trying to calm me. And it would have worked if the matter wasn't so serious.

"Bella!" Several vampires in the room hissed, surely worried about her safety. For someone else, approaching me right now wouldn't be the wisest decision but Bella... I would never hurt Bella. I would die before I caused her any harm.

"Edward, stop! Listen to me." She asked. I made an effort to concentrate on her sweet voice.

"The kids?" I asked worried, my voice was cold.

"They are upstairs." She answered calmly. I helped Lilly down without turning my back to the new vampire in the room.

"Go look for your brother and your sister and stay with them." I told her without looking at her. I wouldn't take my eyes off the girl. Lilly didn't move. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She sighed and went for the stairs, letting go of my hand. But that didn't relax me. My body was still stiff and ready to pounce on the girl if she moved. Everybody was watching me.

"Edward, calm down. She's not a threat." She whispered. I calmed down a little but didn't change my posture. Bella reached up and started placing small kisses on my neck. Gradually I loosened up my stance. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her away, only enough to be able to look into her golden eyes. There was nothing there besides love. There was not even a trace of fear. I trusted her judgment if she said that the girl wasn't dangerous I believed her. I pulled her close again and hugged her burying my face in her hair an inhaling her sweet scent.

"Hello, love. How was your day?" I asked casually, ignoring everybody else in the room.

"It was fine but I missed you." She said smiling.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry." She knew I was apologizing for my behavior a few minutes ago.

"It's fine. We were all waiting for you. Stay calm, okay?" I nodded and kissed her lips, softly and curtly since there was a room full of vampires staring. She pouted and I smiled, silently promising more when we didn't have eight vampires watching. She clearly understood the message since a small smile played on her lips. She grabbed my hand and led me to where she was sitting, right in front of the girl. I sat and pulled her to my lap.

"Edward, this Kaelyn. Kaelyn, Edward." Carlisle introduced.

"Hi." I said in a calming voice, trying to make her more comfortable. The girl seemed too scared to answer. Her thoughts were so confusing that I couldn't make out anything. She was thinking in so many things at the same time that I didn't get more than single words. I had really scared her.

"Everybody calls me Kae." She managed to murmur. Her voice was full of fear.

See what you've done? Overreacting fool. Alice screamed in my head.

"Edward we were waiting for you to arrive so that Kae could tell us her story. She was one of Victoria's newborns." Carlisle explained. I immediately stiffened. What? And they said she wasn't dangerous? What are they thinking?

"Edward? You said you would stay calm." Bella said. "There're nine of us in this room, the kids are upstairs and Victoria is dead. She is not a threat." She reasoned. I guess she was right. I nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened, now Kae?" Carlisle asked with a calm voice. She looked at Luke and he nodded.

"I'm from England and came here to visit a friend of mine. One night I went out to buy... something, I don't remember." She looked at Luke worried and he gave her a reassuring glance. "I got lost and Victoria found me. Then everything happened too fast. The next thing I knew it looked like I was being burned. She carried me somewhere and when the fire stopped, she and a few more newborns were there. One of them explained me what I was. A few days later we were already twenty five and she gather us and told us that she needed our help. Eventually some died during fights with each other. She told us that some years ago a coven of vampires had killed her mate James and that she wanted revenge. She asked for our help and said that you were outnumbered and that you wouldn't know that we were going. I didn't want to be a part of it but she threatened us that she would kill us if we didn't agree to fight with her. Eventually I agreed, after all she had the right to revenge her mate." I growled at that.

"What happened after?" Carlisle asked.

"We came here. It was obvious that you were waiting for us. Since she wasn't anywhere to be seen, I hide in the woods. I didn't want to participate. None of you looked like the cold and heartless vampires she had described. You looked like a family so I decided to wait to see what happened. When the kids appeared and she made her 'speech' I was horrified. So I went deeper into the woods and remained hid until Luke found me."

"The truth Kae is that Victoria didn't told you the whole story." Carlisle said. "Bella and Edward met when Bella was still human. One day we went to play baseball and we took Bella with us. Victoria, James and another friend of them, Laurent, found us and wanted to play with us. James found out that Bella was human and decided to track her. We were going to protect her and that just turned everything more interesting for him. In the end he managed to attract Bella making her believe that he had her mother. Fortunately we arrived in time. The only option was to kill him; otherwise he would just continue to hunt Bella." Kae had been looking at Bella and me the entire time.

"But you are a vampire now." She said to Bella.

"Yes."

"And you have kids. How's that possible? They told me that vampires couldn't..."

"Female vampires can't. But I was still human when I got pregnant. Edward left before I found out. I decided to have the babies. One day I went to the woods and Laurent found me. Before he could kill me Luke appeared and saved me. He was the one who helped me during my pregnancy and changed me when I was too weak to survive, after the delivery. He has been with me since then. He's like my brother. About two weeks ago we came here and found the Cullens again. Edward and I got back together but my mother had a heart attack and I had to fly to Florida. That's why I wasn't in the fight."

"That's quite a story, you have there." She said amazed. Everybody laughed at that. "I'm sorry but I didn't know."

"It's okay. You didn't have many options. Either you fought or you died." Bella said.

"In fact if you hadn't hid you would end up dead anyway." Emmett commented.

"You are welcome to stay with us if you want but we are different from other vampires. We feed from animal blood instead of human blood. If you decide to join us you have to follow your diet." Carlisle explained. She looked at Luke and then to Carlisle again.

"Okay. I didn't like to feed from humans anyway. It's cruel and wrong to take innocents lives. I'm glad that there is an alternative." She smiled.

"It can be difficult in the beginning but I'm sure you will do great." Esme said lovingly. I know she loves the idea of having another daughter.

"I'm sorry I was so rude before. And I'm sorry I scared you but I was caught by surprise." I said trying to excuse my behavior.

"It's okay." She whispered. I think it will take a while to convince her that I won't hurt her.

"Maybe you should go hunting before you meet the kids." Esme said. Kae seemed to be an extremely calm newborn. Any other newborn in her place when I came in would have fought me.

"I can go with her." Luke offered immediately. I wonder if there's something between the two of them.

"Of course." Alice said smiling. There was definitely something between Luke and Kae, otherwise why would Alice be like that?

Bella looked at Luke questioningly and he answered with a smile. Bella was ecstatic. She ran to him and hugged him, scaring Kae. Luke chuckled and hugged Bella back. Bella whispered something in his ear and he nodded, letting go of her and grabbing Kae's hand. And they were gone. Bella returned to my lap.

"Is there something between them love?" I asked curious. Bella looked at me smiling widely.

"It looks like Luke found his mate." She said, barely containing the excitement in her voice. So I was right. "He deserves it. After all he did for me he deserves to be happy more than anyone else." She stated. Everybody seemed happy with the news.

I know you are going to propose to Bella. Alice thought. I immediately looked at her. I had a vision this afternoon. So... can I plan the wedding? Please, please!! You're my favorite brother. Please let me plan it! What's with her? I haven't even asked. What if Bella says no? No, I can't think of that possibility. But I wasn't going to tell Alice that she could plan the wedding. That was Bella's decision, if she accepted my proposal, of course. I looked at Alice and shook my head.

"Fine, be like that!" She pouted, stomping out of the room. Bella looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"It's nothing love. She's just being Alice." Bella laughed while Jasper rushed out of the living room to go talk to Alice.

"How did everything go with Lilly?" Bella asked.

"Great. We sorted everything out. Everything is fine, love." She smiled hugely and kissed me.

"Get a room guys. There is plenty upstairs." Emmett boomed. We just ignored him.

"Well, I'm glad everything is fine but I was thinking and I come to the conclusion that after all this was your fault." She stated playfully.

"Oh really? And why is that?" I was trying to keep it light but angst was already starting to grow inside of me. Was it really because of something I did that Lilly reacted that way?

"She inherited her tendency to overreact and overanalyze situations from someone and it was not from me." She said. I relaxed

"Bella actually has a point." Alice said entering the room again. "Lilly's personality and temper is just like yours." I laughed. They were right. Lilly could be a lot like Bella physically but her personality was just like mine.

"So... now that everything is settled and the drama is all in the past, why don't we do something fun?" Emmett asked grinning. I don't know if I want to hear Emmet's idea.

"What exactly do you mean with fun, Emmett?" Bella asked carefully, afraid of his answer.

"Well, I was thinking about playing something with the kids. Why don't we play twister?" He suggested. Twister?

"It seems like a good idea but let's wait a bit for Luke and Kae. I'm sure Luke will love to see this." Bella said. There was something in her voice that I couldn't make out.

A few hours later Luke and Kae arrived. We called the kids and they came running downstairs.

"Guess what?" Bella told him.

"What?" He asked curious.

"Emmett suggested that we played twister." She told him.

"Yay!" The kids screamed. Apparently they liked this game a lot.

"Of course I'm going to win..." Emmett said smugly. Every time Emmett convinced someone to play this game with him, he won but I don't know why, I had the feeling that tonight would be different.

"I wouldn't be so sure Emmett." Luke said.

"Yeah? And why is that? Everybody knows I'm the best at twister." He said surprised.

"Well, you never saw Bella and Lillian playing. I think you don't stand a chance." Luke said confident.

"We'll see that." Then he turned to Bella and Lilly. "I'm sure you are very good at twister... it's just that I'm better." The smile on their faces told me that Emmett might be wrong. I guess I had to wait and see for myself.

"Sure, sure Emmett." Bella said in a patronizing voice.

"So, who's in?" He asked while Alice went to get the mat.

"I'm in" Bella and Lilly said.

"Me too." Lizzie spoke after.

"I want to play too." Alice said walking with the mat on her hands.

"You don't want to play, son?" I asked Luke who had come to stand beside me and Bella.

"No. I always loose. I think Uncle Em should listen to Uncle Luke. No one beats mommy and Lilly at twister. They are both very bendable. And they have great balance." He explained.

"Seriously, love? I remember that your balance wasn't very good and you never told me you were flexible." I whispered at Bella's ear.

"Thankfully my balance has improved a lot since I was changed and my flexibility is mostly the result of some yoga exercises I used to do with a friend of Luke when I moved in with him, before I had to spend the entire time in bed because I couldn't move."

"Was she a vampire?"

"Yes. She went to visit him right after I moved in and when he told her about me, she decided to stay around for a while to help. She loved yoga and she thought it could help me. After the kids' birth I started practicing yoga again and about a year ago Lilly decided to join me. Now, we usually practice together. She loves it and it's very good to relax." She explained. Now I was sure Emmett didn't stand a chance.

"So are we going to start or what?" Emmett said impatient.

"Calm down Emmet!" Rosalie said.

"You don't want to play, baby?" He asked her.

"No, I prefer to watch." She said grinning.

"Please guys! Can't you think about something else?" I said trying to block their thoughts. I do not need to see what they are thinking about.

"Okay, let's start!" Alice announced. Emmett looked as excited as Lizzie and Lilly.

"Good luck, love." I said kissing Bella softly, before letting her go.

"Thanks."

***

Half an hour later Lizzie and Alice had already abandoned the game, since they had fallen. Bella and Lilly seemed completely at ease, even thought their positions were extremely awkward. Emmett was having more problems, his position was very precarious and I was almost sure he would fall when he tried to move on the next round, though he was completely focused on the game.

As I predicted Emmett was not able to place his left foot on a yellow circle and almost fell on Bella.

"I can't believe I lost. I always win."He whined. "It's not fair!" He pouted. How old is he? Five?

"Emmett it's just a game!" I told him.

"It's not _just a game_. It's twister and I always win!" He insisted.

"Don't worry babe. You did great." Rosalie complimented.

Bella and Lilly continued playing. It was amazing how neither of them fell, even when they were in the strangest positions.

"So Eddie... are you enjoying the show?" Emmett asked grinning. SMACK!

"Rose..." He whined while I laughed.

"How many times do I have to say to control your comments when the kids are in the room?" She asked.

"Sorry babe." Emmett said looking sheepishly at her.

A few minutes later Lilly lost her concentration, probably due to her tiredness, and fell.

"You were amazing Lilly! You almost beat mommy!" Lizzie and Luke said running to their sister while I helped Bella getting up from the weird position she was in.

"Congratulations love." I said kissing her.

"Thanks, but if Lilly wasn't so tired I'm sure she would have won." Bella said.

"I want the rematch Bella. Don't think I'm going to let you take my title." Emmett said.

"Sure Emmett but not today. I need to go fix some food for the kids."

"EWW! I don't know how you stand the smell of their food Bella." He commented.

"I guess I'm used to it." She said heading for the kitchen. I followed.

"You'll need to hunt." I said. I had already noticed that her eyes were getting darker.

"Yes and I have to take the kids too." She said.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go hunting tomorrow and before we came home we could go to the meadow." I had decided to propose tomorrow. The sooner, the better. I couldn't wait to be able to call Bella my wife.

"That's a great idea." She replied turning around and flashing me a beautiful smile. I couldn't help but to smile back. This little program was perfect. I wanted to see Bella and the kids hunting but the best part of the day would be asking her to marry me. Assuming that she would accept.

***

During the night Bella and I had arranged everything to the hunt and then snuggled nicely on my bed, waiting for the kids to wake up. I miss her sleep talk because it was the closest thing that I had to reading her mind. It was the only time that she didn't edit her thoughts. Maybe someday I could convince her to let her shield down for some minutes... I would definitely try.

When the kids woke up, Bella told them what we were going to do. They were quite excited with the hunting trip. While I helped them getting dressed, Bella went to prepare a light breakfast.

"Are you going to ask today?" Lilly asked me while I helped her to put her sneakers on.

"Yes. Did you tell Lizzie and Luke?" They were in the bathroom so I spoke very low so that they couldn't hear.

"No. It's going to be a surprise for them too." She said smiling.

After the kids had their breakfast Bella and I put them in their car seats, which had been moved from Bella's Volkswagen Passat to the Volvo.

"You know, this is so unfair!" Alice pouted when the kids were inside of the car.

"What is unfair, Alice?" Bella asked leaning against the trunk.

"You spend all your time with Edward or the kids. I haven't even taken you shopping. You and the kids owe me at least one shopping trip! I'm their aunt. I'm supposed to spoil them and I have four years to make up for." I laughed getting in the car.

"Alice, I promise that I'll let you take me and the kids shopping, okay? But today we need to go hunting." Bella explained.

"I'll hold onto that promise Bella!"

"Okay. Bye." Bella sat in the passenger seat and I took off, leaving my pixie sister standing in the driveway.

***

Watching Bella and the kids hunting was amazing. Bella's movements were fluid and fast, she never missed her prey and her approach was so silent that the prey wasn't even aware of her presence. It fascinated me. I had never seen anyone hunt with so much grace. The kids settled for small animals, like squirrels and rabbits while Bella and I hunted. Then, under mine and Bella's watch, the three of them took down a deer. Their movements were elegant and fast. While they drank Bella approached me from behind, putting her arms around my waist

"You know you look really hot when you hunt?" She whispered in my ear. I turned around to face her.

"The same goes for you, love. It's something I have to add to my list of the thing I lost in the past four years. And this one is very high on the roll." I said huskily before I leaned down and kissed her hungrily, enjoying the sweetness of her lips and pressing her body as close to mine as I could. Her hands went to my hair, running through it, and her legs wrapped around my waist. Then, too soon Bella broke the kiss and let her legs down. I wasn't used to this. I used to be the one to break the kisses when I thought we were going too far but now she was a vampire, there was no need to do that. I started kissing her neck.

"Edward, you have to stop. The kids are almost finishing." I hated that she was right.

"Let's hope that our family can watch them the next time." I said looking at her golden eyes. She smiled. I could see in her lust filled eyes that she wanted to continue as much as I did.

"Mommy, daddy?" I heard the kids call. I resigned and planted a soft kiss in her lips before we went to help them hiding the deer's body.

***

The ride to the meadow was calm. I had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was holding Bella's. In the back seats the kids were unusually quiet. Maybe they were tired. When we got to the trail, I parked the car and we started running. The ring was safely tucked inside the pocket of my jacket. I was starting to feel nervous.

When we arrived at the meadow, Bella smiled widely. This place holds a lot of good memories and luckily we would be able to create one more today.

"It's so beautiful!" Lizzie exclaimed running to the middle of the meadow and looking around. Luke and Lilly followed her.

"So Love?" I asked coming closer to her from behind and wrapping my arms around her waist like she had done earlier. She leaned her head against my chest and sighed, looking at our kids, who were now running after each other.

"It's even more gorgeous than last time." She whispered. "Thanks for bringing me."

"It's my pleasure love. Even if we live across the world, I'll bring you here whenever you want." A ray of sunshine broke through the clouds and illuminated the center of the meadow. I walked there and pulled Bella with me. The sun made her skin glow. I had never seen anything so beautiful. There weren't even words to describe her.

I just stared at her letting my eyes say what words could not convey. I couldn't believe I was about to propose to her. I was so not worthy of her. She was just so perfect... But none of that mattered now. She was mine, even if I didn't deserve her. I got down on one knee and she gasped.

"Edward what are you..."

"Bella, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You gave me so much that I will never be able to thank you enough. Now I know that with you everything is possible and though I know that I don't deserve you I will never let you go. I love you with all my heart and I want everybody to know that. Will you marry me?" I opened the small box hat contained my mother's ring and looked expectantly at her.

_YES! YES! YES! OH MY GOD! Yes! Of course I'll marry you! _I put the ring on her finger, only then realizing that her lips had not moved, though I had clearly heard her response. Did I....?

"Love, did I just hear your thoughts?" I asked stunned.

_Yes! I told you I could let you hear my thoughts if I wanted. I thought this was the right moment._ I had no words to answer so I just got up and kissed her. I tried to put all my love on that kiss but it was just impossible. I loved her too much to be able to convey it in one single kiss. Kissing her forever wouldn't be enough.

"Say it out loud. Say you will marry me." I asked.

"I will marry you Edward Cullen and we will be happy forever. I love you." I couldn't stop smiling. Right now, everything is perfect.

"I love you too, love."

_I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! _Her thoughts were as sweet as her voice. I noticed the kids were squealing and smiling happily. They came to stand next to us.

"We are very happy for you. Now we will be a true family!" Lilly stated. Then we all hugged.

Bella and I settled on the ground while the kids ran happily around the meadow, looking at the flowers and the trees.

"So, when do you want to get married?" Bella asked.

"As soon as possible, love. Unless you want to wait..."

"No. No. I completely agree with you."

"I was thinking that maybe we could get married in the beginning of August, then we would take the whole month for our honeymoon and I could go back with you and the kids in September. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect but we still haven't talked to the others about moving back."

"We'll see that later. Now you do realize that Alice will start begging to plan the wedding from the moment we get into the house, don't you?" I warned.

"I do and I think I'll let her. Maybe the fact that we want to marry in the beginning of August will prevent her to go overboard, since she will only have a month to prepare everything." She said hopeful.

"Love, are you serious? I thought you knew Alice better than that. I'm sure that the tight schedule will not prevent her to make this wedding the event of the year."

"But I want something small and simple. I think I have to find something that will stop her from going overboard with this."

"I know! I know mommy!" Lilly suggested.

"What's your idea sweetheart?" I asked curious. The look in Lilly's eyes was exactly the one Emmett had before pulling a prank.

"Tell her that if she doesn't do everything like you want Luke, Lizzie and I will blow up her closet with all her clothes inside it." They had really great ideas. I bet that threat would make everything a lot easier.

"I don't know." Bella said.

"Aunty Alice would be really mad if we did that!" Lizzie stated, but I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I do, love. Their idea is great. Alice will do everything you ask."

"We'll see." Bella replied smiling.

A few hours later we went back to the house and as expected Alice immediately started begging.

"Please, please, please Bella. Let me plan your wedding. Please. I've been waiting to do this for years. You're my best friend. Please, please, please."

"Calm down Alice. We have to tell everyone first." Bella said. Alice was fuming. We called everyone to the living room.

"Edward and I have some news." Bella said and looked at me. I encouraged her to go on. "We are getting married." Suddenly everybody was hugging and congratulating us. Emmett was squishing Bella in one of his bear hugs.

"About time you made it official little sis."

"Emmett would you mind putting my fiancé down? I want her to make it to the wedding day." I said.

"Sorry bro." he said patting me on my back too harshly.

"Emmett!" Rosa yelled. "Be careful! If you continue like this they won't survive until their wedding day."

"Sorry!"

"So... Can I plan the wedding now?" Alice said anxious. Patience was not one of her virtues.

"You can Alice but..."

"What Bella?" She asked excited.

"You have one month to prepare everything and I want something small and simple!" Bella was trying not to use the blackmail. I doubt it would work but I let her try.

"But Bellaaaa!" Alice whined. "This is your first wedding! It has to be big."

"Small and simple, Alice!" Bella insisted.

"Or what?" Alice asked defiantly. Oh oh she shouldn't have done that.

"Your adorable nieces and nephew offered themselves to blow up your closet with all of your clothes inside if you did not accept my demands." Bella said sweetly.

"What?" Alice's eyes were wide and she was even paler than normal, if that's possible.

"You heard me. So how's it going to be?"

"Fine. Everything will be simple and small just like you want." Alice gave in. Everyone was surprised she had given up so quickly.

"I can't believe this! One month? One month! And she wants everything small and simple... unbelievable.... my best friend.... betrayed by my own nieces and nephew... blow up my closet... they are insane... all my beautiful clothes... I can't believe this..." She rambled to herself leaving the living room in a hurry. Everyone laughed. "But we are going shopping tomorrow Bella. And you too kids!" she yelled from upstairs. Bella and the kids grimaced.

"Do we have too daddy?" Lilly whined.

"I'm afraid so princess. Aunty Alice doesn't play when it comes to shopping."

"I heard that Edward! Let's see how funny you are when I kidnap Bella for wedding arrangements. I bet you won't be so happy when you have to spend days without seeing her." Alice said mischievously from somewhere in the house. I frowned and pulled Bella closer, locking her in a tight embrace. Everyone started laughing again.

"Don't worry Edward! I'll always come back to you." She said before kissing me.

"Hey! Hey! Kids in the room remember?" Emmett said trying to put his hand in front of the kids' eyes. I looked around to find my sweet kids glaring furiously at Emmet.

"I would be careful with that, Emmett. You might lose your hand someday." Bella said grinning. Immediately the kids' eyes changed from furious to mischievous. I read Emmett's thoughts and found that he was imagining my kids blowing up his hand. And again everyone laughed.

The changes that Bella and the kids operated in our lives were significant. Since they had come back there wasn't one single day that we didn't laugh.

I don't know how I could live so long without Bella and the kids. They were my life now and forever.

* * *

**Did you liked it? Was it worth the wait? REVIEW and let me know. I have some good news. My classes were supposed to start in two days (Wednesday) but they posteponed it because the school is being repaired. Which means that I got one more week of holidays, which means that you are lucky because when school starts my updates won't be so frequent, though I'll try not to keep you waiting too much. The Cullens playing twister and Emmett wanting to win was jdrast idea. Thanks so much. **

**In the epilogue we will have a brief description of the wedding and the reactions of the people in the town where Bella lives to Edward return. I'll have so much fun writing that! Review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. I'm a bit sad this story is going to end but I'm also very excited about my new story. Alice offered to plan the wedding to all my reviewers so REVIEW! I'll be waiting. HUgs :)**


	24. Epilogue

**Hello! Are you ready for the last chapter? I know you are but first I wanted to thanks you for your support, help and reviews. They kept me going and gave me inspiration. Honestly, when I decided to publish this story I thought that it wouldn't receive many reviews because it was my first fanfic. I thought that if I got 100 reviews until the end of the story I would be happy already but you gave me 5 times more. There are no words to thank you enough. You are the best fans anyone could ever wish for. Thanks for all the suggestions and corrections you made. And for putting up with my ramblings. I just hope that my next story is as successful as Consequences. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**PS: To Those who reviewed last chapter, Alice will plan your wedding. You just have to tell me the date and she takes care of everything. ****LOL**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all the characters, except Luke, the triplets, Kae, Amanda and Natalie.**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Epilogue

Bella's POV

Edward and I had come back from our honeymoon two days ago. It was wonderful. We spent the first two weeks travelling through Europe. I loved it. The other two weeks were spent in Isle Esme, in the first week we were alone but then we asked Alice to bring the kids so that they could stay the last week with us. We missed them so much. I had never been away from them for so long.

The wedding had been just like I wanted: small and simple. We invited the Denali clan and Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix and Demetri. My mom was not able to come because the doctor had forbidden her from travelling until the end of the year.

Alice, Esme and Rose were my bridesmaids and Luke, Jasper and Emmett were Edward's groomsmen. Both Carlisle and Aro walked me down the aisle since I couldn't pick one. Lizzie was the flower girl and Lilly the ring bearer. Luke decided to sit and watch since he's a bit shy and would get embarrassed if he had to do anything.

After the ceremony, that was held in the Cullens yard, everyone danced and talked. The Denali clan was amazed with the kids. Everyone had a great time. Edward did not leave my side, except when Esme insisted for him to dance with her. Of course that also made very hard for other people to dance with me. Alice had stay faithful to her promise of kidnapping me and not allowing him to see me which made both of us extremely anxious. I guess it was payback for threatening to blow up her closet.

Now we were packing everything. The Cullens had accepted to come back with me, the kids and Luke, who was now very happy with Kae. I couldn't be happier for him. He was such a great support for me that it was only fair that he found someone to share his life with and Kae was the perfect girl for him. She is a bit shy but very sweet. You can only imagine Alice's happiness when she realized that Kae needed and entire wardrobe since she had nothing but the clothes she was wearing.

Edward was moving in with me and the kids and Luke and Kae would stay with the Cullens, who had bought a huge mansion next to our house. First I had refused to stay in Luke's house while he moved in with Cullens; after all it was his house. He would have none of that so I just insisted for him to stay with me, Edward and the kids but he refused. He said that we needed our space and that he would love if we took his house. He was very excited about moving in with the Cullens since he and Carlisle had become great friends. In the end I accepted, so here we are now helping the Cullen's to move. Luke already returned with Kae to pack his stuff and because he had to start working. He helped Carlisle getting a spot on the same hospital where he works.

Edward is very excited with the prospect of going back with us. Alice too is extremely giddy. Not even Jasper can calm her down. She and Esme had already been in town to get their house ready. They showed me some pictures and it was a lot like the one they had in Forks.

"Love." Edward called after setting one last box in the trunk of the Volvo.

"Yes Edward?" Instead of answering he kissed me, pushing me against the car.

"We need to help the others putting the boxes in the cars." I said breaking the kiss.

"I think they can do very well without our help." He said leaning to kiss my neck.

"What's wrong with you? You've been insatiable. We just came back from our honeymoon!" I

"Well... I... do... have... five... years... to... make up... for. One moth... was not... enough." He said between kisses.

"Edward, could you please stop squishing your poor wife against the car and help us?" Emmett yelled from the inside of the house. Everybody laughed and I chuckled against Edward's shoulder.

"Looks like you have somewhere else to be handsome." I whispered in his ear.

"Nope. The only place where I have to be is your arms, so I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place." He replied. God! His voice makes my heart melt. I don't even dare to look in his eyes.

"Edward, I swear that if you don't take your hands off of my little sister..." Emmett started again.

"Come on, we have to help them!" I insisted.

"Fine but first let me give you something."

"What Edward?"

"This." He said holding a heart-shaped crystal. It was beautiful. "It's a charm for your bracelet. Something that represents me. It was from my mother and I want you to have it."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I said planting a soft kiss on his lips and allowing him to put the charm in my bracelet. "Now let's help the others!" He groaned but followed me to the house.

Finally everybody was ready to leave; since Luke had already taken the Passat, the kids and I would ride with Edward.

During the ride I thought about how everything had changed. In a little more than two months my life turned upside down. I found Edward again; we got married and are now starting a new life together with our kids and our family. I had missed the Cullens so much in the past few years. I had missed the sense of family that I feel when I'm with them. I wanted my kids to feel that too and now I have all I ever wanted. Edward held my hand during the entire way. I couldn't be happier.

Edward's POV

When we arrived I looked around taking in the place. The two houses were close to each other and were situated in a secluded part of the town, surrounded by woods.

"Luke enjoys his privacy." Bella stated helping the kids to get out of the car.

"Home!" The kids screamed running to the front door. Bella followed quickly to open the door for them, coming back to my side once they were inside.

"So... do you like it?" She asked, uncertainty filling her voice.

"I love it." In front of me was a two story grey and white house. It had a path that connected the driveway to the porch and it even had a scarecrow, thought the only thing that was there was grass. Bella noticed the way I looked at the scarecrow.

"There's nothing planted there but the kids talked about it at school and when they got home they wanted to build one." She explained. "Let's go see the interior?"

"Sure." She took my hand and pulled me to the door. Once we were inside Bella gave me a tour. Each kid had his own room and there was another one besides mine and Bella's, which used to be Luke's. Lizzie's bedroom was white and it was about ladybugs, everywhere you looked you could see ladybugs. Lilly's room was in tons of blue and green and Luke's room was sports themed. Bella's room was white and her comforter was in tons of blue and green which brought some color to it.

"I didn't use it much, just when the kids wanted to sleep together or when I wanted to be alone. We can remodel it if you don't like it." I didn't fail to notice the way she talked about the room. She didn't use it much. Past, this means that she will be using it a lot now, hopefully in my company...

"It's great love. We don't have to change anything. In fact as long as I can be with you, I don't even care where we live." I gave her a quick kiss and she continued to show me the house."

I was happy to notice that there was space in the living room to put my piano. As if reading my thoughts Bella walked to the space.

"Here, we will put your piano. I asked Luke to rearrange some stuff so that there was enough space." She said smiling.

"Thanks but you shouldn't have bothered, I could put it in the other house." I said making my way to her. "I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind."

"And not being able to hear you play when I want? I don't think so, besides I heard that you offered yourself to teach Lizzie how to play the piano. It will be easier if it's here." She explained. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. Since the wedding I was completely addicted to her presence. My body craved her touch every second of the day and if she wasn't near it was like if my whole body was burning, aching for her. I think that the five years I had spent without her were starting to show, like if I was trying to make up for all the lost time.

I felt her lips brushing mine, bringing me out of my thoughts, I immediately captured her lips and she smiled, allowing me to deepen the kiss.

"Mommy!" At the sound of Lizzie's voice Bella broke the kiss immediately. Two seconds later Lizzie was standing in front of us.

"Yes hun?"

"Are we going to school tomorrow?"

"Of course, you already missed today." Bella said.

"Will daddy take us?" She asked excited.

"We are both going to take you tomorrow." I answered. Lizzie squealed and ran to Lilly's room. Bella turned to me and smiled. " There is no way I am going to miss the chance to make everyone in this town take back all the awful comments they have made about you and our kids."

"Everyone woman in this town will be green with envy." Bella stated. I didn't quite understand her statement.

"Really?"

"Well, of course. I will be walking around with a Greek god claiming to be my husband." Her smile widened at the word husband, as did mine. Sometimes I still couldn't believe that she had married me and it pleased me to no end to hear her call me her husband.

"I think it will be the other way around. All the men will be jealous because I managed to marry an angel. You are my angel. All mine!" I said, suddenly feeling very possessive. She was just mine.

"Okay Mr. Possessive, then your angel is telling you that here are a lot of boxes in the Volvo's trunk that need to be brought to the house so maybe we should get moving."

"I can bring them all you don't need to bother." I said, the gentleman in me kicking in. She just looked at me and rolled her eyes, ignoring me and starting to unload the trunk. Life couldn't get any better...

***

The next day Alice kidnapped Bella to go shopping which meant that she couldn't take the kids to the kindergarten with me. After a quick explanation about how to find the kindergarten and a short kiss, Alice forced Bella to enter Rosalie's BMW and took off.

I put the kids in the Volvo and head off to the kindergarten. I found it easily but we were already a few minutes late, since I didn't want to drive too fast.

"Hello Miss Baker." The kids said when a blonde girl appeared at the door. She must be their teacher.

"Good Morning kids." She said happily. She seemed to be nice; her thoughts were peaceful though curious.

"Good Morning." I said. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

_He is so good looking! Maybe he's single! What am I THINKING? I haven't even seen him before. _

Apparently her thoughts aren't as peaceful as I thought.

"Good... Morning..." She stammered. "Who are you? A friend of Miss Bella?"

"No Miss, he's our father." Lilly answered. The woman's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"Father?" _Father? He certainly looks a lot like Luke but hadn't he left when miss Bella got pregnant? I thought he didn't even know he had kids. Are they together? Maybe he's too good for me but I can try. Maybe he and Miss Swan aren't together. Maybe I could..._

"Yes. Our daddy came back. Is it great?" Lizzie gushed happily.

"Yeah." She answered. "I'm sorry, is everything okay with Miss Bella? It's usually her who brings the kids."

"My wife is perfectly fine. She just went shopping with my sister so she couldn't come." I answered. Hopefully that would make her stop trying to wonder about ways to ask me out.

"Wife?" She asked disbelievingly. _They married? Before she left the town she didn't even know where he was, how are they married now? Did she just forgive him?_

"Mommy and daddy got married. It was so beautiful. Mommy looked like an angel!" Lizzie stated.

"Correction Liz, your mom is an angel." I said smiling.

"Oh! I had no idea!" Miss Baker stuttered, still thinking about my marriage with Bella.

"Leaving Bella was an awful mistake and when I found her again I wasn't going to let her go. I already lost too much time of my kids' lives and I love Bella very much. We got married a month ago." I explained

"I see." Disappointment was clear in her voice. "My name is Anne Baker; I'm your kids teacher." She extended her hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you. Well I'm sure you have to go now. Bye kids."

"Bye daddy! Will you come get us in the afternoon?" Lilly asked.

"Of course. And I'll make sure to bring mommy with me." I smiled and kissed them goodbye, leaving a very shocked Miss Baker and my excited kids behind me. On the way home I decided to stop by the park. If Bella was at home I would have gone straight there but my evil pixie sister had decided to abduct my wife, so I didn't have much to do.

I sat in a bench thinking when the conversation of two ladies seated in the bench behind mine called my attention.

"... Have you heard that Isabella came back yesterday? I heard doctor Luke talk to that pretty girl he brought with him when he returned from his vacation. He seems to be very happy with her; I think her name is Katelyn or Kaelyn... I'm not sure."

"I didn't know, but I heard that there was a new family moving here. I think that they arrived yesterday too. Dr Cullen will be working in the hospital and brought his family." So the town was already talking about our family?

"Really? What do you know about them?"

"Well, he and his wife are in their mid thirties but they seem much younger. With them live Mrs. Cullen's nephew; I think his name is Edward and Dr. Cullen's niece and nephew, they are twins. I heard that when Mrs. Cullen's sister died they adopted her son and when Dr. Cullen's brother died they did the same with his kids. I think they can't have kids of their own."

"How old are the kids?"

"They are in their early twenties. Dr. Cullen and his wife were very young when they adopted them. Dr. Cullen's nephew and niece are already married but they still live all together."

"What about Mrs. Cullen nephew?"

"I don't know. Mrs. Cullen and Dr. Carlisle's nephew's wife have been renovating the big house next to Dr. Luke's. They are both very beautiful."

"I don't know why they chose to live in that house; it only has woods around it not to mention they won't have a minute of peace living next to Isabella and her annoying little kids." This woman was so jealous of Bella.

"Amanda! Miss Bella's kids are very polite and intelligent."

"Exactly, they are too perfect. It's sickening. And I'm tired to hear you defend Isabella. She thinks she's perfect. Her boyfriend left her, didn't he? Probably the best decision the guy made. Did I tell you that when I called her to invite her to Melanie's party she said she was visiting family? Of course I didn't believe her! Everybody knows that it's just her and her brother! They don't have anyone else. I pity Dr. Luke. He has to put up with her and her _perfect kids._ And she was extremely impolite. I already told Melanie to avoid her kids; they don't even have a father, who knows what Isabella is putting in their heads." I couldn't believe this! Then this was the woman who had called Bella to invite her and the kids to a party. Was this the type of comments that Bella had to hear from the whole town? How could she ever get used to hear this?

"Amanda, don't be so harsh. I'm sure it's difficult for her to be a single mom."

"And whose fault is that? She probably got drunk at some party and woke up the next morning pregnant. Maybe her ex- boyfriend isn't even the father of her kids..." If this woman doesn't shut her mouth in the next five minutes, I will do something very bad to her. How dare she saying that my kids are the product of a night of drunkenness? How dare she saying that Bella might even not know who the father of her kids is?

"I think that Isabella looks a lot like Mrs. Cullen and the wife of Dr. Cullen's nephew. They all have white skin and are very beautiful. I'm sure that if Mrs. Cullen nephew isn't committed to anyone he will be interested in Isabella."

"Are you insane? Who would be interested in her? Do you think that a young man like him would want a single mom that as three kids?" She really thought that? "Besides she's not even that beautiful..." She didn't know what was coming to her. I would make sure she would die of embarrassment this afternoon...

"Excuse me..." I said to the women, turning around in my bench. They both looked at me. "I couldn't help to listen to your conversation. I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. You probably should be warned. Do you have any kids? Are they in the kindergarten?" Amanda asked. She was thinking about how gorgeous I was and that I was too young to have kids.

"As a matter of fact, I do. And yes I just dropped them at the kindergarten, we were a bit late. We just moved here." I tried my best to keep my voice controlled, when the only thing I wanted to do was kill the damn woman for everything she said.

"Well... If I was you I would keep them away from Isabella's kids. We have to go now. It was nice meeting you. Maybe we will meet again when we go pick up the kids. Bye." They got up and left, but not before Amanda tried to flirt with me. Seriously? I just told them that I had kids and from what Bella told me she's married.

It doesn't matter. I just want to see their faces when they find who I am!

***

When Bella got home I was slightly calmer. I told her everything and then talked to her about my plan. She loved it. Then I proceeded to tell the rest of my family what I had heard. Jasper and I almost had to hold Emmett and Rosalie to stop them from chasing the woman. Alice was calmer because she had seen my plan. Bella and I returned to our house to wait for the time to go get the kids. Jasper and Emmett were entertained with a surprise for the kids.

When the time to pick up the kids arrived I was eager to put the rest of my plan in action. Bella insisted on driving so while she parked the car I entered the kindergarten. Like I expected the women from that morning were already there.

"Hello! Your wife?" Amanda asked. _Maybe he doesn't have one. Maybe she had died or he's divorced._ She didn't really want to know where my wife was, just if I had one. I almost laughed.

"She's just parking the car." The woman's face was full of disappointment. I didn't know what to think! Maybe she wasn't happily married. Unfortunately she wasn't thinking about her husband so I couldn't know.

I was now waiting for Bella to finish my plan. Though before Bella appeared I saw the kids running to me. This was going to be even better than I thought. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Where is your kid?" Amanda asked looking at the kids who were now exiting the room. I didn't answer.

"Daddy!" Lilly said hugging my leg. By the corner of my eye I could see Amanda staring shocked. I picked Lilly up while Lizzie and took my hand and Luke stand beside me. I could see that Bella was already coming to us.

"I didn't even introduce myself, how rude of me." I started speaking sweetly. "My name is Edward Cullen and this is my wife Isabella Cullen." I said in the exact moment Bella arrived. She took Lilly from my arms and I extended one hand towards Amanda. She didn't make a move to shake it. Her thoughts were a mess and she was staring at me with a stunned expression. I wanted to laugh so hard! The look on her face was priceless.

_Well done handsome! _Bella thought, smiling at me.

"You know what they say, love: payback is a bitch" I spoke too low and fast for humans' hears. Bella's smile widened. From what I could say from other parent's thoughts, Amanda had told to a lot of them about out talk in the park this morning which had turned this into a public humiliation. She had told everybody how I looked like, which meant that everybody knew I was the same person she talked to in the park this morning. I quickly informed Bella of this. The room was completely silent.

"You... are her... kids' father?" Amanda asked after a few minutes.

"I am."

"But you left her."

"That was the biggest mistake I ever done in my life. I thought I was protecting Bella. I had no idea she was pregnant. But now we found each other again and we got married. I love her and our kids more than everything." I said so that everybody in the room could hear.

"You... a..." She didn't know what to say but it was fine for me. Nothing of what she could say interested me.

"I heard that in the past few years some rude and fake comments have been directed to my wife and kids and I would really appreciate if that stopped." I politely asked.

"Of course." She stammered. Everybody started leaving and a few minutes later only Bella, I, our kids, Amanda, a little girl and an old lady were left. I still had a few things to say.

"Kids why don't you go and wait there?" I said pointing to a few chairs on the other side of the room. They happily obliged and the other little girl, that I assumed was Amanda's daughter, followed them.

"So you are the jerk?" The old lady asked.

_It's Amanda's mother, Natalie. Do you remember? _Bella thought. I remembered. Bella said that Natalie had helped her and was a friend of her.

"I am. Leaving Bella was the worst mistake I ever made but we are happy now. I love her very much."

"You better take good care of her!" Natalie said smiling.

"I will ma'am. I just wanted to clear a few more things with..." I looked at Amanda. I didn't know her last name.

"Amanda Geller." She said.

"With Mrs. Geller before we leave." I said looking at Amanda. "You don't mind do you, love?" I asked Bella.

"Of course not." She answered. I put my arm around her waist.

"First, Mrs. Geller, our kids are not the product of a night of drunkenness but of a night of love. Bella and I were both very lucid." My voice was cold but the feeling that invaded me at the memory of that night was warm. "Second, my wife does not think she's perfect, she **is** perfect and she's raising our kids very well. No one would do better. Third, you think that if I didn't know Bella, I wouldn't be interested in her just because she has three kids, well let me tell you that you are seriously mistaken. And last my wife is the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on and you can believe me when I say that I have seen many beautiful women." I felt a lot better when I finished. Amanda was looking at me terrified, while her mother smiled.

"I must say that I think you are the perfect guy for Bella." Natalie said smiling. "You have to go see me someday; I want to hear everything, especially about the wedding." Bella nodded.

"Maybe we should get going, love. I'm sure the kids will want to see their surprises." I said.

"Surprises? What surprises" They asked excited running to us.

"Well, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were preparing two surprises for you." Bella said.

"What is it? What is it?"

"If we told you it would not be a surprise!" I said. They started pouting at Bella.

"Come on mommy. We love you! Tell us! Pleeeaase!" Bella looked ready to give in. I just hoped they didn't try with me. Especially Lilly. She looked so much like Bella that I wouldn't be able to say no if she begged me like that. Natalie was thinking this was very fun and sweet and the little girl was dying with jealousy. I felt sorry for her. It wasn't her fault that her mother was not a good person.

"Daddy? Please. Tell what our surprises are. Please!" Lilly begged unleashing the force of her brown eyes on me. I couldn't resist those chocolate brown-eyes.

"Lilly!" Bella scolded. "Don't dazzle your father. It's surprise so when you get home you will see. Now say goodbye."

"Goodbye. Come on daddy. Let's go! We want to see our surprises." They said running to the door.

"Let's go, love. Goodbye." And with that Bella and I left the kindergarten.

When we got home, everyone was there and the kids demanded their surprises so we went to the garden where a big tree was. When the kids looked up they saw the huge house tree Jasper and Emmett had built for them. They were so excited. Then Alice went to get their second surprise. When she and Bella went shopping Alice bought three bikes. It was impossible to describe their happiness.

Jasper, Emmet and I would be teaching them to ride the bikes. The kids were ecstatic. While they explore the tree house Bella and I sat in the grass, watching them.

"In the kindergarten... it went well, don't you think?"

"Well? Well? You were amazing! I had never seen Amanda Geller like that! I didn't even need to be Jasper to feel the jealousy and the embarrassment coming off of her. Though you could have been less cold. The woman was practically shaking with fear." She said, letting escape a small laugh. "And I didn't really like to humiliate her so publicly but I guess it was her fault. She shouldn't have told everybody."

"Maybe now she will learn not to gossip and comment on other people's lives. After all the things she said about you, you still care about her? You are too good to be true my Bella. My angel. Maybe one day I'll wake up and see that this was only a dream."

"Vampires can't sleep, silly."

"Sometimes I'm afraid that these last two months didn't happen and that this is all my imagination. I'm scared of closing my eyes, afraid that you will disappear." I said truthfully.

"This is not a dream or a product of your imagination. You're not that imaginative and I'm not going to disappear. There's nowhere I'd rather be than here, with you. I'm yours forever. I love you." And she kissed me. I didn't care if the kids or our family were watching because right now, all that mattered was us. Bella and I. This was our moment. Just ours.

When Bella broke the kiss we looked around. Alice, Emmett, Luke (Sr.) and Jasper were in the tree house with the Lizzie and Luke; Rosalie and Carlisle were helping Lillian to ride her new bike and Esme and Kae were cheering. This was our new family. Everyone was so happy.

I got up and pulled Bella with me. I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around while she laughed. Then I stopped and cupped her face with my hands.

"Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Edward." _Forever_

"Forever, love."

***

During the next few weeks Bella and I were topic of conversation through the whole town. When we passed people whispered, some were jealous, others were shocked but there was also some that were happy. And there were a few that actually apologized for the way they had treated Bella. But we came to the conclusion that we didn't care anymore. It didn't mattered what people thought or said about us. We had each other and our kids. We were happy and we loved each other and our family very much. That was the only thing that was important. We had accepted and dealt with the consequences of our actions and, in my case, my mistakes and our love made us strong and brought us to where we are now. It brought us our happy ending.

_Men must try and try again. They must suffer the **consequences** of their own mistakes and learn by they own failures and they own successes._

Lawson Purdy

* * *

**So... What did you think? Did you liked it? This was the last chapter of Consequences. I'm not going to do a sequel. At least not for now. I'm very excited about my new story. I hope you check it out. I'll try to post the first chapter in the middle of next week. The pictures for the outside of the house and the kids' rooms are in my recently created website:**browneyedcullengirl(dot)webs(dot)com**. There's a link in the bottom of my profile. Again, thanks for your support and love. You are truly amazing. Thank you so much. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! HUgs**

**If you have any questions just ask.**

**Guys this is your last chance ****to review this story. If you haven't reviewed it so far, do it now please. It doesn't have to be long. Just tell me if you liked it or not. It would make me very happy. **

**TO THOSE WHO WILL READ THIS STORY AFTER IT'S COMPLETE: please leave a review. Just because the story is over it doesn't mean that I don't ant to receive reviews for it. So please leave your opinion. Thanks.**

**Story stats (until this chapter):**

Words: 90,154

Chapters: 23

Reviews: 506

Hits: 43,492

Favs: 270

Alerts: 216


	25. Important!

**Hi! First of all I want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and reviewing. It means a lot to me!**

**But this was not the reason that led me to post this note. I just found out that there is someone that has copied and posted this story on a website called Scribd and is taking credit for my work. I'm going to try to solve this in the most civilized way possible and I just wanted to say that the only website where I publish my stories is fanfiction so if you ever find one of my stories in another website warn me so that I can deal with the situation. This person actually directed her readers to my fanfiction account, when she had a few problems updating, and when they reviewed through this site I found out what was happening.**

**I never thought I would have to deal with this kind of problem and I honestly wish this is solved quickly. Taking credit for someone elses work is wrong! **

**For those who are following my other story 'In the shadows of forever', I apologise for the delay in my next chapter but my laptop crashed so I have to use my brother's or my dad's PCs and they are quite slow and I've been on vacation in the past three weeks. I haven't given up on the story and I will try to post the next chapter soon but this problem with 'Consequences' being copied needs to be solved and that can delay even more mu update, Please forgive me and don't give up on me.**

**Thank you all for your support and help!**

**HUgs**

**Mariana AKA Brown-EyedCullenGirl**


End file.
